He's Mine
by hathr
Summary: Setelah 4 tahun bersama, Sasuke harus pergi ke Suna, meninggalkan Naruto di Konoha. Lalu, bisakah mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain? Akankah hubungan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja? [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

He's Mine

[ _You have to trust the person you love, or love someone else you can trust_ ]

* * *

Awalnya hubungan mereka berjalan manis sama seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta pada umumnya. Pelukan, sentuhan, serta ciuman lembut selalu menghiasi hari-hari kedua pria tampan ini.

Tetapi... Salah satu dari mereka memutuskan pergi untuk menggantikan dan melanjutkan posisi jabatan sang ayah.

Ya, di tahun ke empat hubungan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi ke Suna dan meninggalkan kekasih tercinta Uzumaki Naruto.

.

**BRUGH**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya keatas kasur. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Bekerja hingga larut malam memang sudah menjadi rutinitas pria berusia 32 tahun ini.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan seperti akan meledak. Berstatus sebagai Direktur utama Uzumaki Corp memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah lagi pembicaraan lewat ponsel dengan Sasuke tadi pagi yang cukup membuatnya sangat terganggu.

'Aku akan pergi ke Suna untuk menggantikan jabatan Ayah di Uchiha Corp...'

Suara pria berambut hitam itu seakan terus berputar di dalam benak sang Uzumaki. Ia tentu tahu jika Sasuke adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar yang terletak di Suna. sedangkan Itachi, Kakak kandung Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menggantikan posisi jabatan sang ayah di Uchiha corp yang terletak di Konoha. Hanya saja Naruto tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan membicarakan hal penting seperti ini hanya melalui sebuah ponsel.

**Krieeet**

Pintu kayu itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut hitam dan kulitnya yang pucat. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan dingin sama seperti biasa. Hanya saja, tubuh pria ini terlihat sedikit lebih kurus.

"Teme, mengenai hal tadi pa–"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu dobe..." Potong Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala sang Uchiha. Ia mengerti jika sang kekasih sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk karena kelelahan. "Baiklah, selamat tidur..." Ucapnya seraya mengecup kepala Sasuke.

Perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh, tidak menjadi masalah besar bagi kedua pria tampan ini untuk memadu kasih. Walaupun terkadang Naruto harus lebih sering mengalah karena sifat Sasuke yang masih sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

Dengan langkah malas ia menuju kearah dapur. Mengambil beberapa cup ramen instan, secangkir kopi, dan sebutir pil penghilang rasa sakit untuk kepalanya.

Walaupun ia memiliki banyak uang. makanan murah, berlemak, dan tidak sehat ini tetap menjadi makanan favorit Naruto.

"kau akan cepat mati jika selalu mengkonsumsi makanan tidak sehat itu dobe..."

"Sasuke?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu melangkah mendekat dan duduk disamping pria berambut pirang ini. Kantung mata yang tebal dan berwarna hitam sangat kontras terlihat dengan wajah putih miliknya. "Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut pemuda berusia 22 tahun ini. "Kopi...?" Ucapnya seraya menawarkan secangkir kopi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke seraya meneguk kopi hitam hangat itu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke meletakan secangkir kopi itu diatas meja. Pupil hitamnya perlahan menatap kearah pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke Suna 2 hari lagi..." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap kearah sang Uchiha. "Secepat itu?"

"Hn..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke. "Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari libur, aku akan menelponmu setiap malam sebelum kau tidur, dan aku juga akan mengirimkanmu pesan singkat setiap 2 jam sekali..."

Sasuke tertawa, ia mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher Naruto dan mengecup bibir kasar sang Uzumaki. "Pembohong, mana mungkin kau bisa melakukan semua itu ditengah-tengah kesibukanmu yang padat..."

"Aku tidak berbohong..." Pupil birunya menatap lurus kearah sang Uchiha, meyakinkan pria 22 tahun ini untuk mempercayai janjinya.

"Hn... Aku percaya..." Sahut Sasuke. Telapak tangannya yang lembut ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut pirang sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk erat pria berambut hitam di hadapannya ini. Wajah tampannya ia benamkan di perpotongan leher dan pundak sang Uchiha, menghirup aroma mint khas Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat memabukan. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu teme..."

Kedua mata sang Uchiha terasa panas dan gatal, jika saja darah Uchiha tidak mengalir dalam dirinya mungkin ia akan menangis di saat seperti ini. "Dasar dobe..." Ucapnya pelan.

Bagaimana pun juga mereka sudah bersama cukup lama, dan terpisah seperti ini mungkin akan terasa sedikit sulit bagi mereka berdua.

.

**TOK...TOK...TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar terdengar sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink lembut.

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaanya dan menatap kearah pintu. "Sakura?"

Wanita cantik berambut pink ini melangkah mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk yang terletak disebelah Naruto. "Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali pak Direktur..." Goda Sakura.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat..." Sahut Naruto seraya mengedikan bahunya "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau sibuk...?"

Sakura mengerenyitkan alisnya dan mengusap pelipisnya perlahan. "Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah tahu jika kau terlalu sibuk dan tidak akan mengingatnya..." Protes wanita cantik berambut pink ini.

"Eh...?"

"Besok adalah hari pernikahanku kau lupa? Tentu saja selama satu bulan ini aku sangat sibuk! Dan kau pikir mengapa aku mengunjungimu pagi-pagi seperti ini...?" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya seraya merogoh tas miliknya, mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna kuning gading dan meletakannya di meja sang Uzumaki.

"Jika kau tidak datang besok, aku akan membunuhmu Naruto..." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum sangat manis dihadapan sang Uzumaki. "Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk mengajak Sasuke..." Wanita berambut pink ini melangkah kearah pintu dan melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto terdiam dan mengambil secarik kertas dengan design mewah yang terbalut oleh plastik, ia tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Maafkan aku Sakura, Shikamaru... Sepertinya aku memang terlalu sibuk bekerja..."

**TOK...TOK...TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Kini seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan sebuah tato di dahinya.

"Direktur, kau belum selesai menandatangani dokumen-dokumen ini?" Tanya sang pria seraya melangkah menghampiri meja kerja Naruto.

"Ahh... Kau benar Gaara, baiklah tunggu disana aku akan menyelesaikannya..." Ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah sofa, Memerintahkan sang asisten andalannya untuk menunggu disana.

Pria bernama Gaara ini mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk buatan italy. Sesekali pupil matanya melirik kearah Direktur utama Uzumaki Corp ini dengan wajah yang memerah.

40 menit berlalu, Naruto meletakan pena miliknya dan bangkit dari atas kursi. "Aku akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini, dan aku akan mengambil cuti untuk 2 hari kedepan..." Ucapnya seraya melepas jas hitam miliknya.

Dengan cepat pria berambut merah ini menghampiri meja kerja sang Direktur dan membereskan semua kertas yang sudah di tandatangani oleh Naruto. "Besok ada meeting dengan perusahaan asing yang harus kau hadiri..." Ucapnya datar.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia melonggarkan dasi miliknya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau saja yang datang. Catatkan semua hasil kesimpulan meeting itu dan email-kan padaku..." Perintahnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan mewah dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya disana.

"Baik Direktur..." Gumam Gaara pelan saat Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu kayu itu.

.

**VROOOOMM**

Naruto memakirkan mobil mewah bertenaga kuda miliknya tepat di depan sebuah gedung dengan design modern yang di dominasi oleh warna biru tua dan hitam. Dengan santai ia turun dari atas mobil dan memamerkan senyum menawannya kepada beberapa karyawan yang sedari tadi menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Pssstt hey itu Naruto-sama..." Bisik salah seorang gadis berkacamata tepat di telinga rekan kerjanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu bodoh!" Sahut sang gadis sebelum menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataanya. "Tampan, tubuh atletis, kulit tan yang sexy, uang yang banyak, dan berstatus sebagai Direktur utama Uzumaki corp di usia yang masih muda..." Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan tatapan penuh cinta kearah Uzumaki muda ini.

"Dan kekasih tercinta Sasuke-sama..." Sahut sang gadis berkacamata seraya menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang menunggu Naruto di depan lift.

Tangan tan itu menyentuh rambut hitam sang Uchiha lembut. "Kau menungguku...?"

"Hn..." Gumam sang Uchiha seraya menekan tombol lift dan menepis tangan Naruto menjauh dari rambutnya.

Naruto tertawa renyah dan menarik dagu sang Uchiha. "Aku sudah mengambil cuti untuk 2 hari kedepan..." Bisiknya menggoda seraya mengecium lembut bibir Sasuke.

"Mhh..." Desah Sasuke tertahan seraya mendorong Naruto menjauh dari wajahnya. "Ck! Jangan menciumku di public seperti ini dobe..." Protesnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu...?"

**TING**

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kayu yang terletak diujung koridor.

"aku tidak peduli..." Sahutnya santai seraya mengikuti Sasuke. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau melewati waktu terakhir bersamamu walaupun hanya satu detik saja..." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan sang Uchiha.

"Waktu terakhir? Kau pikir aku akan mati?"

Sasuke membuka pintu kayu besar berwarna coklat tua dengan design yang unik. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto kedalam ruangan mewah bertema biru tua itu dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan menatap wajah putih pucat yang selama 4 tahun terakhir ini menghiasi hari-harinya. "Bukan kau yang akan mati, Tetapi aku..." Ucapnya seraya mendekap erat tubuh sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terdiam, Tubuh atletis Naruto yang mendekapnya erat ini memang selalu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Hey, kalian tidak menyadari keberadaanku?" Protes seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kerutan di wajahnya.

"I-itachi...?" Naruto segera melepaskan tubuh Sasuke dari dekapannya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat Itachi mengangkat tanganya dan menyapanya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Pria bernama Itachi ini bangkit dari atas sofa dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu..." Ia menyerahkan beberapa dokumen didalam sebuah map kepada Sasuke dan mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya yang satu ini.

"Wah Naruto? Kau terlihat semakin tampan saja..." Ucap Itachi seraya menatap Naruto dari kepala hingga ke kaki. "Kau harus berhati-hati Sasuke. jika kau terlalu sibuk bekerja di Suna, bisa saja Naruto akan berpaling darimu..." Goda Itachi seraya berjalan menuju pintu. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, see ya later..." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan bertema biru tua itu dan Sasuke yang mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto tertawa nervous "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu Itachi disini, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku teme?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu jika dia ada disini?!" Bentak Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Mengambil semua dokumen miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam kardus.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung dan melangkah mendekati pria berambut hitam yang sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang buruk. "Besok adalah pernikahan Shikamaru dan Sakura, bisakah kau ikut bersamaku sebelum berangkat ke Suna?"

Sasuke tidak merespon dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya mengumpulkan beberapa dokumen.

"Tidak bisa?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan melirik kearah pria pirang disampingnya ini. "Aku akan datang, jadi bisakah kau diam dan membantuku membereskan semua ini?"

Cengiran puas terlihat di wajah sang Uzumaki, ia mengacak rambut Sasuke dan mengecup bibir lembut kemerahan itu. "Baiklah..." Sahutnya seraya mengambil beberapa dokumen yang tersimpan didalam lemari kayu.

45 menit kemudian, semua dokumen sudah tersusun rapi di dalam kardus. Naruto yang kelelahan memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk berwarna hitam buatan eropa itu.

"Dobe ayo pulang..." Ucap Sasuke.

Pupil biru itu melirik kearah pria di sampingnya. "Kau sudah selesai dengan dokumen-dokumen itu?"

"Hn..."

"Baiklah..." Sahutnya seraya bangkit dari atas sofa. "Aku lapar sekali, bagaimana jika makan dahulu sebelum pulang?"

"Hn..." Gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

Dengan menguap lebar Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan didepannya.

.

"Hey paman! 4 mangkuk extra jumbo..." Ucap Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduga kau akan membawaku ke kedai ramen dobe..."

"Hehe... Maafkan aku teme, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan ramen buatan paman..."

Sasuke mendengus dan melirik kearah seorang pria paruh baya yang kini sedang meracik ramen-ramen milik Naruto. "Kau yakin akan menghabiskannya?"

"Tentu..." Sahut Naruto. "Oh ya teme, Bagaimana dengan asisten barumu di Suna nanti...?"

"Ayah sudah menyiapkannya untukku..." Jawab sang Uchiha seraya mematikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar di saku celananya.

"Wanita...?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pria..."

"Sial..." Ucap pria berambut pirang ini. Wajahnya terlihat gusar dan jemarinya yang tak henti mengetuk meja.

Sasuke melirik malas kerarah Naruto. "Gaara...?"

"Ayolah teme, Gaara sudah menjadi asistenku selama 5 tahun." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Lupakan saja, maafkan aku..." Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu jika sesungguhnya Sasuke merasa sedikit cemburu pada Gaara sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Ditambah lagi Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya besok malam.

"Silahkan Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama..." Ucap sang paman seraya meletakan 4 mangkuk ramen dihadapan Naruto.

"Terima kasih..." Sahut Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

4 mangkuk ramen itu terlihat begitu menggoda. Kepulan asap dan aroma yang menyeruak kedalam indra penciuman membuat pria berambut pirang ini memejamkan matanya.

"Kau menjijikan dobe..."

Dengan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma ramen yang sangat menggoda itu Naruto mengambil sumpit dan dengan cekatan ia memasukan ramen panas itu kedalam mulutnya. "Huuu...hanas...hekali..." Ucapnya tidak jelas dengan ramen memenuhi mulutnya.

"Apa yang akan anak buahmu katakan jika melihat kau seperti ini..." Sindir Sasuke seraya mengangkat tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan segelas besar jus tomat.

"Aku tidak peduli..." Sahut Naruto.

"Hn... Kau benar..." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Pria pirang dihadapannya kini terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang sedang melahap makanan kesukaannya. padahal umurnya sudah menginjak 32 tahun, tetapi ia selalu bersikap layaknya seorang bocah saat makan ramen.

Sikap yang sangat berbeda dengan sikap yang ia tunjukan saat sedang bersama. Ya, Sikap yang hanya ditunjukan untuk Sasuke seorang. Sifat Naruto yang sangat keren, dewasa, dan lembut secara bersamaan. Terkadang membayangkannya saja mampu membuat wajahnya merona.

"Teme...?" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn...?"

"Kau tidak makan? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah..."

"Aku akan minum jus saja..." Jawab Sasuke seraya melirik kearah pelayan yang membawa jus tomat berukuran besar diatas nampan kayu yang ia bawa.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin pulang saja dan beristirahat? Besok pagi kita akan menghadiri pernikahan Shikamaru dan Sakura. Lalu malamnya kau akan ke Suna, bersamaku pastinya..." Ucap sang pirang dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Kau ikut ke Suna?"

Naruto meletakan sumpit miliknya dan menenggak habis jus jeruk yang ia pesan. Rasa asam dan manis menyatu di tenggorokannya membuat sang pirang memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lebih rasa yang menurutnya sangat menyegarkan itu. "Tentu saja, aku sudah mengambil cuti 2 hari, lalu aku harus mengetahui dimana kau akan tinggal, seperti apa apartemenmu, seperti apa kantor barumu, dan tentu saja seperti apa asisten barumu..."

"Haruskah...?"

"Tentu saja..." Sahut Naruto mantap.

Dengan cepat ia meneguk habis jus tomat miliknya, bangkit dari atas kursi dan meninggalkan kedai bernuansa tradisional itu dan Naruto yang meneriaki namanya berulang kali.

'Dasar bodoh, jika kau ikut ke Suna. Itu akan membuatku susah untuk melepasmu kembali ke Konoha...' Batin Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eh..." Sasuke menatap bingung kearah halaman parkir yang dipenuhi oleh mobil pengunjung kedai ramen itu. "Dimana mobilku...?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Hahh... Hahh... K-kau ini mantan atlet? Jalanmu saja cepat sekali..." Dengan nafas yang tersengal dan tangan kekar miliknya, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kunci. "Kau lupa? Kau kan tidak membawa mobil teme..." Ucap sang pirang seraya melangkah mendekati mobil miliknya yang terparkir disebelah kanan kedai.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pulang, lihatlah wajahmu semakin memerah..."

"Dasar idiot..." Ucap Sasuke seraya melangkah kearah mobil berwarna oranye yang menurutnya norak itu. Awalnya, wajah yang memerah miliknya sama sekali tidak ingin ia tunjukan kepada Sang Uzumaki. Tetapi sepertinya nasib sial memihak padanya kali ini, terbukti dari Naruto yang kini melihat wajah memerah sempurna sang Uchiha.

.

"Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan..." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Rambut yang basah, kulit putih yang masih lembab oleh air, dan tubuh polosnya yang hanya tertutupi sehelai handuk membuat Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan mengiurkan di hadapannya.

"Thanks teme..." Ucap Naruto. Dengan mengecup lembut bibir dingin sang Uchiha ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan melangkah malas kearah kamar mandi.

"Haaah..." Desahnya saat merendam tubuh atletisnya kedalam bathtub berisikan air hangat dan essential oil beraroma citrus kesukaannya. Aroma mint yang sebelumnya mendominasi ruangan dingin yang dipenuhi air ini berangsur menghilang dan digantikan oleh aroma citrus.

Sesekali pupil birunya menatap kosong kearah rak kayu yang terisi penuh oleh barang miliknya dan Sasuke. 2 buah shampo, 2 buah sabun cair, 2 buah pasta gigi beserta sikatnya, 2 buah essential oil, dan 2 buah alat cukur. Semua yang berwarna biru dan beraroma mint adalah milik Sasuke, sedangkan yang berwarna kuning dan beraroma citrus adalah milik Naruto.

Pada awalnya para sahabat dan keluarga selalu berkata jika mereka berdua tidak akan bisa lama berada dalam hubungan yang dipenuhi oleh perbedaan ini. Tetapi sepertinya Naruto dan Sasuke mampu membuktikan jika perbedaan lah yang membuat mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

"Teme..." Panggil Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati sang Uchiha dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

"Hn...?"

"Sabun, shampo, pasta gigi, sikat gigi, essential oil, dan alat cukurmu jangan ada yang kau bawa..." Ucap sang pirang seraya merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Keringkan tubuhmu jika ingin tidur, Kau membuat kasurnya menjadi basah dobe..." Protes sang Uchiha. "Dan lagipula itu semua milikku, mengapa aku tidak boleh membawanya?"

"Terpisah denganmu saja sudah membuatku hampir mati. jika kau membawa seluruh benda milikmu, bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu nanti?"

"Suna dan Konoha tidak begitu jauh dobe..." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Mendengar respon sang Uchiha membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kau benar-benar kejam teme..."

Pupil hitam itu melirik kearah pria di sampingnya. Pundak dan punggung yang bidang itu membuat siapapun yang melihat tubuh atletis sang Uzumaki tidak akan bisa menolak untuk memeluknya.

"Baiklah, kau menang..." Ucap sang Uchiha.

Dengan cengiran khas miliknya, pria berambut pirang ini berbalik dan memeluk sang Uchiha. "aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."

"Menyingkir dariku dobe. menjijikan sekali, kau membuat tubuhku basah..." Protes sang Uchiha seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Oh ayolah teme, sudah cukup lama kita tidak melakukannya..." Ucapnya disela-sela kegiatannya mengecup leher sang Uchiha.

"Nhh... Tidak dobe... Ahh..."

Mendengar penolakan dari sang Uchiha sepertinya sama sekali tak di gubris oleh pria berambut pirang ini. Dengan libido yang perlahan meningkat ia mulai meraba tubuh ramping sang Uchiha.

"Dobe... Akhh... Henti– ah... D-dobe... Kubilang hentikan!"

**DUAGHH**

Lutut pria berambut hitam ini sukses menghantam rahang sang Uzumaki. Bahkan terdengar suara tulang yang bergeser saat adegan menghantam berlangsung.

"SAKITTTT!" Teriak Naruto.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal Sasuke mencoba merapihkan baju yang sudah tersingkap hingga ke lehernya. "Kau brengsek! Jika kau melakukannya malam ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghadiri acara pernikahan Sakura dan Shikamaru besok?!" Bentak sang Uchiha.

Dengan tangan yang tak henti mengelus rahangnya Naruto merangkak mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya sengaja ia benamkan di bahu sang Uchiha. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma mint yang berasal dari tubuh sang kekasih. "Maafkan aku..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hn... Sekarang menyingkirlah aku sangat lelah..." Perintah Sasuke dingin.

Dengan enggan tangan kekar itu perlahan melepas tubuh Sasuke. Membiarkan sang kekasih tertidur dan mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang lelah.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang Uchiha. Memandang wajah seputih porselen yang ada di hadapannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa jika kau tidak berada di sampingku..." Ucap Naruto pelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasuke seraya menyentuh wajah polos sang Uchiha yang sudah tertidur lelap.

.

**SREEEK**

Naruto membuka tirai jendela kamar mereka, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan mengenai wajah sang Uchiha.

"Nhh... Dobe... Tutup jendelanya..." Protes Sasuke.

"Rise and shine..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengecup bibir lembut sang Uchiha. "Makanlah sarapanmu dan bersihkan tubuhmu, jangan membuat Shikamaru dan Sakura menunggu..."

"Hn..." Gumamnya malas seraya bangkit dari atas kasur dan menatap punggung Naruto yang kini masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke melirik kearah meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya. Segelas besar jus tomat, dua buah roti panggang, beberapa slice tomat, dan dua buah telur mata sapi yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

'Tidak biasanya...' Batin Sasuke seraya mendekat. mengambil segelas jus tomat segar itu dan menyesapnya.

"Seharusnya sudah kuduga, Terlalu manis..." Ucap sang Uchiha. Gelas berisikan jus tomat itu kembali ia letakan diatas meja. Kini ia beralih kepada Roti panggang berwarna emas kecoklatan. ia mengolesi butter diatas roti renyah itu dan ia letakan beberapa irisan tomat diatasnya.

"Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana masakanku...?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran dan debu yang menempel.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, terlalu banyak gula dalam jus tomatnya, dan roti ini terlalu kering. Aku tidak tahu dengan telurnya karena aku belum menicipinya..."

Naruto terkekeh dan melangkah mendekat. Handuk oranye yang menggantung di lehernya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air.

"Itu bukan tidak terlalu buruk..." Ucapnya seraya mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua. "Tetapi itu terdengar seperti? Uhh... sangat buruk..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mencium bibir lembut sang Uchiha.

"Mnhh..." desah pria berambut hitam ini saat bibir dingin milik Naruto menekan bibirnya perlahan.

Lidah basah milik mereka saling bertautan, saling menekan masuk kedalam untuk mengecek seluruh rongga mulut yang hangat dan...

Naruto membuka matanya lebar dan melepaskan pagutan lembut mereka. "HOOOEKKK!"

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menghampiri sang kekasih yang terbatuk-batuk hingga membuat wajahnya memerah dan ingin muntah. "Dobe?"

"Hahh... K-kau... Masih ada tomat... Hahh... didalam mulutmu..." Jelasnya susah payah. Rasa asam dari tomat yang menyatu dengan butter dan roti gandum panggang membuatnya ingin muntah. Bagaimana mungkin kekasih tercintanya ini bisa memakan itu semua tanpa ada rasa mual sedikitpun.

Sasuke menatap Naruto malas dan bangkit dari atas kasur. "Itulah akibatnya jika menciumku saat aku sedang makan..." Sejujurnya ia ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah memerah Naruto saat terbatuk. Tetapi sepertinya itu terlalu kelewatan sehingga ia mengrungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk membasuh dirinya dengan air.

"Kau akan mandi?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang masih menepuk dadanya.

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan jas untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Shika dan Sakura nanti..." Teriak Naruto saat Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Dengan terkekeh dan perut yang masih sedikit mual Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi seraya merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. "Brengsek... Mengapa sulit sekali untuk bermesraan dengannya di waktu terakhir seperti ini..."

.

_Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam sebuah gedung bernuansa putih dengan dekorasi mewah menghiasi setiap inci ruangan. Jas berwarna hitam karya designer ternama yang melekat ditubuhnya, sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang sudah di semir, dan rambut hitamnya yang di tata sedikit rapih namun masih memberikan kesan edgy membuat Uchiha muda yang satu ini semakin terlihat tampan dan berhasil memukau para tamu undangan yang sudah lebih dahulu berada disana.

"Tampan sekali siapa dia...?"

"Seperti artis saja..."

"Dimana aku sering melihat wajah itu ya? Nampaknya tidak asing..."

"Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha di pesta ini? Apakah mungkin ia sahabat dari mempelai pengantin...?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria itu didalam sebuah majalah bisnis..."

"Pria itu nampaknya tidak memiliki kekasih, sayang sekali padahal wajahnya sangat tampan..."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat. Ia menulikan telinganya dari bisikan para gadis dan pria di sekitarnya yang terpukau karena paras tampannya.

Uchiha muda yang satu ini memang membenci keramaian, ditambah lagi Naruto yang harus pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali ke lahan parkir untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tertinggal didalam mobil.

**BRUGH**

Sepertinya hari ini kesabaran sang Uchiha benar-benar sedang diuji. Seorang pria dengan tubuh cukup atletis menabrak tubuhnya dari arah samping. membuat jas yang ia kenakan terkotori oleh saus coklat beserta puding vanilla.

"Wah, Kasihan sekali pria tampan itu..."

"Lihat itu, bajunya yang mahal pasti kotor..."

"Sepertinya itu noda yang melekat cukup kuat jika tidak segera dibersihkan..."

"Dia orang kaya, sudah pasti setelah ini ia akan membuang jas kotor miliknya..."

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap sang pria terbata. Jemari putih miliknya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan corak abstrak berwarna lavender. "Maafkan aku, aku akan mengganti jas milikmu..." ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah seraya membersihkan noda yang menempel di jas milik Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Bentaknya serya menatap lurus kedua pupil berwarna lavender dihadapannya. Terlihat sangat jelas kilatan emosi yang terpancar dari kedua pupil berwarna onyx itu. Bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal erat seakan siap menghantam wajah pria dihadapannya ini.

Para tamu undangan yang mengerumuni mereka saling berbisik dan terlihat sangat menikmati setiap adegan yang berlangsung.

Namun belum sempat ia melayangkan bogem mentahnya, sebuah telapak tangan kasar, yang terasa sangat familiar dan hangat sudah lebih dahulu menggenggam erat telapak tangan miliknya.

'Huh?' Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati pria dengan rambut pirang telah berdiri disampingnya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Ayo Sasuke kau harus membersihkan dirimu..." Ucapnya lembut kepada pria di hadapannya.

Jika saja saat itu Naruto tidak datang dan menarik tangan Sasuke, entah apa yang akan terjadi kepada pria malang dengan pupil berwarna lavender itu.

**ssraaaashhhhh**

Naruto membasahi sapu tangan miliknya dibawah keran air. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang memunggunginya dan tersenyum.

"Berbaliklah teme..." Perintahnya seraya memeras sapu tangan berwarna oranye miliknya dari sisa air yang berlebih.

Dengan wajah kaku dan dingin, pria dengan rambut hitamnya ini berbalik dan menatap kedua bola mata sebiru lautan itu.

Naruto tersenyum dan membersihkan jas hitam itu dari sisa noda yang melekat. "Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga emosimu di pernikahan seseorang teme..." Sebetulnya Naruto tahu jika Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang melewati batas jika tidak menyangkut hal-hal yang dibencinya. Ditengah kerumunan orang yang menganggapnya seperti barang langka dengan makanan manis melekat di seluruh bajunya tentu saja mampu menyulut api emosi pria 22 tahun ini.

"Oh ayolah dobe, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pria itu mengotori jas mu dengan saus coklat dan puding vanilla?"

"Aku akan mencopot jas ku dan menyuruhnya untuk mencucinya..." Sahut sang pirang.

Sasuke mendengus malas, ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan melepas jas miliknya. Bau manis yang menyeruak kedalam indra penciuman membuatnya sakit kepala. Lebih baik ia hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih miliknya daripada harus tersiksa dengan bau manis yang berasal dari saus coklat dan puding vanilla.

Naruto tertawa dan ikut melepas jas miliknya. "Sepertinya mengenakan kemeja lebih menyenangkan daripada jas yang berat ini..." Ucapnya seraya mendekat kearah sang Uchiha. Mengacak rambut yang melawan gravitasi itu dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha. "Seharusnya tadi kau tidak kubiarkan untuk berjalan seorang diri..."

"Idiot..." Dengan rona merah diwajahnya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pria pirang yang sampai saat ini masih bisa membuat dadanya berdebar.

.

Wajah cantik wanita 26 tahun ini dihias lembut dengan sapuan makeup dan lipstik berwarna pink. Gaun putih panjang yang melekat ditubuhnya terlihat simple dan serasi dengan kalung mutiara yang ia kenakan. Rambut berwarna pink yang biasanya terurai kini tertata rapih dengan hiasan kecil senada dengan kalung miliknya.

"Whoaa apakah mataku sedang sakit? Kau terlihat sangat cantik Sakura..."

Pupil emeraldnya melirik kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari sisi kirinya. Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih dan jas yang menggantung di lengannya tengah memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Naruto...?"

"Yo..."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya, matanya terasa panas dan gatal. Ia tidak mau menunjukan wajah menangisnya kepada pria dihadapannya ini. Ya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Hey, kau akan membuat makeup cantikmu itu luntur..." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan mengelap airmata yang membasahi pipi Sakura.

Shikamaru mengusap lembut kepala Sakura yang kini menangis di pundaknya. "Sejak kemarin ia selalu menangis dan mengatakan jika kami tidak menepati janji..." Suara Shikamaru terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan tertawa. "Maafkan kami tidak bisa menepati janji itu Naruto..."

Naruto melangkah mendekat dan menepuk bahu Shikamaru dan Sakura. "Ini adalalah hari bahagia kalian berdua, tersenyumlah dasar bodoh..."

"Enak saja kau yang bodoh!" Ucap Shikamaru dan Sakura bersamaan.

Naruto tertawa melihat kedua tingkah laku sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu. "Bukankah itu lebih baik?" Ucapnya. "Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi..."

Sakura menormalkan deru nafasnya dan membersihkan wajahnya dari air asin itu. "Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat. Dan memeluk pinggang ramping sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke menunggu..." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Kedua wajah sepasang pengantin ini memerah, Sepertinya mereka salah paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Lalu, Dengan senyum malu-malu Sakura menyerahkan sebuah bunga sesaat sebelum Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari gedung bernuansa putih itu.

"Dobe lepaskan tanganku! Hey dobe..." Protes Sasuke saat Naruto menariknya hingga lahan parkir.

"Sudah kulepaskan..." Ucapnya jahil seraya melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya. "Ayo cepat teme..." Ucapnya seraya menyalahkan mesin mobil berwarna oranye itu.

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain dengan menghela nafas dan bunga di genggaman tangannya, Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil oranye itu mengikuti sang kekasih.

"Bunga yang cantik..." Goda Naruto. Tangan kekarnya dengan lihai menyetir mobil yang sudah bersamanya sejak 3 tahun lalu itu.

"Dobe..." Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa maksud janji yang dikatakan Shikamaru dan Sakura?" Pupil onyxnya menatap kosong kepada bunga mawar berwarna merah di genggaman tangannya.

Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu adalah janji yang kami buat 22 tahun lalu. Saat itu kami duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan kami berjanji untuk menikah secara bersamaan dengan pasangan yang kami cintai..." Jelasnya. "Kupikir mereka sudah melupakan itu, tidak kusangka mereka masih mengingatnya hingga sekarang..."

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini sebelumnya..."

"Itu hanya janji anak kecil teme, ayolah kau tidak akan marah padaku kan?" Naruto mengacak rambut hitam itu lembut.

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan menatap keluar jendela. Memperhatikan garis putih di sepanjang aspal hitam yang mereka lewati. 'Menikah...' Batinnya.

Tanpa sadar pria berambut hitam ini membuka mulutnya. "Mungkin ini juga saatnya untuk kita..." Ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar.

Sontak Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya ditengah jalan. Membuat para pengemudi lainnya harus membanting stir, mengklaksoni tanpa henti dan menyoraki mobil oranye dengan harganya yang selangit ini.

Pria dengan rambut pirangnya ini menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Uchiha muda disampingnya. "K-kau serius?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna layaknya buah tomat kesukaannya. "A-aku hanya bergurau, lupakan saja..."

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya cukup keras keatas stir mobil dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau hampir saja membuatku mati karena jantungku terlalu bahagia..."

"Dobe kau membuat pengemudi lainnya mengamuk..."

Dengan menghela nafas panjang Naruto kembali mengemudikan mobil miliknya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah wajah memerah Sasuke yang terpantul dari kaca mobil.

'Mungkin ini juga saatnya untuk kita...'

Kata-kata yang menggelitik telinganya dan membuat kupu-kupu ada di perutnya itu terus terulang di benaknya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak yang hanya mengulang di bagian itu-itu saja.

Sesungguhnya Naruto tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sepertinya tidak pernah ia bayangkan jika kata-kata itu akan terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih tercinta.

Mereka sudah bersama selama 4 tahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi kedua pria ini saling memadu kasih. Sejujurnya setahun terakhir ini Naruto juga telah memikirkan hal yang sama, tetapi ia tahu jika Sasuke masih terlalu muda dan mungkin saja ia akan menolak ajakan Naruto untuk menikah.

.

Malam ini Sasuke akan pergi ke Suna. Setelah menghadiri acara pernikahan Shikamaru dan Sakura, kedua pria ini segera bergegas pulang ke apartemen tempat dimana mereka tinggal dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama. Naruto yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke membantu membereskan barang bawaan sang kekasih karena dokumen milik pria berambut hitam ini sangat banyak dan masih belum tersusun dengan rapih.

**TING...TONG...TING...TONG...TING...TONG**

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap. Mereka tahu persis siapa tamu yang kini menekan bel pintu apartemen mereka.

"Dobe kau saja yang buka pintunya..." Perintah Sasuke.

"Kau saja teme, aku sedang repot membereskan barang-barang milikmu kau lihat...?" Tolak Naruto secara halus.

Sasuke men-death glare pria priang disampingnya Dan segera bergegas membuka pintu. Menyambut dengan setengah hati tamu yang kini berdiri diambang pintu mereka.

"Hey! Adikku sayang..." Sapanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan dengan design interior yang mewah dan suhu yang lumayan dingin. "Dingin sekali, kau pasti menghabiskan banyak uangmu untuk membayar listrik..." Sindir Itachi seraya menunjuk kearah air conditioner yang terpasang disudut ruangan.

"Naruto yang membayar semua itu, aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan uangku satu sen pun..." Sahutnya dingin.

Itachi tertawa dan menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa kulit berwarna hitam. "Menyenangkan bukan memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto?" Tanya Itachi seraya melirik kearah pintu kamar mereka berdua.

'Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu jika Naruto ada di dalam sana...' Batin Sasuke.

"Tetapi apakah kau yakin kalian akan terus bersama...?"

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang Kakak. "Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"4 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama, apa kalian tidak bosan?" Itachi bangkit dari atas kursi dan melangkah mendekat. "Ditambah lagi, kalian akan tinggal terpisah cukup jauh dan sudah pasti kalian akan bertemu orang baru setiap harinya..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kami sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersama selamanya Itachi..." Naruto berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyuman miliknya.

Itachi melirik kearah Sasuke. Raut wajah kaku dan dingin itu kini tergantikan oleh raut wajah gusar dan emosi. "Begitu rupanya, baguslah jika seperti itu..." Ucap Itachi. Ia meletakan sebuah dokumen diatas meja dan jalan dengan santai menuju pintu. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan..." Dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan menutup pintu.

**BLAM**

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Sejak awal menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke ia memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Itachi. Terkadang pria itu bisa bersikap sangat baik, namun tidak jarang juga Itachi bersikap seperti mencoba untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke...?" Panggil Naruto. Ia melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh pundak sang Uchiha.

"Hn..." Sahutnya.

"Dokumennya su–"

"Kau pikir Itachi mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

'Awesome Itachi, you do it again sooo smoothly...' Batinnya.

Ini bukan pertama kali atau kedua atau ketiga atau keempat atau kelima kalinya Itachi mencoba untuk menggoyahkan perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto. Tetapi ini sudah berulang kali bahkan Naruto tidak tahu kejadian ini sudah terulang berapa kali.

Tetapi kali ini lebih persoalannya jauh lebih complex. Melihat dari kondisi hubungan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan terpisah oleh jarak. Itachi sangat mengerti bagaimana membuat Sasuke menggoyahkan perasaanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kemarilah..." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke kearah sofa. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa empuk itu dan menatap lurus kearah sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya.

Suara yang biasanya terdengar lembut itu kini terdengar satu tone lebih berat. Sasuke tahu jika kini Naruto sedang membawanya kedalam percakapan yang lebih serius.

"Apa 4 tahun tidak cukup bagimu untuk mempercayaiku?"

Pupil hitam itu membulat sempurna. Kata-kata Naruto seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dobe? tentu saja aku percaya padamu..."

"Benarkah?"

**DEG**

Sasuke tertawa nervous. Pria dihadapannya seakan bisa membaca seluruh pikirannya saat ini. "Dobe hentikan omong kosongmu, lebih baik kau membantuku membereskan semua ini..."

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah..." Ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke dan melangkah menuju kamar.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Berusaha melemaskan otot tubuhnya yang terasa tegang keatas bantalan empuk itu.

"Dasar bodoh..." Gumamnya pelan dengan kedua lengan yang menutupi wajahnya.

.

Naruto membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah kunci mobil kesayangannya yang tertumpuk diantara kertas, paper clip, dan kunci mobil miliknya yang lain.

"Aku akan menunggumu dibawah..." Ucapnya singkat seraya mengecup bibir dingin sang Uchiha dan membawa tumpukan barang milik sang kekasih di tangannya.

"Hn..." Dengan handuk di pinggulnya dan tubuh yang masih setengah basah, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur.

Sebentar lagi, Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja. ia akan meninggalkan ruangan favoritnya di apartemen milik mereka berdua. Ruangan dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Ia mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan, sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua dan oranye, sebuah kasur king size, dan sebuah lemari yang berada di sepanjang tembok. Menjadi sorotan public seperti mereka berdua memang membutuhkan hal lebih terutama di bagian penampilan.

Lalu, Pupil hitam itu terfokus pada bantal milik Naruto.

"Citrus..." Gumamnya pelan saat mengendus bantal milik Naruto. Hidup bersama selama 4 tahun sepertinya sudah membuat Sasuke terbiasa, atau bisa dibilang menyukai akan bau citrus favorit Naruto.

'Bodoh...' Batinnya.

Tersadar jika Naruto sedang menunggunya di bawah dengan cepat Sasuke segera memakai baju dan berlari menyusul sang kekasih yang sudah lebih dahulu menunggunya di dalam mobil.

**CLICK**

"Safety belt..." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus malas dan menatap keluar jendela. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Ayolah, teme... Aku tahu kau suka saat aku memakaikanmu safety belt..." Goda sang Uzumaki.

"Terserah kau saja dobe..." Sahut Sasuke seraya mendorong wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

"How about a kiss before we left home?" Bisik Naruto menggoda di telinga Sasuke.

"Only a peck..." Sahutnya.

"Peck? Are you a kindergarten? Gimme a kiss and I'll drive you to Suna..." Bisiknya lagi seraya mengigit daun telinga Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Sasuke menoleh dan menatap sang pirang malas. "Kau ini merepotkan sekali dobe..." Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua.

5 centi...

4 centi...

3 centi...

2 centi...

**drrrrrttttttt**...**drrrrtttttt**

Merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan merogoh saku celananya. Membuat sang Uchiha mendengus malas dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Ya, oh? Email? Aku akan mengceknya nanti..." Ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke tahu persis siapa yang baru saja menelpon Naruto. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan pria berambut merah yang selalu berada disamping Naruto disaat jam kerja.

"Gaara...?" Gumamnya pelan. Hanya untuk memastikan jika dugaannya benar.

"Ya, dia memberitahuku tentang meeting tadi siang..."

"Hn..." Gumamnya tidak peduli.

Setelah menyimpan ponsel miliknya kembali kedalam saku celana, Naruto menyalahkan mobil miliknya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan hal yang tadi teme?"

"Tidak..." Sahutnya singkat.

"T-tapi teme...?"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Sekarang cepatlah antarkan aku ke Suna dobe..." Bentaknya.

"B-baiklah..." Sahut Naruto.

Poor Naruto. Seharusnya ia sudah mengetahui jika akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi asistenmu di Suna?" Tanya Naruto.

"Belum..." Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. Memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang melaju beriringan dengan mobil milik Naruto.

"Hahh rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Suna dan melihat asisten barumu..." Ucapnya.

Sasuke melirik kearah sang pirang. Mencoba menggoda sang kekasih yang sedang menyetir. "Kuharap ia tampan..."

Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto masuk kedalam jebakannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang kini memucat saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari sang kekasih.

"Kutarik kembali janjiku padamu teme. Aku tidak akan mengunjungimu disaat hari libur. Tetapi aku akan mengunjungimu setiap 2 hari sekali..."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terlihat cukup shock saat mendengar perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto.

"A-apa? Kau gila?!" Protesnya. "Kau memiliki jadwal yang padat bodoh! Aku tidak mau menganggu pekerjaanmu..." Lanjutnya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat teme. Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap 2 hari sekali..." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menurut Sasuke mengerikan diwajahnya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak menyukai saat Naruto berada di dekatnya. Hanya saja dari awal menjalin hubungan bersama sang pirang. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencampurkan pekerjaan dengan hal pribadi mereka.

Dan juga ia tidak mau membuat Naruto menjadi tidak kompeten dalam pekerjaanya karena lebih mementingkan dirinya seorang.

'Damn it!' Batinnya.

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama..." Sambut seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut ikalnya.

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke. "Dobe, aku akan keatas untuk bertemu Ayah. Bisakah kau membawa dokumen ini ke ruang kerjaku..." Pinta Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup pipi sang Uchiha. "Baiklah..." Ucapnya dengan mengedipkan matanya. Membuat wajah para karyawan yang berada disekitarnya memerah sempurna.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinnya menuju lift. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengunjungi Uchiha corp yang terletak di Suna. Uchiha Fugaku adalah rekan bisnis Naruto sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Karena itulah ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Typical Uchiha..." Gumam Naruto pelan setelah meletakan beberapa dokumen milik Sasuke ke atas meja dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang didominasi oleh cat biru dan sedikit sentuhan cat putih ini memang terasa sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama..."

"Eh...?" Sontak Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Seorang pria tampan bertubuh cukup atletis dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji. Aku ditugaskan Uchiha Fugaku untuk menjadi asisten pribadimu..." Ucapnya mantap.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pemuda dihadapannya tampak familiar. Tetapi ia tidak ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu pria berambut panjang ini.

"Sasuke-sama...?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ahh sepertinya kau salah sangka..." Ucapnya. "Aku hanya supir pribadi Sasuke-sama. Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan beberapa dokumen..." Bohong Naruto.

"Ahh.. Maafkan aku, kupikir kau Sasuke-sama..." Neji menggaruk kepalanya nervous dan tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Sahut Naruto ramah.

"Pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya? Wajahmu tampak sangat familiar..." Tanya Neji seraya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk. "Tuan...?"

"Benarkah? Aku juga merasa kau sangat familiar. Oh... Panggil saja aku Na–"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya. "Dobe, Ayah memintamu untuk menemuinya..." Ucapnya.

Entah secara kebetulan atau tidak. Saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan, dengan sangat jelas Naruto melihat raut wajah Neji yang menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Ia seakan terpesona oleh ketampanan sang Uchiha. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

Menyadari ada orang asing didalam ruangannya Sasuke meletakan dokumen yang ia bawa keatas meja dan menatap lurus kearah pria di sampingnya. "Siapa kau?"

"A-aku Hyuuga Neji. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi asistenmu..." Ucapnya terbata.

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Lalu ia kembali menatap pria dihadapannya dengan raut wajah emosi. "Kau...? Kau pria yang menumpahi bajuku dengan saus dan puding coklat!" Bentak Sasuke setelah menyadari raut wajah yang tampak sangat familiar di hadapannya.

Ah...

Pantas saja...

Naruto bangkit dari sofa empuk itu dan menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari Neji. "Sasuke hentikan!" Bentak Naruto. "Neji sudah meminta maaf padamu dan itu hanya sebuah saus coklat. Aku akan bertemu Fugaku-san. Lebih baik kau berbincang dengan Neji. Ia akan menjadi asistenmu mulai sekarang..." Naruto melangkah kearah pintu dan meninggalkan ruang kerja sang Uchiha.

"Jadi kau yang akan menjadi asistenku selama di Suna?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Mohon kerja samanya..." Ucap Neji seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke seraya membuka dokumen miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan mengeceknya satu persatu.

Neji menoleh kearah pintu dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung. 'Hanya seorang supir pribadi dan ia berani membentak Sasuke-sama...? Hebat sekali...' Batin Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bereskan semua ini dan tata di dalam lemari..." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke-sama..." Sahut Neji.

.

"Fugaku-san?" Sapa Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Ah...! Naruto... Bagaimana kabarmu?" Fugaku bangkit dari atas kursi dan menepuk pundak pria bertubuh atletis dihadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan bagaimana dengamu...?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk berhenti dari seluruh aktifitas merepotkan ini bukan...?" Fugaku tertawa dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk. "Kau mau kopi?"

"Tidak usah terima kasih Fugaku-san..." Jawab Naruto sopan.

"Mulai besok Sasuke akan bekerja di Suna, kuharap itu tidak membuatmu kesepian..." Fugaku tersenyum dan sedikit menundukan wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang Naruto adalah kekasih Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap lurus kearah pria dihadapannya. "Fugaku-san, kesehatanmu lebih penting daripada apapun. Walaupun aku harus pergi ke Suna setiap hari. Aku akan baik-baik saja..." Ucap Naruto.

"Itu akan membuatmu kesulitan dalam pekerjaan. Tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri. Sasuke mencintaimu Naruto, jika ia merindukanmu sudah pasti ia akan kembali ke Konoha dan mengunjungimu..." Fugaku bangkit dari atas kursinya dan kembali menepuk bahu Naruto. "Ini semua tentang kepercayaan Naruto. percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan mempercayai pasanganmu..."

Sesaat Naruto terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Fugaku seakan berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha besok. Sekarang kembalilah ke apartemen. Kau pasti lelah..." Ucap Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Fugaku-san..." Ucap Naruto sopan seraya membungkukan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa biru tua itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. 'Ini semua tentang kepercayaan. percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan mempercayai pasanganmu...' Batin Naruto seraya menundukan wajahnya. "Aku percaya pada Sasuke..." Gumamnya pelan seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tentu saja kau harus percaya padaku dobe..."

"Huh?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sesosok pria berambut dan berkulit pucat yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah kaku dan dingin khas sang Uchiha. "Sasuke...?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pulang aku sangat lelah..." Ucapnya seraya menarik lengan kekar sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang kekasih. "Aku sangat lapar, bagaimana jika makan malam terlebih dahulu...?"

"Jika bukan ramen, aku akan menyutujuinya..."

"Hey, kau pikir ini Konoha? Tentu saja tidak ada ramen disini..." Protes Naruto seraya mengacak rambut sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tertawa dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. "Naruto..."

"Hm...?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir sang Uzumaki. "Sesuai permintaanmu pagi ini..." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendahului sang kekasih.

Naruto tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri sang Uchiha. Memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu dari belakang dan tersenyum. "Thanks..."

"Hn..." Gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Walaupun hanya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya, itu sudah cukup untuk menyingkirkan semua keraguan didalam benak Sang Uzumaki.

Lagipula jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya, tidak akan mungkin Uchiha muda yang satu ini bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama sang pirang bodoh selama 4 tahun.

.

_Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh... Jadi ini apartemenmu?" Naruto meletakan beberapa tas plastik berisikan pasta mentah dan beberapa bahan tambahan lainnya diatas meja.

Setelah 60 menit menyusuri jalanan Suna yang sudah terbilang sepi dan tidak menemukan satupun restoran yang masih buka hingga larut malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan mentah di supermarket dan memasaknya.

"Hn..." Gumamnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa alat masak.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Satu buah kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi. "Kenapa kecil sekali?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar sang Uchiha. "Seluruh ruangan ini didominasi oleh cat putih? Kau yakin? Bahkan furnitur ruanganmu sangat sederhana..." Protes Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memotong dadu tomat-tomat segar yang berwarna sangat merah. "Well, maafkan aku jika apartemen ini tidak sebagus apartemen milikmu dobe..."

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena protesnya dan mendekati pria yang lebih muda 10 tahun dari dirinya ini. "Hey, ayolah kau tidak akan marah karena hal kecil seperti ini bukan? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman tinggal disini kau tahu...?"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya saat merasakan lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan hembusan nafas di pundak sebelah kirinya. "Bagiku ini semua tidak masalah dobe. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak di kantor, kau tahu itu bukan...?" Ucapnya. "Dan menyingkirlah atau kau akan mati kelaparan..." Ancam sang Uchiha.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Baiklah, buatkan yang special untuk kekasihmu yang kelaparan ini..." Bisik Naruto seraya menepuk bokong sang Uchiha. Membuat pria berusia 22 tahun itu sedikit terkejut dan menjatuhkan pisau dari genggaman tangannya keatas lantai.

"Akan kubunuh kau dobe jika melakukannya sekali lagi!" Ancam Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Naruto tertawa. dengan santainya ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa, menyalahkan televisi, dan mencari saluran tv favoritnya.

4 tahun bersama Sasuke terkadang membuat pria tampan berambut pirang ini tidak habis pikir jika sang kekasih ternyata masih saja bereaksi sama seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Ya, reaksi yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Hanya satu kata itulah yang selalu ada di benak Naruto saat melihat wajah sang Uchiha yang memerah karena ulah jahil dan mesumnya.

'Wajahnya masih memerah saat aku menyentuh bokongnya dasar teme. Kau lupa sudah berapa kali aku memanjamu di bagian itu setiap malam?" Batin Naruto dengan wajah mesum miliknya.

Jika saja Sasuke bisa membaca isi pikiran Naruto, mungkin Ditektur muda yang satu ini akan meregang nyawa detik ini juga.

"Dobe kemarilah..." Panggil Sasuke dari arah dapur.

Naruto menoleh dan bangkit dari atas sofa menuju dapur. Sasuke yang sedang meletakan piring keatas meja menunjuk kearah lemari pendingin dan meminta Naruto untuk mengambilkan beberapa buah dan tomat untuknya.

"Dimana jeruk milikmu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya meletakan pasta dengan saucenya keatas meja. Lalu ia membuka apron yang ia kenakan dan menggantungkannya disamping lemari dapur.

Naruto meletakan tomat-tomat segar keatas meja dan duduk di kursi. "Memangnya kau membeli jeruk untukku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Kuletakan di bagian paling bawah agar cepat dingin. Karena kau tidak akan memakannya jika tidak dingin..."

Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar Naruto segera membuka pintu lemari pendingin. Mengambil sekantung buah oranye kaya vitamin c itu dan kembali ke meja makan.

"Aku mencintaimuuuuuuuuuu..."

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya dan mulai menyantap pasta buatannya. "Kau mencintaiku atau jeruk itu dobe?"

Dengan cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajahnya. Pria pirang ini menunjuk kearah buah berwarna oranye yang kaya akan vitamin c itu dan dengan instant mendapat lemparan irisan tomat dari sang kekasih tepat di wajahnya.

**SPLAT**

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya, menundukan wajahnya dan mengucak mata sebelah kirinya. "Sasuke biji tomat ini masuk kedalam mataku..." Ucapnya pelan.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap hidangan di hadapannya. Tetapi melihat sang kekasih terlihat cukup kesakitan, ia segera bangkit dari atas kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Buka matamu..." Perintahnya.

"Tidak bisa, sakit sekali..."

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu jika kau tidak membuka matamu Naruto..." Merasa bersalah dan kesal secara bersamaan pria berambut hitam ini mencoba untuk membuka paksa kelopak mata sang pirang.

Namun belum sempat ia melihat pupil biru sang kekasih. Wajah tampan di hadapannya dengan cepat mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aktingku bagus bukan...?" Goda Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Dasar bodoh..." Gumam Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Naruto.

Ciuman yang mulanya lembut kini menjadi lebih menuntut dan mendominasi. Naruto yang tidak mau kalah segera mulai menyelipkan tangannya kedalam kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke. Meraba kulit lembut dengan telapak tangan kasarnya dan membuat Sasuke melenguh dan melepaskan pagutannya.

"Uunhh..."

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sasuke. Memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat itu, menggelitik seluruh rongga mulut dengan lidahnya dan mengabsen seluruh gigi putih Sasuke hingga saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Mhh–Hhh..." Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin melemas Sasuke mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaganya dan melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Kau menyukainya?" Goda Naruto dengan tangan yang meremas pelan pantat Sasuke. Membuat wajah sang Uchiha memerah dengan sempurna saat ia mengangguk dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika melanjutkannya dikamar?" Bisik Naruto menggoda seraya menjilati telinga Sasuke. Membuat tubuh putih pucat itu kehilangan tenaga dan berakhir duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"disini saja..." Sahutnya pelan.

"Hm? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu..." Goda Naruto. Perlahan jemarinya mulai membuka kancing baju berwarna biru dongker itu. Sesekali ia mengecup puting Sasuke dan membuat pria 22 tahun itu mendesah tertahan.

"Di–Nhhh... Disini saja–ahh! shit dobe it hurts!" Protesnya saat Naruto dengan gemas mengigit putingnya.

"Hehe maafkan aku..." Ucap Naruto setengah berbisik. Kemudian ia membuka ikat pinggang milik Sasuke dan mengenyahkan celana jeans hitam yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Nhh–hhh..." Desah Sasuke saat Naruto memasukan 2 jari kedalam mulutnya. Tidak menunggu lebih lama Sasuke menghisap dan membasahi seluruh inchi jari Naruto dengan saliva miliknya. Membuat pria pirang ini harus menelan ludahnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Merasakan jika jarinya sudah cukup dimanja oleh rongga mulut Sasuke. Naruto menarik jarinya dan dengan perlahan memasukannya kedalam lubang Sasuke. Membuat tubuh putih pucat itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan jari Naruto perlahan masuk kedalam.

"Ahh–hhahh–akh! D-dobe perlahan..." Protes Sasuke saat ia rasa sakit sedikit menyerang di bagian bawah tubuhnya. 2 minggu tidak melakukan penetrasi ternyata mampu membuat Sasuke kembali merasakan sakit sama seperti ia melakukan sex untuk yang pertama kali.

Tidak mau melukai sang kekasih Naruto mendudukan Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang memerah diatas meja. Dengan cepat ia berlari untuk mengambil sebuah botol yang berada di sekitar dapur dan kembali ke meja. Tentu saja dengan menghiraukan tatapan 'benda-aneh-apa-yang-kau-bawa-itu-dobe' dari sang Uchiha.

"Itu tidak higienis bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke saat Naruto menuangkan minyak itu keatas tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Naruto menggunakan minyak goreng untuk mempermudah penetrasi? Membayangkan minyak berwarna kuning bening itu melumuri setiap inchi lubang pantatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Ayolah teme, buka kakimu. kita tidak membawa lotion satupun dari rumah kau ingat?" Keluh Naruto.

Disatu sisi Sasuke merasa tidak yakin jika minyak bisa digunakan untuk mempermudah proses penetrasi, tetapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak menyangkal jika ia menginginkan Naruto untuk memenuhi tubuhnya saat ini juga.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan bokongku setelah ini. Aku akan membunuhmu Naruto..." Ancam Sasuke dengan wajah memerah seraya membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Memberi akses bagi si pirang bodoh untuk memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang hangat itu. Minyak yang sudah melumuri seluruh jarinya, membuat jari-jari panjang Naruto lebih mudah untuk bergerak in-and-out.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan bokongmu yang sexy ini tentu saja aku juga akan menderita hingga menangis kau tahu?" Goda Naruto seraya menggerakan jarinya lebih cepat.

"Akhh–hhhh–AH! Naruto–hahh!" Desah Sasuke menjadi-jadi saat Naruto menambahkan jari kedalam lubangnya dan menyentuh sweet-spot miliknya.

"Disini?" Goda Naruto seraya kembali menghentakan jarinya kesatu titik yang mampu membuat tubuh putih pucat itu menggelinjang dan bergetar dibuatnya.

"Aghh–ohh–nhh! N-Naruto–ahh–! Brengsek! Cepat masukan!" Protes Sasuke seraya menarik rambut pirang sang Uzumaki.

"Ouch–Ouch–Ouch–!" Teriak Naruto, mencoba untuk melepaskan jemari putih pucat itu yang menarik rambut pirangnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku atau tidak ada sex malam ini dobe!" Bentak Sasuke.

Telapak tangan kasar dan kekar itu menggenggam erat lengan sang Uchiha dan menjauhkan tangan putih pucat itu dari kepalnya. "Roger Captain..." Dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya Naruto menghentakan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Sang Uchiha.

Membuat pria 22 tahun ini membulatkan pupilnya saat ujung kejantanan Naruto menyentuh sweet-spot miliknya. "AGH–Ah! N-Naruto–AH! Shit–nhhh"

"Hahh–hhh–Sasuke–" Naruto menghentakan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Membuat sang Uchiha meneteskan liurnya dari sudut bibirnya dan mencengkram pundaknya hingga membuat luka yang cukup dalam.

"Ah–nhh–akh! Hahhh N-Narutoohh–hhhh–lebih dalam– AH!" Sasuke kembali melebarkan kakinya, membuat Naruto lebih mudah untuk memanjanya.

Dengan sengaja Naruto menarik kejantanannya keluar dari lubang Sasuke. Membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu memberikan tatapan membunuhnya saat Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi makan.

Dengan nafas tersengal dan kejantanan yang berdiri tegak, Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari atas meja dan menatap kearah Naruto. "Apa yang–hhh... kau lakukan dobe?"

"You want this right?" Dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya Naruto menunjuk kearah organ keras yang berada diantara kedua pahanya. "So move yourself..." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan menggoda.

Dengan tubuh yang lemas dan pupil hitam yang terselimuti oleh nafsu, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari atas meja dan duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto. "Nhh–Seperti ini...?" Ucapnya menggoda seraya memasukan kejantanan Naruto kedalam lubangnya.

"Tch..." Naruto harus menahan nafasnya saat tangan dingin sang Uchiha menyentuh kejantanan miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam lubang sempit dan basah itu.

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah dengan perlahan. "Nhh–hhh–mhh–" dengan posisi seperti ini, kejantanan Naruto bisa masuk jauh lebih dalam daripada posisi sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke harus menahan berat tubuhnya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto.

"Mhh– Sasuke..." Desah Naruto seraya mengigit leher Sasuke dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark.

"Ah–hahh–! Shit–hnn! Dont leave any marks you–akh! moron–!" protes sang Uchiha seraya menaikan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah lebih cepat. Sesekali ia mengetatkan lubangnya dan membuat Naruto kembali harus menahan nafas dan mendesah tertahan.

"You're mine–nhh I should mark you right...?" Goda Naruto. Sasuke yang menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah benar-benar menjadi pemandangan yang sangat erotis bagi pria berambut pirang ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya yang memerah, saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir dan desahan menggoda yang tak henti meluncur dari bibir lembut sang Uchiha benar-benar membuat libido Naruto meningkat.

"Anhh–ah! N-Naruto... Lebih–ah! Bantu aku le–akh–shit! Lebih– Cepathh ahh! Aku–hampir–"

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya dan sedikit nafasnya. Mengerti jika Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan, Ia mengangkat tubuh ramping berkulit putih pucat dipangkuannya dan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo lebih cepat. "Nhh–! Mhhh–hhhh S-Sasuke..."

"Ahh–! Hhh–akh! Keluarkan didalam–Akh! N-Naruto!" Pinta Sasuke. Kejantanannya berkedut dan Saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya, merasakan jika sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak pria bermarga Uchiha ini mengcengkram bahu Naruto dan menghentakan pinggulnya kebawah dengan tempo lebih cepat.

"Hhhh–hahh–nghh S-Sasuke!" Satu hentakan terakhir dan Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya kedalam lubang sang Uchiha

Nafasnya memendek dan tubuh putih pucat itu mengejang. "Ah–akh! Ah! Hahh–akhh! N-Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke seraya membasahi perut dan dadanya dengan cairan kental berwarna putih

.

"Berhenti merokok dobe..." Protes Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan lengket ia mengantuk tetapi Naruto tidak mengijinkannya untuk tidur.

Naruto tertawa, ia menghisap rokok itu dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat diwajah Sasuke. Membuat pria Uchiha ini berdecak kesal dan melempar bantal ke wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Unff! Teme kau hampir saja membuat wajahku yang tampan ini terluka..." Protes Naruto. Sasuke mendengus dan memutar matanya, lalu ia kembali menggulung tubuhnya didalam balutan selimut.

Pupil biru itu melirik kearah samping, memandang tubuh tak berdaya sang kekasih yang tergulung didalam selimut. Naruto mematikan rokok miliknya dan membuangnya kedalam asbak. Jemari kasarnya perlahan memainkan rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kau lelah?" Tanya sang pirang.

"Hn..." Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya perlahan menutup. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan kantuknya. Ruangan bersuhu dingin dengan bantal dan selimut itu terasa sangat nyaman di tubuhnya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan cat ruangan kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

Naruto tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke. Membawa pria berkulit pucat itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan mengecup dahi sang Uchiha. "Tidurlah..." Ucapnya lembut.

"Neji... akan menjemputku besok, kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke kan– Zzz...zzZ...Zzz..."

"Roger Captain..." Bisik Naruto lembut ditelinga Sasuke. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia tidak suka jika Sasuke menyebut nama pria lain saat mereka sedang bersama.

'He's mine...' Batin Naruto. "If somebody touch it, I'm gonna pew pew them..." Ucap Naruto seraya membentuk sebuah pistol dengan jemari tangannya dan menembakannya ke udara.

Jika saja Sasuke mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto mungkin ia akan tertawa dan berfikir betapa idiot tingkah kekasihnya yang satu ini.

.

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke membangunkan Naruto. Tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh handuk dipinggulnya kini sudah kembali segar. Berendam dipagi hari dengan air hangat setelah melakukan aktifitas bersama Naruto semalam memang menjadi bagian favorite pria bermarga Uchiha ini. "Dobe..." Panggilnya lagi. Namun sia-sia Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris morning alarm dari sang kekasih. Ia masih saja tertidur pulas dengan mulut yang terbuka serta tangan dan kaki memeluk guling.

Kesal. Sasuke menarik guling yang ada didalam pelukan Naruto. Menarik lengan kekar itu dan membuat pria 32 tahun ini terduduk diatas kasur dengan wajah menunduk dan dengkuran halus. Membangunkan Naruto dipagi hari memanglah bukan hal yang mudah. kecuali jika hari kerja, si pirang ini dengan giatnya bangun sendiri tanpa harus membuat Sasuke susah payah membangunkannya. Ya, mungkin itu karena kewajibannya menjadi seorang Direktur Uzumaki corp.

Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke mengambil satu pasang jas berwarna hitam beserta sepatu dan jam tangan berwarna senada buatan designer terkenal. Tidak lupa juga ia semprotkan parfum favoritnya keseluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya pria Uchiha ini ingin membuat seluruh karyawan Uchiha corp terpesona akan ketampanan wajah dan juga tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh busana mahal.

Setelah berpakaian rapih ia kembali melangkah mendekati kasur dan juga pria berambut pirang yang masih saja tertidur pulas dengan posisi terduduk. 'Seperti mayat saja' batin Sasuke seraya mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Menatap bingung kepada sang pirang di sampingnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sepertinya Sasuke akan membiarkan Naruto tidur lebih lama dan akan menghubungi pria pirang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya di kantor. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menjabat sebagai seorang Direktur dan telat di hari pertama sepertinya sama sekali tidak keren.

"Akan kuhubungi kau nanti..." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup bibir Naruto dan mendorong tubuh itu kembali keatas kasur.

**TING**

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby dan seorang pria dengan jas abu-abu yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Melewati beberapa gadis remaja dan wanita dewasa yang sama sekali tidak berkedip saat memandangnya seakan terpesona oleh ketampanan sang Uchiha.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-sama..." Sapanya sopan seraya membukakan pintu mobil bagi sang Direktur Utama.

Tidak memperdulikan kebaikan hati Neji, ia segera naik keatas mobil tanpa membuka mulutnya. Mengeluatkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengirimi beberapa pesan singkat untuk sang kekasih.

"Tidurmu nyenyak Sasuke-sama...?" Neji berbasa-basi mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku saat bersama Sasuke.

"Hn..."

sedikit tidak mengerti maksud dari gumaman Sasuke. Pria berambut panjang kembali mengulangi perkataannya. "Tidurmu nyenyak Sasuke-sama...?"

Kesal karena terganggu Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menatap keluar jendela."lebih baik kau fokus saja dalam menyetir Neji..." Ketusnya.

"A-ah Ya–maafkan aku Sasuke-sama..." Ucap Neji salah tingkah. Kini ia tahu mengapa para karyawan pria lainnya mengatakan jika Uchiha sama saja seperti balok es. Keras dan dingin.

.

Naruto menguap lebar dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ruangan bercat putih ini tampak asing bagi dirinya. Sesaat ia sama sekali tidak mengenali ruangan ini, tetapi saat menoleh kearah samping dan melihat beberapa barang milik Sasuke ia tersadar jika sekarang ia berada di Suna.

Dengan malas ia mencoba bangkit dari atas kasur setelah membaca beberapa pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Melangkahkan kakinya kedapur, dan memakan pasta bekas semalam sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

"Hahh..." Desahnya malas. Terbiasa dengan aktifitasnya yang padat dan kini ia hanya bermalas-malasan dirumah ternyata cukup membuat pria berambut pirang ini merasa sangat jenuh menunggu sang kekasih kembali kerumah.

Alih-alih menonton saluran tv favoritnya. Ia mengambil posel dsari saku celananya, menekan beberapa tombol angka dan menelfon seseorang.

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada di Suna? Kalau begitu temui aku di Suna coffee shop. Kau mengerti? Ok bagus. Sampai nanti..."

Dengan semangat ia segera meluncur ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dari keringat dan mengganti pakaiannya.

**[_Suna Coffee Shop_]**

"Selamat siang tuan, selamat menikmati kopi kami..." Sapa sang pelayan berparas cantik dan dada yang besar saat Naruto masuk kedalam kedai kopi mereka.

"Direktur..."

Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Seorang pria berambut merah ternyata sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. "Kau sudah lama menunggu...?" Tanya Naruto seraya memanggil sang pelayan cantik. Ia memesan 2 cangkir kopi hitam dan 2 potong cake.

Gaara tersenyum dan meletakan beberapa dokumen keatas meja. Karena Naruto sedang cuti selama 2 hari itu berarti semua pekerjaan sang pirang ini diambil alih olehnya. "Belum..." Sahutnya. "Ini ada beberapa dokumen dari peru–"

"Hey aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk alasan bekerja kau tahu?" Potong Naruto. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku mencari beberapa benda hari ini..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Wajah Gaara memerah. "Baiklah, maafkan aku direktur..." Katanya. Entah mimpi apa dia semalam, pagi ini Naruto mengajaknya untuk minum kopi dan kini Naruto memintanya untuk menemani mencari beberapa benda.

Sang pelayan kembali dan meletakan cangkir kopi beserta cake keatas meja. Dengan menggoda ia mengedipkan matanya kearah Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria pirang yang menurutnya sangat sexy itu.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan special dari sang pelayan hanya tersenyum dan mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya. Ya, bagaimana pun juga ia memang tidak tertarik pada wanita.

"Sepertinya wanita itu menyukaimu..." Goda Gaara seraya menyantap cake miliknya.

Naruto tertawa saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari pria berambut merah ini. "Ayolah Gaara, kau tahu aku tidak suka wanita bukan...?" Ucapnya jujur.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya. Sasuke selalu menatapnya seakan-akan memberitahu untuk 'jauhi-Naruto-atau-kau-akan-mati' sejak mereka bertemu. Sekitar 3 tahun lalu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto setelah menghabiskan kopi dan cake miliknya.

"Sudah..." Sebenarnya kopi milik Gaara masih tersisa cukup banyak. Sedari tadi ia hanya menatap wajah tampan Naruto tanpa menyentuh kopi atau cake miliknya saat mereka berbincang.

Naruto berjalan kearah kasir membayar kopi dan cake yang ia pesan. Tidak lupa juga ia memberikan tip cukup besar kepada sang pelayan cantik yang mengedipkan matanya tadi.

"Kau memberinya uang?" Tanya Gaara sedikit cemburu.

Naruto tertawa dan membuka pintu mobilnya. "Hanya berterima kasih karena ia telah menyukaiku..." Sahutnya santai. Membuat Gaara mendengus malas sebelum ikut masuk kedalam mobil berwarnya oranye itu.

Naruto menunjuk kearah selembar kertas yang terletak di samping kemudinya. Menyuruh sang asisten untuk membawanya.

"Peralatan rumah...?" Tanya Gaara sedikit tidak mengerti. Untuk apa Naruto membutuhkan peralatan rumah seanyak ini? Bukankah apartemen miliknya baik-baik saja?

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum. "Untuk apartemen Sasuke. Aku tidak tega melihatnya tinggal di apartemen seperti itu..." Jelasnya.

Gaara terdiam. Rasa sakit di dadanya seakan-akan membuatnya tidak bisa merespon perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto. Awalnya ia berpikir hari ini adalah hari terbahagia yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Tetapi ternyata sama saja seperti hari-hari lainnya. Ia tidaklah lebih dari seorang asisten yang bekerja untuk seorang Naruto sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Gaara...?" Panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya... Sasuke pasti akan menyukainya..." Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum. Biarlah hari ini sama seperti hari-hari lainnya toh ia akan bersama Naruto hari ini dari pagi hingga malam. 'Anggap saja sebuah kencan...' batin Gaara menghibur diri.

.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama, ada yang bisa kami bantu" seorang pria dan wanita dengan seragam berwarna biru datang menghampiri Naruto. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui siapa Naruto sejak awal, karena itu mereka sangat bersemangat saat Naruto menghampiri toko milik mereka.

Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara dan menunjuk kesebuah kertas yang ada didalam genggaman tangan pria berambut merah ini. "Aku membutuhkan beberapa barang yang sudah kucatatkan didalam kertas ini. Bisakah kalian mendapatkannya untukku?" Naruto tersenyum dan melirik kearah lorong cat yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Tentu! Kami akan mendapatkannya untukmu Naruto-sama, silahkan berkeliling selagi kami mengambilkan barang-barang ini untukmu..." Sahut sang pelayan pria semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar seakan melihat tubuh Naruto adalah sebuah uang kertas berukuran besar.

"Baguslah..." Ucap Naruto. "Gaara kau ikut mereka, aku akan memilih beberapa cat..." Perintah Naruto sebelum meninggalkan pria berambut merah untuk memilih warna cat kesukaan sang kekasih.

"Err tuan? Bisa kami lihat daftarnya?" Pinta sang pelayan sopan.

Dengan sedikit kesal Gaara menyerahkan selembar kertas itu dan pergi meninggalkan para pelayan yang kini mulai bergegas mengepack barang permintaan Naruto. Ternyata ini lebih buruk daripada yang ia bayangkan. Melihat Naruto terlihat sangat menyayangi Sasuke membuat dadanya sakit. Bahkan pria pirang itu tidak mau warna cat kesukaan Sasuke dipilihkan oleh sang pelayan.

"Benar-benar hari yang sangat buruk..." Keluh Gaara.

"Gaara? Kau kah itu?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Pria berambut merah ini menoleh kearah samping. Seorang pria bertubuh cukup atletis tengah memandanginya dengan wajah penasaran.

'Siapa dia? Wajahnya sangat familiar. Tetapi aku tidak mengenalnya...' Batin Gaara. Mencoba mengingat-ingat namun gagal ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenal wajah familiar dihadapannya.

"Ini aku..!" Teriak sang pria seraya sedikit berlari menghampiri Gaara. "Aku anak laki-laki yang tinggal disebelah rumahmu Kau ingat...?" Ia mencoba meyakinkan Gaara yang masih terlihat tidak mengenali dirinya. "Kita selalu bermain di sungai dan menangkap serangga saat musim panas...!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Gaara terdiam. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang masa kecilnya silam. Musim panas, serangga, dan sungai. Ahh... Kini ia tahu siapa pria yang ada di hadapannya. "N-neji? K-kaukah itu...?"

Pria berambut panjang ini mendekat dan tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau mengenaliku juga..." Ucapnya lega. Dilupakan oleh sahabat masa kecil sepertinya akan menjadi memory yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Kau.. Kembalikan uangku!" Bentak Gaara. Pria yang lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya ini terlihat memucat. Sepertinya daya ingatnya tidak begitu bagus sehingga ia melupakan bagaimana ia dan Gaara bertengkar karena uang yang ia curi dari tas sekolah milik Gaara.

"H-hey... I-itu hanya masa lalu bukan...?" Neji melangkah mundur perlahan. Gaara dihadapannya terlihat sangat geram dan siap untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Gaara menyisingkan lengan bajunya. Giginya yang saling bergemeretuk menandakan ia sangat emosi. "Kau tahu? Aku harus berjalan kaki di siang hari yang panas hingga kakiku terluka dan gagal dalam pertandingan bola karena kau! Mencuri uangku!"

Was-was, Neji mencoba menenangkan Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat takut namun sedikit bahagia karena sahabat kecilnya masih mengingatnya. "A-aku akan mengembalikan uangamu Gaara. B-bagaimana jika kita berteman lagi? A-aku sangat merindukanmu Gaara..." Ucapnya berbasa-basi.

Mengepalkan tangannya. Gaara bersiap meninju wajah tampan sang Hyuuga. Bukan uang yang ia inginkan. Tetapi memory akan perasaan kecewa dan sedih yang tidak bisa hilang dan terekam di otaknya. Itulah yang membuat Gaara emosi.

"Aku bekerja di Uchiha corp sebagai asisten Sasuke-sama! Aku pasti akan mengganti uangmu!" Neji mengatupkan tangannya dan memohon pada Gaara.

Gaara terluhat cukup shock. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Neji. "A-apa...?"

Neji menciba menormalkan deru nafasnya dan menatap pria yang lebih pendek dari dirinya ini. "Aku pasti akan mengganti uangmu..." Ucapnya.

Gaara menarik tangannya dan kembali membereskan lengan bajunya. "Tidak bukan yang itu..."

"Aku bekerja sebagai asisten Sasuke-sama di Uchiha corp..." Ulang Neji.

Pupil hijau itu membulat. Bagaimana mungkin sahabat kecilnya kini bekerja untuk Uchiha yang menyebalkan itu. "Kau bekerja untuk Sasuke?" Ulangnya lagi. Masih tidak percaya.

Neji menganggukan wajahnya. Sedikit bingung dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Gaara. "K-kau tidak apa-apa? Aku berjanji akan mengganti uangmu..."

"Bukan itu..." Ucap Gaara. "Bukan itu..."

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Neji mengenyitkan alisnya ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

Gaara menatap lurus kearah pupil berwarna lavender itu. "Uchiha Sasuke adalah kekasih bosku..."

.

Gaara dan Neji duduk di kursi meja makan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Modelnya yang simple dan tidak memakan tempat sepertinya cukup menyita perhatian pria berambut merah ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin...?!" Neji menggeram frustasi. Ia meletakan kepalanya keatas meja dan masih tidak percaya jika Gaara adalah asisten dari kekasih bosnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak mengetahui tentang Uchiha sebelumnya?" Gaara menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Was-was jika tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dan memergoki mereka berdua. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Neji menghela nafasnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara. "Jika aku mengetahuinya aku tidak akan se shock ini Gaara..." Jelas Neji. "Sasuke menyuruhku untuk membeli sebuah lemari brankas..." Jawabnya lemas.

Gaara berdecak malas dan menyingkirkan tangan Neji. "Berlebihan sekali..." Cemoohnya.

"Jika kau berada di posisiku kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama Gaara. Lawanku itu adalah Naruto-sama. N-A-R-U-T-O!" Neji mengetukan Jarinya keatas meja. Bagaimana mungkin pria berambut merah ini bisa terlihat sangat santai. "Walaupun memang aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya aku sudah merasa tidak percaya diri kau tahu?"

Gaara menoleh. Sedikit kaget atas perkataan Neji. "Lawan? Apa maksudmu lawan?"

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-sama, sejak awal bertemu. Tidak tahu ada apa dengan pria itu. Aku hanya menginginkannya, itu saja..." Jawab Neji jujur. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan orientasinya yang kini menikung 90°. Lagipula Gaara adalah sahabat kecilnya.

Gaara memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit. "Yang benar saja..." Hari ini, kejadian buruk seakan-akan tidak berhenti menghampirinya.

Neji tersenyum hambar dan kembali menempelkan wajahnya keatas meja. "Kau merasa jijik padaku?"

"Mana mungkin..." Sahut Gaara. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak yakin untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Neji. tetapi melihat bagaimana Neji dengan santainya mengatakan hal tabu itu. Sesungguhnya membuat pria berambut merah ini sedikit terpacu.

Neji mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pupil hijau itu. "Lalu...?"

Sedikit malu-malu Gaara mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Aku menyukai Naruto..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah dan mencoba menghindari bertatap muka dengan Neji.

Pupil lavender itu membulat sesaat sebelum Neji kembali membenturkan wajahnya keatas meja. "Hahahaha..." Ia tertawa. "Sepertinya pertemuan kita ini memang membawa kebahagiaan..." Ucapnya pelan. Namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Gaara. "Hah..." Neji mendesah malas dan bangkit dari atas kursi. "Aku harus kembali, ini nomerku. Hubungi aku malam ini ok?" Ia mengedipkan matanya dan melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara tertawa, potongan kertas kecil berisikan nomer telfon di genggaman tangannya ia masukan kedalam Saku. Mungkin ia akan menelfon Neji malam ini. Sekedar untuk berbincang dan mengenang saat-saat dahulu.

Telapak tangan besar menepuk bahunya. "Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" Suara yang ia kenal dengan sangat jelas terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Naruto? M-maksudku Direktur..." Gaara salah tingkah. Memanggil sang boss dengan Nama aslinya membuat perutnya seakan berputar.

Naruto tertawa dan duduk tepat disebelah Gaara. Ia sepertinya juga tertarik dengan meja kayu ini. "Hey, kau baru saja memanggilku Naruto? Selama 5 tahun kau bekerja denganku baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku..." Ucapnya. "Meja ini bagus, bentuknya simple dan tidak memakan tempat..."

Gaara menggaruk kepalanya nervous. Dadanya berdetak cepat dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia harus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Jangan sampai Naruto membaca dan mengetahui gelagat anehnya saat ini. "y-ya... Aku juga menyukai meja ini..." Ucapnya diselingi tawa.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap wajah Gaara. "Kau menyukainya? Ambil saja. Anggap saja sebagai imbalan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menemaniku hari ini..." Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang mempesona dan ditujukan untuk Gaara.

Malu. Gaara bangkit dari atas kursi dan menunduk. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu Direktur..."

Naruto tertawa dan memanggil sang pelayan. Ia menunjuk kearah meja kayu beserta kursinya dan berjalan menuju kasir. "Ayo, kau pasti lelah. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke hotel. Dan panggil aku Naruto saja, kau sudah lama bekerja dengaku tidak perlu sungkan lagi Gaara..." Katanya.

"Terima kasih..." Gaara tersenyum. Awalnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk baginya, tetapi kini ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan yang pernah dialami olehnya. Ya, semoga saja nasib baik selalu bersamanya setelah ini.

.

Naruto bersiul dan meletakan kunci mobil keatas meja. Setelah mengantar Gaara dan mejanya kembali ke hotel ia segera melaju dengan cepat kembali ke apartemen Sasuke. Bersiap untuk memberikan kejutan kecil bagi sang kekasih. Kecil? Bagi Naruto dengan uangnya yang berlimpah merombak sebuah apartemen berukuran 2LDK memanglah tidak menjadi hal besar baginya.

Ia duduk santai diatas kursi seraya memerhatikan petugas-petugas yang kini sedang merombak apartemen milik Sasuke. Sesekali ia membantu sang petugas untuk mengecat ruangan kamar Sasuke.

Kini apartemen membosankan yang di dominasi oleh cat putih itu terlihat lebih Uchiha's. Warna biru yang mendominasi. Furnitur minimalis dengan warna senada berwarna hitam dan beberpa barang elektronik baru menghiasi ruang tamu dan kamar sang Uchiha.

"Tuan..." Panggil sang petugas. "Barang-barang yang lama akan diletakan dimana...?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak. Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan menghampiri sang petugas."terserah kalian akan diapakan. Ini upahmu dan teman-temanmu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini..."

Bagaikan bermimpi indah sang petugas membungkukan badannya dan berterima kasih berkali-kali di hadapan Naruto. Uang didalam genggaman tanganya sudah lebih dari cukup. Belum lagi barang-barang milik Sasuke yang lama masih terbilang sangat baru dan masih ada beberapa yang tersegel.

"Hahhh..." Desah Naruto lega seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Walaupun hari ini sangat memeras tenaganya dan melelahkan kini ia bisa tenang meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di Suna tanpa dirinya.

Naruto menoleh kearah jam dinding yang menggantung dengan cantik. "19.30 kenapa Sasuke belum pulang...?" Ucap Naruto. Lelah, pria bermarga Uzumaki ini mejamkan matanya perlahan.

Ya, sepertinya tertidur sambil menunggu sang kekasih pulang ke rumah bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

_Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Jemari putih itu bergerak lincah diatas keyboard. Sesekali seorang pria berambut panjang masuk kedalam ruangannya dan membawa beberapa berkas untuk ia tanda tangani. Ini sudah pukul 20.30 malam dan ia masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan. Ini adalah hari dimana ia pertama kali bekerja, dan di hari ini juga ia menyadari bahwa menjadi seorang Direktur Uchiha corp itu sangat melelahkan.

Berkali-kali ia menoleh kearah jam yang menggantung di dinding dan juga yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Ponselnya mati sejak tadi, dan Ia sama sekali belum memberitahu Naruto jika akan pulang larut.

"Neji..." Panggilnya kepada seseorang berambut panjang dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya. "Ponselku mati, bisakah kau menghubungi nomer ini? Katakan padanya jika aku akan pulang larut..." Ia menorehkan pena miliknya keatas potongan kertas kecil. Menuliskan beberapa angka disana. Seharusnya ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tetapi bukankah Neji hadir memang untuk membantunya?

Neji mengangguk dan mengambil secarik kertas itu. Mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomer yang tertera disana. Penasaran, bagaimana tidak? Bisa saja yang ia hubungi adalah sang kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke bukan?

"Hm?"

Cukup lama ia menunggu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba mengulanginya lagi. Menekan tombol bertuliskan 'redial' dan menunggunya. Hasilnya pun sama, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan berdecak kesal ia menutup telpon itu dan kembali ke sang Uchiha.

"Tidak ada yang mengangkat..." Jelasnya. Ia meletakan secarik kertas itu keatas meja. Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih dirumah.

Apakah si Dobe itu menunggunya?

Apakah ia sudah makan?

Ataukah ia sudah tertidur?

Well... Sasuke tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan kembali ke apartemen miliknya untuk bertemu sang pirang secara langsung.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu kembali dengan sebuah berkas dan map berwarna hijau muda. "Ini dokumen yang terakhir Uchiha-sama..." Ucapnya.

Dengan cekatan sang Uchiha kembali menorehkan tinta penanya keatas kertas. Menandatangani sejumlah kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan asing.

"Tidak ada lagi dokumen lainnya?"

Neji menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia mengangkat cangkir kosong milik Sasuke yang tergeletak diatas meja dan menyingkirkannya.

Sedikit lega, satu pekerjaannya telah selesai. Kini ia hanya memiliki satu pekerjaan lagi. Yaitu, mengirim sebuah email persetujuan kontrak kerja dan akhinya bisa kembali ke apartemennya.

Sasuke merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang terasa kejang. Tidak terasa 30 menit sudah berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kursi. Mematikan komputer miliknya dan berjalan malas meninggalkan ruangan bersuhu dingin itu. Pekerjaanya telah selesai dan kini perutnya terasa keroncongan minta diisi.

Menyadari jika Sasuke sudah selesai dengan seluruh pekerjaannya, Neji segera membawa beberapa dokumen dan mengikuti pria berambut hitam itu dari arah belakang. Membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan menyupiri sang Uchiha kembali ke apartemen.

Sasuke menatap kosong keluar kaca mobil. Jalanan yang terbilang sepi dan beberapa toko yang sudah tutup terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Konoha. Sangat menyusahkan baginya jika lapar di jam seperti ini. Tidak ada satu restoran pun yang buka selama 24 jam kecuali supermarket yang hanya menyediakan barang-barang mentah.

Memasak tentu bukan menjadi pilihan sang Uchiha. Energinya sudah terkuras habis saat di kantor. Membayangkan berdiri didepan kompor setelah melalui hari-hari yang melelahkan tentu sangat menjengkelkan bukan?

"Uchiha-sama..." Panggil Neji. Pupil lavendernya melirik kearah sang Uchiha melalui pantulan kaca. "Anda belum memakan apapun sejak siang ini..." Katanya pelan. Ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang Uchiha. Bekerja keras seperti itu tanpa adanya asupan makanan sedikit pun bisa saja membuat orang terkena berbagai macam penyakit bukan?

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan sang asisten. Tentu saja ia lapar, tetapi melihat kondisi jalanan dan kebanyakan restoran yang tutup bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan makanan di jam seperti ini.

"Jika kau lapar aku tahu sebuah restotan yang masih buka hingga 24 jam..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Pupil hitam itu beralih kearah kaca dan menatap sang Hyuuga melalui pantulannya. "Kau tahu dimana restoran itu?"

Dada Neji berdegup kencang. Baru sekali ini kedua pupil itu menatapnya secara langsung. "T-tentu saja, jika kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu..." Berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang mulai buyar, Neji melonggarkan dasinya dan menarik nafasnya panjang. Ia sedang menyetir, jika saja ia tidak berkonsentrasi kecelakaan bisa menghampirinya kapan saja bukan?

"Baiklah..." Sahut Sasuke.

'YEAH!' batin Neji dalam hati. Di hari pertama bekerja, ia sudah bisa makan malam bersama sang Uchiha. Senang? Entahlah, Neji tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa yang ada di hatinya ini. mungkin lebih dari senang?

.

Tidak peduli siapa orangnya, Perut yang kenyang tentu membuat hati senang bukan? Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang dalam mood yang baik setelah mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Walaupun restoran ini terbilang tidak terlalu besar dan terkenal, makanan yang disajikan sangatlah mengugah selera. Bahkan Sasuke tidak lupa untuk membawakan Naruto beberapa porsi makanan dari restoran yang baru saja ia tandai sebagai restoran favoritnya di Suna. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih kepada Neji karena telah memperkenalkannya pada restoran ini.

"Sampai jumpa besok..." Neji melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke dari dalam mobil. Membuat sang Uchiha memandang aneh kepada sang asisten sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lobby apartment.

Pukul 11 malam. Berjalan menuju lift melewati lobby apartemen yang terbilang cukup sepi membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri. Tetapi tidak untuk pria 22 tahun ini. Dengan santainya ia menekan tombol lift, menunggu sesaat hingga pintu lift terbuka dan masuk kedalam lift kosong itu seorang diri.

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar di penjuru koridor. Terkutuklah seseorang yang memberikannya apartemen yang terletak cukup jauh dari lift.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, sesosok pria berambut pirang keluar dari sebuah pintu kayu dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Kaos putih yang ia kenakan terlihat membingkai tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Bahkan celana pendek berwarna oranye norak itu terlihat sangat keren saat ia memakainya.

"Kau baru pulang eh?" Ia tersenyum, batang rokok itu ia gigit sebelum ia ambil dari mulutnya. "Kau tahu, aku menghubungi ponselmu dan tidak ada sahutan..." Ia mengedikan bahunya dan melangkah mendekat kearah sang Uchiha. "Karena itu aku berfikir untuk menunggumu diluar. Tidak kusangka ternyata sekarang kau ada di hadapanku..." Mata birunya memandang lembut kearah Sasuke. Lalu pupil miliknya perlahan melirik kebawah. Memandang penuh cinta kepada tas plastik transparan yang berada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Apakah itu untukku...?" Ucapnya malu-malu.

Dengan dengusan malas Sasuke menyerahkan kantong plastik itu kepada sang pirang dan berjalan malas kearah pintu. Well, sepertinya mengharapkan sang pirang untuk bersikap romantis saat ia teralihkan oleh makanan adalah harapan yang bodoh dan sia-sia.

"Teme, dimana kau mendapatkan makanan di jam seperti ini?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa. Ia meletakan tas plastik itu dan mengeluarkan seporsi makanan miliknya. Aroma yang menggugah selera membuatnya tidak sabar lagi untuk melahapnya habis. Tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah bingung miliknya.

"Dobe..." Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum. Tidak sabar dengan reaksi sang Uchiha.

Pupil hitamnya memandang keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada lagi cat berwarna putih. Kini semua terganti oleh cat berwarna biru favoritnya. Furnitur miliknya yang lama kini tergantikan dengan furnitur baru dengan design minimalis dan di dominasi oleh warna hitam. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan apartemen milikku?" Ia mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menatap kearah sang pirang. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan perubahan ini. Tentu saja warna biru adalah warna favoritenya.

tetapi...

"Hanya mendesign ulang apartemen milikmu..." Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu. Ia berpikir jika sang Uchiha akan senang dengan hadiah kecil darinya, tetapi sepertinya ia salah besar.

Dengan emosi Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menarik pria pirang itu dari atas sofa. "Berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan?" Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dompet tebal dari kulit miliknya.

"Teme...?"

"Katakan padaku berapa banyak uang yang kau gunakan?!" Bentak sang Uchiha. Ia merasa malu. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Ia bukanlah wanita yang menginginkan uang sang pirang, ia mencintai Naruto apa adanya. Lagipula Naruto tidak perlu memberikan ini semua, Ia memiliki banyak uang untuk membeli barang-barang mewah ini.

Bukankah sejak awal mereka berkencan Sasuke selalu mengatakan untuk tidak memberikan materi berlebih kepadanya? Lalu mengapa hari ini Naruto kembali memperlakukannya seperti wanita lemah yang memerlukan barang-barang mewah untuk menunjang kehidupannya?

Naruto menatap bingung kearah pria yang berada di hadapannya. Ia berpikir Sasuke akan menyukai pemberiannya, ternyata tidak. Matanya berkilat emosi. Tangannya terkepal memegang lembaran-lembaran uang yang berasal dari dompet miliknya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu kau tahu? Aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di Suna dengan keadaan seperti ini..." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia melupakan janjinya. Janji kepada Sasuke untuk tidak memberikannya barang-barang mewah yang membuatnya tampak seperti wanita.

"Keadaan seperti ini? Memangnya keadaan seperti apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau harus memberikanku semua barang-barang ini? Aku bukan wanita Naruto! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan ini padamu?! Aku tidak butuh uangmu kau tahu...?" Jemari sang raven menunjuk kearah sang pirang alisnya berkerut seraya ia menarik semua uang yang berasal dari dompet milinya. Tidak lupa juga ia mengambil beberapa cek dan menuliskan nominal yang cukup besar disana. Lalu melemparkannya kearah sang pirang dan berjalan kearah kamar miliknya. "Kau tidur di sofa Naruto..." Perintahnya sebelum menutup pintu itu keras-keras. Membuat sang pirang memejamkan matanya saat kayu itu berbentur dengan tembok.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Ia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan marah seperti ini, tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya. Perlahan uang dan cek itu ia kumpulkan dan ia susun menjadi satu diatas meja. Well, ini bukan kali pertamanya Naruto harus merasakan dinginnya sofa karena tindakannya. Tahun lalu, saat sang Uchiha berulang tahun ke 21. Ia memberikannya sebuah mobil sport bertenaga kuda dengan harga yang fantastis beserta sebuah jam tangan mahal dengan berlian sebagai hiasannya. Dan alhasil? ia harus kembali merasakan dinginnya sofa beserta dinginnya sikap sang Uchiha selama seminggu.

Mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Walaupun status mereka menyatakan Naruto adalah dominan dan Sasuke adalah submissive. Memperlakukan sang Uchiha dengan barang-barang mewah sepertinya hal yang sangat di benci oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

.

**Ssraaashh**

Suara shower terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Shower curtain yang bisa dibilang hampir transparan itu menampakan sesosok siluet seorang pria berbadan cukup atletis dengan rambut panjangnya.

Ia memutar kenop dan mematikan showernya. Melilitkan handuk berwarna putih di pinggangnya dan berjalan santai keluar kamar mandi dengan sekaleng beer di tangannya. Setelah melakukan aktifitas yang cukup padat selama satu hari penuh, mandi adalah satu-satunya pilihan untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

"Fuuhh segarnya..." Ucap Neji seraya bersantai diatas sofa. Tidak peduli dengan bulir-bulir air yang masih menetes dari tubuhnya, ia mengambil remote tv dan memutar saluran favoritnya.

Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv ke ponsel miliknya. Berharap sang pria berambut merah menghubunginya. Tetapi ini pukul 12.22 malam. Mana mungkin Gaara akan menelponnya selarut ini.

Neji menjentikan jarinya ke pelipis sebelah kirinya. "Bodoh sekali..." Rutuknya. Seharusnya tadi siang ia meminta nomer ponsel Gaara, bukannya memberikan pria berambut merah itu nomer ponselnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menghubunginya.

Bersiap untuk tidur, Neji meninggalkan ruang dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Tetapi saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ponsel miliknya yang terletak diatas meja bergetar.

Ia menoleh, sedikit berlari menghampiri ponsel miliknya. Melihat beberapa deretan angka yang sama sekali tidak familiar di matanya. Mungkinkah Gaara?

"Hallo..." Sahut Neji pada seseorang yang

sedang berbicara padanya.

"Ini aku, Gaara. Apakah aku mengganggu...?"

Neji tersenyum, dugaanya benar. Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Pria berambut hitam ini sempat berpikir jika Gaara tidak akan menghubunginya. Tetapi sepertinya dugaan di otaknya itu salah besar. "Tentu saja tidak, aku baru saja sampai rumah kau tahu?" Bohongnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu? Menyenangkan...?"

Neji mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar sang sahabat sedikit tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu Gaara? Jika saja ia bukan Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan meninggalkan pekerjaan ini kau tahu?" Ia memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Memang benar, bekerja sebagai asisten direktur utama Uchiha corp bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan harimu? Apakah hari ini menyenangkan?" Goda Neji.

Gaara terdengar menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia tertawa. "Awalnya kukira hari ini adalah hari terburuk, tetapi sepertinya aku salah sangka..."

Neji tersenyum dan menyamankan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Sudah lama ia tidak berbincang dengan Gaara yang notabennya adalah sahabat masa kecilnya.

Rindu?

Entahlah...

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha besok, jika kau mempunyai waktu luang temui aku di Suna coffee shop pada jam makan siang..."

"Secepat itu?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah sampai jumpa besok..." Dengan itupun Neji mematikan ponselnya, menyimpan nomer pria berambut merah itu dan berjalan gontai kearah kasur. Walaupun besok ia harus berpisah dengan sang sahabat setidaknya ia akan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara mulai detik ini juga.

.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakan sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan wajah tampannya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Melihat sang pirang yang masih tertidur diatas sofa. Uang beserta cek miliknya masih tertata rapih diatas meja. Padahal ia mengingat dengan jelas jika semalam uang itu berhamburan diatas lantai. Lalu ia kembali menoleh kearah sang pirang.

Kaos putih yang ia kenakan tersingkap keatas. Menunjukan otot perutnya yang terlihat sangat kencang. Jelas saja, walaupun hobi Naruto adalah memakan makanan tidak sehat, ia tidak permah lupa berolahraga setiap paginya. Sasuke mendekat. Ruangan ini bersuhu sangat dingin. Dan Naruto tidur tanpa menggunakan sehelai selimut pun.

Merasa tidak tega dengan sang pirang. Ia kembali untuk mengambil bedcover miliknya. Menyelimuti pria pirang itu dan pergi bekerja. Walaupun semalam mereka bertengkar dan ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Naruto. bukan berarti Sasuke tidak memperdulikan keadaan pria pirang itu bukan?

"Selamat pagi Uchiha-sama..." Seperti biasa, Neji mencoba mencairkan suasana hening saat bersama sang Raven. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak mood dan hanya bergumam saat menanggapi pertanyaan sang asisten. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap keluar kaca mobil dan memperhatikan aspal berwarna abu-abu kehitaman itu.

Bukankah mereka sedang bertengkar? Lalu mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah sang pirang dari kepalanya?

Mungkinkah ia merasa bersalah?

Sasuke menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya. Entahlah... Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat ini ia ingin mengenyahkan wajah Naruto dan berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika pupil lavender itu sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

.

Jam makan siang. Disaat semua pegawai kantor beristirahat. Pria yang identik dengan rambut panjangnya ini masih setia menemani sang Uchiha di ruangan kantornya. Padahal ia memiliki janji dengan Gaara, tetapi sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk menemani pujaan hatinya dari pada sang sahabat lama.

"Pergilah makan siang Neji..." Perintah Sasuke. Walaupun pekerjaannya masih banyak, ia harus bersikap professional dan mementingkan anak buahnya ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Neji tersenyum dan mencoret-coret selembar kertas dengan pena miliknya. "Tidak apa... Aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku juga..." Bohongnya. Ia berpura-pura layaknya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Padahal seluruh pekerjaannya susah selesai sedari tadi.

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya perutnya keroncongan sedari tadi tetapi jika ia tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ia tidak akan bisa bertemu sang pirang yang ternyata akan kembali ke Konoha malam ini.

**Drrrrrt...drrrrt...drrrrrrt**

Ponsel miliknya bergetar. Tetapi ia acuhkan karena layar monitor di hadapannya tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Sesekali pupil lavender itu meliriknya. Wajah Sasuke yang seakan menghipnotisnya membuat pria berambut panjang ini berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun juga tertangkap basah oleh sang Uchiha hanya akan membuat statusnya jelek bukan?

Kali ini giliran ponsel milik Neji yang bergetar. Ia mendapatkan beberapa pesan dari sang pria berambut merah yang menanyakan dimana dirinya saat ini. Dengan mengumpat-umpat Neji membalas pesan Gaara. Meminta maaf dan memberitahukan jika ia tidak bisa menemuinya karena pekerjaan kantor yang masih belum terseleaikan.

Melihat gelagat aneh Neji, Sasuke segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pria berambut panjang yang sudah beberapa hari ini bersamanya. "Kau memiliki janji dengan seseorang...?" Pupil hitam itu menatap kedua pupil lavendernya. Membuat Neji sedikit salah tingkah dan segera memasukan ponsel miliknya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Tidak, ini hanya pesan dari kartu prabayarku..." Kelitnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Baru kali pertama ia memberikan senyumannya kepada sang Hyuuga. Menurutnya asisten barunya ini adalah pekerja yang giat. Neji boleh berbangga, kali ini ia mendapatkan nilai plus dari sang Uchiha. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, pergilah beristirahat dan belikan aku sandwich..." Perintahnya.

Sesaat Neji terdiam. Sungguh ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Tetapi mendengar perkataan sang Uchiha yang meminta dibelikan sandwich membuatnya merubah pikirannya dan menyetujui dengan apa yang diperintah Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kelaparan. "Baiklah, akan kucarikan kau sandwich Uchiha-sama..." Ucapnya sopan seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan beraroma mint itu.

**DING**

Pintu lift terbuka. Setelah menghubungi Gaara dan memberitahukan pria berambut merah itu untuk menunggunya, Neji segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya saat melihat beberapa koleganya yang bertatap muka dengannya.

Neji menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat saat ia meninggalkan lobby utama. Pupil lavendernya menangkap sesosok pria berambut pirang di dalam sebuah mobil sport berwarna oranye yang tak lagi asing di ingatannya. 'Bukankah itu supir pribadi Sasuke? Apa yang ia lakukan disini...?' Batinnya dalam hati.

Baru saja ia akan menyapa sang supir. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ingat akan janjinya kepada Gaara ia membatalkan niatnya dan mengalihkan pandangnnya dari mobil berwarna orange tersebut.

**[_Suna Coffee Shop_]**

"Selamat siang tuan..." Sapa seorang pelayan cantik berdada besar. Neji tersenyum. Ia menanyakan sang pelayan apakah ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merahnya. Sang pelayan mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Neji untuk mengikutinya.

"Yo..." Sapa Gaara saat melihat Neji dari kejauhan. Dengan santai pria berambut panjang itu menghampiri Gaara. Tidak lupa sebelumnya ia memesan secangkir kopi dan sandwich untuk Sasuke.

"Sudah lama kau menungguku...?" Tanya Neji.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya dan menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkir miliknya. "Kurang lebih sejak 45 menit yang lalu..." Sahutnya.

Neji menggaruk kepalanya malu. Ia merasa tidak enak karena membuat sang sahabat menunggu. "Kau akan kembali ke Konoha malam ini?" Tanya Neji.

Gaara melirik kearah sang pelayan berdada besar yang membawakan pesanan makanan milik Neji. "Sore ini..." Sahutnya.

"Kenapa secepat itu?" Neji tersenyum kearah sang pelayan. Sandwich milik Sasuke ia letakan didekat ponselnya.

Sang pria berambut merah mengedikan bahunya. "Kau tahu bukan jika Naruto adalah bosku?" Neji mengangguk dan menyesap kopi miliknya. "Karena ia mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk mengantar Sasuke pindah ke Suna, pekerjaanya menumpuk dan tidak terurus. Karena itu sore ini kami harus kembali ke Konoha untuk menghadiri sebuah meeting dengan perusahaan asing..."

Neji menatap Gaara bingung. "Kami? Jadi maksudmu Naruto ada di Suna...?"

"Sudah pasti bukan? Bagaimanapun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih..." Sahutnya.

"Tetapi... Bukankah–"

**drrrrrt...drrrrrt...drrrrt**

Getaran ponsel milik Gaara membuatnya terdiam. Ada apa ini? Ia berpikir jika Naruto berada di Konoha. Ternyata sejak kemarin kekasih sang Uchiha itu telah berada di Suna. Tetapi mengapa ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali?

Mungkinkah ia melihatnya? Tetapi karena ia tidak tahu seperti apa ciri fisik Naruto karena itu ia tidak tahu?

Semua ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Neji sepertinya aku harus pamit. Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha sekarang..." Dengan sedikit tergesa ia bangkit dari atas kursi. Membereskan semua dokumen yang terhampar diatas meja dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan cafe yang cukup popular di Suna itu. Tidak lupa ia membayar bill miliknya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada pria dengan marga Hyuuga itu dari balik kaca.

'Mengapa ia berdiri disana? Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang...' Batin Neji. Saat melihat Gaara berdiri dipinggir jalan dan terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

Lalu ia mengedikan bahunya. Berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan urusannya. 'Well, sepertinya aku harus kembali. Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu sandwichnya..." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan membayar bill miliknya. Namun saat ia berbalik dan hendak mengambil sandwich milik sasuke. Sebuah mobil berwarna oranye telihat menepi.

"Bukankah itu– huh? Gaara...?" Ucap Neji saat melihat Gaara menaiki mobil oranye yang tak lagi asing baginya.

'Bukankah itu supir Sasuke? Bukankah ia tadi sedang menunggu di halaman lobby, lalu apa yang ia lakukan dengan Gaara? Mungkinkah Naruto menyuruh Gaara untuk menumpang karena mereka satu tujuan agat lebih cepat sampai di Konoha?' Beberapa pertanyaan berputar-putar dikepalanya. Cukup lama Neji terdiam hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor karena Sasuke telah menunggunya.

**DING**

Lift itu terbuka. Dengan sedikit tergesa Neji melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah ruangan yang terletak diujung koridor. Membuka pintu kayu itu dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terlihat sama dengan posisinya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu Uchiha-sama..." Neji meletakan sandwich milik Sasuke keatas meja. Tidak lupa juga ia membelikan kopi hitam sebagai pelengkap makan siang Sasuke.

Pria berkulit pucat ini menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil sebuah sandwich itu saat Neji kembali ke meja miliknya. "Terima kasih..." Ucapnya.

Neji tersenyum. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku Uchiha-sama..." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedikit nervous karena sang Uchiha berterima kasih padanya.

"Panggil saja Sasuke, panggilan dengan embel-embel sama membuatku tidak nyaman..." Sahutnya.

Neji terdiam dan menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. Apakah telinganya tidak salah dengar? Benarkan Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memanggil namanya seperti itu saja? "H-huh?"

Sasuke menyesap kopi hitam miliknya. Rasa gurih dari roti kini tergantikan dengan rasa getir dan sedikit manis. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke..." Tegasnya.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Atau mungkin berulang tahun? Hari ini Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh memberikan senyuman untuknya. Dan kini Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Mungkinkah...?

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke. 'Ayolah Neji, Jangan menghayal ditengah hari seperti ini...' Batinnya dalam hati.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Sasuke hendak kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, yaitu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Namun saat jemari putih itu baru saja akan menyentuh keyboard...

"Tadi aku melihat supirmu menunggu dibawah..." Ucap Neji seraya membereskan beberapa dokumen dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah map.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatan pria dengan rambut panjangnya itu. "Supir...?"

"Tadi ia menunggu di halaman lobby. Lalu–" Neji terdiam. ia tersadar akan ucapannya yang akan membawa dampak buruk. Jika ia mengatakan Gaara, Sasuke tentu tahu siapa pria berambut merah itu. Dan bukankah itu akan menjadi sedikit aneh jika ternyata ia kenal dengan asisten sang pirang yang notabennya adalah kekasih dari Sasuke?

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pria berambut panjang ini. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memiliki supir di Suna..."

'Huh? Tidak memiliki supir...?' Batin Neji dalam hati. "Tetapi pria dengan rambutnya yang pirang itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah supirmu. Dan ia mengendarai sebuah mobil sport berwara oranye keluaran terbaru..." Jelas Neji.

Pria berambut hitam ini segera merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengeceknya. 24 pesan dan 17 panggilan masuk dari sang pirang. Karena itu kah sejak tadi ponselnya tak henti bergetar?

Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menghubunginya dan secara tidak sadar ia mengacuhkannya. Pria pirang itu menunggunya dibawah sejak tadi. Mengiriminya pesan berisikan permintaan kepada Sasuke untuk menemuinya karena ia harus kembali ke Konoha siang ini, meeting dengan perusahaan lain yang diadakan secara mendadak itu tidak bisa ia lewatkan.

Sasuke mematikan ponsel miliknya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha secepat ini. Ia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya tadi malam. Jika saja ia tidak bertengkar dengan sang pirang. Ia tidak harus merasa sedih saat berpisah dengannya.

Neji menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah sang Uchiha. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi rasanya itu sangat tidak mungkin disaat seperti ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk berdiam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Walaupun sesekali ia melirik sang Uchiha dengan kedua pupil lavendernya.

.

Setelah menempuh 5 jam perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha. Dan menghadiri meeting dengan perusahaan asing selama kurang lebih 4 jam. Naruto mengantar sang asisten kembali ke apartemen miliknya. Ini pukul 11 malam. Dan ia baru saja selesai dari aktifitasnya yang cukup padat hari ini.

"Aku pu–" ucapnya terhenti saat menyadari tidak ada Sasuke yang menunggunya. "Ck. Bodoh sekali aku ini..." Ia melonggarkan dasi miliknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Well, Sebenarnya pulang kerja dalam keadaan hening seperti ini memang tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke yang memang pendiam biasanya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya diatas sofa dengan buku miliknya saat menunggu Naruto pulang. Dan saat Naruto pulang biasanya ia hanya akan bergumam saat menanggapi perkataan Naruto atau terkadang ia hanya terdiam karena sedang asyik dengan buku miliknya.

Mungkin orang lain akan berkata ada Sasuke atau tidak ada Sasuke dirumah tidak akan merubah suasana. Tetapi bagi sang pirang, ini jauh sangat berbeda.

Perlahan tangannya meraih remote tv yang terletak diatas meja. Menyetel saluran favoritnya dengan volume besar. Sekedar untuk meramaikan suasana ruangan yang hening.

Lalu ia bangkit dari atas sofa. Berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya yang lelah dengan air dingin.

Dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggang dan menggantung di leher. Pria berambut pirang ini mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Sesekali ia melirik kearah samping dimana biasanya pria Uchiha itu terlelap.

"Yang benar saja Naruto..." Protesnya pada diri sendiri. Baru beberapa jam ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan kini ia sangat merindukan pria berkulit pucat itu.

Dengan sedikit paksaan ia bangkit dari atas kasur. Mengenakan piyama berwarna oranye miliknya dan membuka kotak masuk yang ada di ponselnya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada sahutan dari sang Uchiha. Padahal ia sangat berharap jika Sasuke membalas pesannya.

Apakah Sasuke masih marah padanya? Perlukah ia menelpon pria berkulit pucat itu?

Naruto tidak tahu, ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua ini. Walaupun ia merindukan Sasuke. Tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia lelah, mengantuk, dan rasanya ia ingin segera memejamkan kelopak matanya. Sejak kapan kasur ini menjadi begitu empuk? Dan sejak kapan suhu dikamarnya membuat tubuhnya rileks?

Belum sempat mendapatkan jawaban. Pria berambut pirang ini sudah lebih dahulu terlelap dan menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memamerkan kedua pupil berwarna onyx miliknya. Ini pukul 12 malam dan ia tidak bisa tertidur. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba bahkan memaksakan dirinya untuk terlelap. Tetapi sia-sia saja. Ia tetap tidak mengantuk.

Bukannya ia tidak lelah, tentu saja tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah menjalani seluruh aktivitasnya hari ini. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengantuk. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Ruangan ini terlihat sangat nyaman. Simpel dan didominasi oleh warna kesukaannya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur?

Ia membalikan tubuhnya kesamping. Menatap kosong kearah meja kecil yang terletak disebelah kasurnya. Ada sebuah buku, kacamata baca, uang beserta cek, dan ponsel canggih miliknya. Awalnya ia ingin membaca buku bersampul hijau itu, tetapi saat tangannya mencoba meraih buku itu. Entah mengapa ia mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih kepada ponsel miliknya.

Kosong.

Sesaat hatinya mencelos saat melihat layar putih ponselnya. Tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan masuk. Apa yang ia harapkan? Pesan dari sang pirang?

'Bodoh...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya mematikan ponsel miliknya dan melemparnya kesamping. Sudah pasti Naruto marah padanya. Ia membuat pria pirang itu menunggu layaknya orang bodoh di halaman lobby saat ia sedang dikejar oleh waktu.

Seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanya mungkin ia bisa bertemu Naruto dan tidak akan berada didalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia terus memikirkan hal itu hingga membuat tubuhnya lelah dan akhirnya terlelap.

.

Jemari putih itu bergerak lincah diatas keyboard. Sejak pagi tadi Sasuke tidak membuka mulutnya. Neji yang selalu diperlakukan seperti ini memang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sikap sang Uchiha tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Sikap dingin, kaku, dan diam sang Uchiha terlihat berbeda. Terlihat sedikit gusar? Atau memang sang Uchiha terlihat sedang gusar? Entahlah...

**Tok...Tok...Tok.**

Tanpa disuruh Neji bangkit dari atas kursi berjalan kearah pintu dan hendak membukanya. Ia yakin betul Sasuke tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun, lalu siapa seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ini?

"Hallo..." Sapanya kepada Neji.

Pria berambut hitam dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. Tanpa di persilahkan, ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu Sasuke..." Panggilnya. Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari sebuah benda yang dinamakan asbak untuk mematikan rokoknya.

Neji terdiam dan kembali ke mejanya. Hanya dengan sekali tatapan kini ia tahu siapa pria yang memiliki banyak kerutan diwajahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk dan sekarang Itachi berada di hadapannya. Ditambah lagi parfum Itachi yang menyengat membuat hidungnya sedikit perih karena aroma itu menyeruak keseluruh ruangan.

Setelah mematikan rokoknya dan kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, dengan santainya ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi yang teretak dihadapan meja milik Sasuke. "Tidak bolehkah aku menjenguk keadaan adikku di Suna? Bagaimana kabamu? Pekerjaan barumu menyenangkan?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan ia lontarkan. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia melirik kearah Neji memberi kode pria berambut panjang itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Buruk..." Sahutnya setelah Neji pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Uchiha.

Senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya. Lalu ia menatap lurus kearah Sasuke dengan kedua pupil miliknya. "Kau terkenal dengn workaholic-mu Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan pekerjaan ini buruk...?" Sebagai seorang kakak Itachi merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik. Walaupun bisa dibilang ia selalu membuat Sasuke jengkel karena ulahnya, ia tetaplah seorang kakak yang memikirkan adiknya.

"Hn..."

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan penuh prihatin. Sejujurnya ia datang kesini bukan karena kemauannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia memiliki pekerjaan di Suna tetapi jika ini bukan permintaan sang ayah, yaitu Uchiha Fugaku. ia tidak akan mungkin menjenguk Sasuke ditengah jadwalnya yang padat. "Kau tahu? Kau bisa bercerita denganku jika kau memiliki masalah. Aku tahu Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha kemarin siang, ia menghadiri rapat dengan kerabatku kemarin malam. karena itu kau bisa mengandalkanku sebagai kakakmu sekarang..." Ia bangkit dari atas kursinya. Mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut dan berjalan kearah pintu. Jujur saja ia masih ingin menemani Sasuke dan bercerita banyak hal dengan adiknya tetapi, pekerjaannya juga tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Sasuke terdiam. Sudah berapa lama pria menyebalkan itu tidak mengusap palanya? 2 tahun? 3 tahun? Ah... 4 tahun. Saat ia memiliki hubungan special dengan sang pirang, Itachi tidak pernah memperlakukannya sama seperti dahulu.

Kebetulan? Atau memang disengaja?

Entahlah. Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya, yaitu mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

**Tok...Tok.**

Ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum seorang pria terlihat membuka pintu kayu itu. Bermodalkan uang pribadinya sendiri, ia membeli dua buah sandwich beserta dua cup kopi hitam. Perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri meja sang Uchiha. Meletakan sandwich dan kopi hitam itu diatas meja dan tersenyum. "Karena sedang diluar, kupikir mengapa tidak sekalian saja membeli makanan..." Lalu ia kembali ke mejanya untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

Pupil hitam itu melirik kearah sandwich dan kopi yang berada di hadapannya. Bisa dibilang pria bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji ini telah mentraktirnya makan siang selama 2 hari berturut-turut. Merasa tidak enak, Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursi dan menghampiri Neji. Meletakan uang pecahan ratusan diatas mejanya dan membuat pria berambut panjang ini sedikit bingung.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Neji.

"Ini untuk mengganti uangmu. Terima kasih..." Ucapnya dingin. Lalu ia kembali ke mejanya.

Neji mengambil selembar uang yang terletak diatas mejanya. Jumlah ini terlalu banyak. Tidak sebanding dengan harga sandwich dan kopi yang ia belikan untuk sang Uchiha. Tetapi untuk membuat sang Uchiha senang. Ia mengambil uang itu dan memasukannya kedalam dompetnya. Anggap saja sebagai uang tabungan Sasuke untuk membeli makan siang selama seminggu kedepan.

.

Naruto melirikan matanya ke arah layar monitor saat telinganya mendengar bunyi pemberitahuan bahwa ia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan video call dari seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak dari sang Uchiha.

Naruto mematikan rokoknya dan beralih kepada layar monitor. Ia sedikit memincingkan matanya saat membaca beberapa tulisan disana. 'Itachi...? Mau apa ia menghubungiku...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Yo..." Sapanya.

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah kamera. Jujur saja, berbicara dengan sang Uchiha yang satu ini sesungguhnya sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak dahulu hubungannya dengan Itachi tidaklah mulus.

"Aahh... Kau sedang menikmati makan siangmu?" Itachi terlihat menunjuk kearah cup ramen dan kopi yang terletak di hadapan Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin orang kaya sepertimu hanya makan ramen Naruto...?" Ejeknya. Membuat Naruto sedikit kesal dan menyingkirkan makanan favoritnya itu.

"Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku, ada apa?" Tanya sang pirang kepada pria di layar monitornya.

"Hmm..." Ia terlihat memainkan ponselnya dan memakan sebuah cake. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus menyelesaikan game ini..." Ucapnya.

Empat siku muncul di dahi Naruto. Berbicara dengan Itachi benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. "Lebih baik kau menyelesaikan game itu terlebih dahulu Itachi. Aku tidak mau kau kalah dalam permainan anak-anak itu..." Balas Naruto.

"Oh shit...!" Itachi terlihat menggebrak mejanya. Lalu ia mematikan ponselnya dan meletakannya jauh-jauh. "Sepertinya doamu terkabul. aku kalah dalam permainan anak-anak itu..." Sahutnya dengan penekanan di kata 'anak-anak'

Naruto memasang senyum palsunya. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan akhirnya melambaikan tangannya. "Maaf Itachi, aku memiliki beberapa perkerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan secepatnya..." Lebih baik ia berbohong daripada harus tersiksa bersama Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Ahh... Begitu rupanya? Kau tidak tahu aku di Suna? Kau tidak mau mendengar kabar tentang kekasihmu huh...? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa..." Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah kamera. Namun Naruto segera menahannya.

"H-hey Itachi! T-tunggu! Tentu saja aku mau tahu... tidak apa-apa pekerjaanku bisa menunggu berbicaralah selama mungkin..."

Itachi tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri. Walaupun wajah Itachi memang mirip dengan Sasuke tetap saja menurutnya wajah pria yang berusia lebih tua 3 tahun dari dirinya membuatnya takut.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaaan barunya..."

"Huh?" Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia merasa tidak senang? Sasuke baik-baik saja. Bukankah ini adalah berita bagus?

Itachi menatap kedua pupil safir itu dari monitor. "Kau tidak tahu? Apakah Sasuke tidak menceritakannya padamu...?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sejak kemarin aku dan Sasu–"

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sasuke berada didalam bantuan Neji. Tidak akan mungkin ia akan merasa kesepian dan kesusahan..." Ucapnya santai dengan tatapan mata sedikit mengintimidasi sang pirang. "Dan... Spertinya aku harus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Senang berbicara denganmu Naruto. Sampai jumpa..." Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah monitor perlahan hingga layar itu berubah menjadi hitam. Meninggalkan sang pria pirang dengan raut wajah shocknya.

"A-apa yang baru saja ia katakan?"

.

_Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

"Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa besok..."

Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengacuhkannya lagi malam ini. Diperlakukan secara baik tadi pagi, bukan berarti kau akan diperlakukan secara baik untuk selamanya.

**TING**

Pintu lift terbuka. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan melewati koridor menuju apartemen miliknya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Persetan dengan hantu!

Pekerjaan miliknya yang menumpuk, terpisah dari sang kekasih, dan kini hubungannya dengan Naruto sedikit merenggang. Apa memungkinkan untuk memikirkan sesosok hantu?

Tidak.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, melempar ponsel mahal beserta jam tangan miliknya keatas kasur dan jas yang ia kenakan keatas lantai. Kepalanya sakit, perutnya lapar, dan rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur walaupun rasa kantuk hebat menyerangnya sedari tadi.

Ia merindukan sang pirang. Merindukan suaranya, pelukannya, kecupannya, dan sentuhannya.

Namun mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Naruto kemarin membuat nyalinya ciut untuk menghubungi sang pirang sekedar untuk mengatakan

'Hey, aku merindukanmu...'

Atau

'Hey dobe bodoh, kunjungi aku...'

Think again...?

Ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ya! Tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha sepertinya mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Dengan kesal ia melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan dan melangkah malas kedalam shower. Membasahi seluruh kepalanya dengan air dingin pada pukul 12 tepat tengah malam. Semacam ritual. Ritual untuk mendinginkan kepala dan menenangkan tubuhnya.

Sasaran empuk yang kedua adalah lemari pendingin. Mungkin setelah mengisi perutnya hingga penuh dengan tomat dan meminum pil penghilang sakit kepala akan membuatnya 'sedikit' lebih baik.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan?

"Fuuuuuh..." Ia menghembuskan napasnya setelah meminum pil kecil berwarna biru itu. Jika melihat dari jumlah tomat yang ia makan malam ini sepertinya ia patut di juluki The Master of Tomato Eater.

1 kg.

Jumlah yang sangat fantastik untuk seseorang dengan tubuh cukup ramping sepertinya.

**CLICK**

Ia mematikan lampu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Menarik selimut tebal miliknya hingga menutupi leher dan memejamkan matanya.

Berusaha untuk tertidur agar tubuhnya beristirahat dan memiliki cukup energi untuk memulai hari esok.

.

"Kopi...?"

"Tidak..." Sahutnya singkat. Angka-angka yang berada didalam layar monitornya jauh lebih pahit dibandingkan dengan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Aku akan pergi untuk membeli makan siang. Kau mau menitip sesuatu...?" Ucapnya. "Kurasa tidak..." Lanjutnya lagi saat tidak mendapatkan respon. Ia membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Jarum jam terus berputar, begitu pula dengan jemari sang Uchiha yang masih berputar-putar diatas keyboard. Sesaat ia merasakan matanya memburam. Mungkin ini efek dari perutnya kosong.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Mencoba beristirahat dan memejamkan matanya sejenak karena pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Segelas orange juice dan satu set tuna lunch. Sepertinya aku memilih pilihan yang tepat..."

Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap datar kearah sang asisten. "Berapa banyak yang harus kubayar...?"

Neji tersenyum. "Anggap saja aku sedang mentraktirmu..." Ia berbalik dan kembali kemejanya. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus bersiap berhadapan dengan beberapa angka yang akan membuatnya pusing.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan menusuk bongkahan daging tuna itu dengan garpu. 'Mentraktir...?' Batinnya dalam hati. sedikit teringat akan beberapa memory bersama sang kekasih saat ia masih di Konoha.

Setiap hari, di jam yang sama. Naruto akan membawa beberapa macam makanan favoritnya walaupun ia tidak memintanya dengan alasan mentraktir.

.

Ia menyerahkan dua buah map berwarna hijau muda beserta sebuah pena. "Beberapa dokumen terakhir yang harus kau tanda tangani hari ini..."

"Pukul berapa ini...?"

"5 sore..." Sahutnya. "Sepertinya terlalu sore untuk pulang kerumah..." Goda Neji seraya tertawa renyah.

Ia meletakan pena itu keatas meja. "Kau benar..."

Mencoba sedikit keberuntungannya ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama sebuah bar yang ia dapatkan siang ini. "Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu segelas beer? Aku dengar bar ini baru saja buka cabang di Suna..."

Pupil sang Uchiha menatap lurus kearah Neji. "Mentraktir...?"

"I-iya..." Sahutnya gugup. Pupil hitam itu seakan mengintimidasinya.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin menolak ajakan sang asisten. Tetapi jika dengan minum ia bisa melupakan Naruto sejenak, bukankah itu sebuah kesepakatan yang sangat mengiurkan? Lagipula ia sudah cukup lama tidak minum.

"Hn, tunggu aku di lobby 20 menit lagi..." Sahutnya.

'YEAHHH!' Batin Neji dalam hati. "Aku akan menunggumu dibawah..."

Dengan sedikit tergesa berlari ia menuju lift. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga tiba di lobby lalu kembali berlari menuju lahan parkir dimana mobil sedan sang Uchiha terparkir disana.

Namun langkah semangatnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna oranye terparkir persis disebelah mobil milik Sasuke.

'Bukankah itu mobil yang dikendarai pria berambut pirang...?' Batinnya dalam hati. Ia melangkah mendekat dan mengetuk kaca mobil. Menunggu seseorang dari dalam sana menyapanya.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Neji...?"

Sesaat Neji bisa merasakan wajah tidak bersahabat dari sang pirang. Namun ia segera menepis jauh-jauh prasangka buruknya. "Senang bertemu anda..." Sapanya.

Namun sang pirang membalasnya dengan senyuman palsu. "Bisakah kau menyampaikan pesanku untuk Sasuke...?"

'Whoa, lihat wajahnya sombongnya itu...' Batin Neji dalam hati. "Ah tentu..." Sahutnya datar.

"Katakan pada Sasuke aku akan menunggunya dirumah..." Ucapnya singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya..."

Ia menghela napasnya. "Terima kasih..." Ucapnya dingin sebelum menutup kaca mobil dengan harganya yang selangit itu dan membawanya meninggalkan lahan parkir Uchiha Corp.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyampaikan pesan supir sombong sepertimu? Maafkan aku kawan, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku malam ini..." Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan membawanya ke lobby. Menunggu Sasuke keluar dari lift dan membawanya kesebuah bar yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

.

"Fuuuhh..." Asap rokok yang berasal dari mulutnya menguar ke udara. Sudah berapa batang rokok yang ia habiskan? Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu? Pukul berapa ini?

27 batang, 7 jam, dan pukul 12 malam,

Layaknya seperti orang bodoh, pria berusia 32 tahun ini berdiri didepan apartemen milik sang Uchiha sejak pukul 5 sore.

Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponselnya namun tidak ada satu pesan atau panggilan masuk dari sang kekasih.

Sibuk.

Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya jika Sasuke sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini. Sesekali ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah marah dan stress sang Uchiha saat kembali dari kantor dengan tubuh yang lelah.

Membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia akan menyambutnya, memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat beserta makanan yang akan ia sajikan untuk Sasuke, Dan juga sebuah permintaan maaf karena tidak menghubunginya selama 2 hari. Jika beruntung mungkin ia akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama Sasuke diatas kasur.

"Sexy time..." Gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menutup wajahnya malu. 'Menjijikan sekali...' Batinnya dalam hati lalu tertawa, membayangkan betapa bodoh dan memalukan wajahnya saat ini.

Ia membuang rokoknya dan berbalik. Memandang kearah koridor kosong seperti anjing yang menunggu sang majikan. Namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi karena sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenali tengah menghampirinya saat ini.

"Teme...?"

Senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya perlahan menghilang saat melihat Sasuke terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh dihadapannya. Jika saja saat itu refleksnya tidak bagus. Mungkin Sasuke akan jatuh dengan kepala membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

"S-Sasuke!" Ia menahan tubuh sang Uchiha dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya. "Sasu– Alcohol...?" Ia kembali mengendus aroma yang berasal dari tubuh sang Uchiha. 'Minum...' Batinnya dalam hati.

Rasa kecewa sesaat menyelimuti hati sang Uzumaki, namun melihat bagaimana kondisi Sasuke yang mabuk berat membuatnya sedikit khawatir akan keadaan sang Uchiha. Dengan sedikit tertatih ia menggendong dan merogoh saku celana dimana Sasuke biasa menyimpan kunci apartemen miliknya.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia meletakan tubuh tidak berdaya Sasuke keatas kasur. "Minum tidak menyelesaikan masalah ataupun pekerjaan, bukankah itu yang kau katakan padaku...?" Ia membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke. Mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan sebuah piyama dari dalam lemari.

"Hen–tikan..." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap bingung kearah Sasuke. "Huh...?"

Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari celananya. "Aku–Zzz...sudah–memiliki...kekasih–Zzzz" Gumamnya tidak jelas.

Naruto tertawa dan mengacak rambut hitam itu. "Hey, ini aku..." Mungkin ia memang tidak akan mendapatkan malam special bersama Sasuke. Tetapi mendengar apa yang baru saja ucapkan oleh pria bermarga Uchiha ini membuat waktu yang telah ia lewati selama 7 jam berdiri seperti orang bodoh didepan apartemen menjadi tidak sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..." Bisiknya pelan.

.

Suara televisi yang cukup kencang dari arah ruang tamu membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nhh..." Desahnya pelan saat merasakan pening di kepalanya. Ya, itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau terlalu banyak minum.

'Aku tidak ingat menyalahkan televisi tadi malam...' Batinnya dalam hati bingung. Perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kasur. Berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu melewati kaca dan kemari pakaiannya. 'Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengenakan piyama ini...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Huh...?"

Sontak ia berbalik dan berdiri di hadapan cermin. Menatap seluruh tubuhnya yang kini terbalut oleh piyama berwarna oranye dengan corak jeruk yang menurutnya sangat norak kado ulang tahun dari Naruto 2 tahun yang lalu. "S-sejak kapan aku mengenakan piyama menjijikan ini...?"

Ia melepas piyama itu dan melemparnya keatas lantai. Memandang tidak percaya kearah pantulannya di cermin. Bukankah semalam ia mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih? Apakah ia terlalu mabuk hingga tidak menyadari memakai piyama ini?

Ia berdecak kesal. Membuka pintu dengan sedikit paksaan dan menatap tidak percaya kearah sofa yang terletak ditengah ruangan. "Naruto...?"

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oh, hey Teme. Tidurmu nyenyak...?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kau? sejak kapan...?"

"Kemarin..." Sahutnya. Ia mengampiri sang Uchiha lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya pelan. "Selama dua hari ini aku terlalu sibuk dan tidak bisa menghubungimu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Lagi, ia membiarkan Naruto meminta maaf terlebih dahulu walaupun itu bukan kesalahannya. "Dasar bodoh...!" Bentaknya. Sang pirang terlonjak kaget. "Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungimu Sasuke, ponselmu tidak aktif..." Jelasnya.

Ah...

Betapa bodohnya ia. Meninggalkan ponsel mahalnya diatas kasur dengan batre kosong sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Sasuke...?" Panggilnya pelan.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang pirang. "Kau seharusnya menjemputku ke kantor..." Gumamnya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh sang pirang.

"Kemarin aku–" ia terdiam. Bukankah kemarin ia menitip pesan kepada Neji? Lalu, mengapa Sasuke terlihat sama sekali tidak mengetahui kedatangannya?

Mungkinkah...?

"Ini semua kesalahanku, seharusnya aku menjemputmu kemarin ke kantor..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya memeluk tubuh sang Uchiha.

"Hn..." Gumamnya menyamankan diri didalam pelukan Naruto. "Kau yang membuatku memakai piyama menjijikan ini...?"

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengenakan piyama ini lagi teme, kau tidak suka ya...?"

"Aku membencinya dobe..." Sahutnya singkat. Membuat Naruto kembali tertawa geli karena tingkah laku sang Uchiha.

Ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berbalik. "Kau menungguku didepan apartemen semalam...?" Menatap mata sebiru lautan yang mampu membuat dadanya berdetak cepat. Sedikit menyesal, jika saja tadi malam ia menolak ajakan Neji, ia akan pulang kerumah dan menghabiskan waktunya berasama sang pirang.

"Hn..." Sahutnya meniru sang Uchiha dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan meniruku dobe..." Ia tertawa dan mendorong wajah sang pirang yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan.

"Hahaha... Hey! Wajahku ini aset terbesarku..." Naruto menarik lengan sang Uchiha, Namun belum sempat ia membawa Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, kaki sang pirang tersandung novel milik Sasuke yang berada di lantai. Secara refleks ia menarik tubuh Sasuke. Dan terjatuh diatas lantai.

**BRUGH**

Biru menatap hitam. Sesaat Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantung dan suhu tubuh Sasuke di kulitnya. "Uh... Haha...?"

Tersadar jika hari ini ia masih memeliki beberapa dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani. Dengan sedikit tergesa Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto. "Aku harus pergi ke kantor..."

Sedikit kecewa, namun Naruto tahu akan kesibukan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor..."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu...?"

Dengan santai Naruto melempar ponsel miliknya keatas sofa. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Mendapatkan hari libur tidak ada salahnya bukan...?" Ia mengambil segelas orange juice dari dalam lemari pendingin dan meneguknya.

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke.

Dengan santai Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Menonton beberapa acara favoritnya pagi ini seraya menunggu Sasuke bersiap.

"Jadi, ia tidak menyampaikan pesanku, huh...?" Gumamnya pelan.

.

"Teme..." Panggilnya seraya menahan lengan sang Uchiha.

"Hn..."

Ia terdiam sesaat, masih ragu untuk mengatakan permohonannya. "Uh..." Perlahan ia melepas genggamam tangannya. "Lupakan saja, aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah..." Sahutnya singkat.

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Mungkin ini terdengar sangat konyol. jika saja tadi ia tidak menahan diri, mungkin ia akan mengatakan kepada Sasuke untuk sedikit menjauhi Neji.

Mencampuri pekerjaan dengan urusan cinta. Terdengar sangat tidak professional, benar...?

Tidak di pungkiri setelah mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi via video call beberapa hari yang lalu dan melihat bagaimana Neji bersikap padanya membuat Naruto sedikit menaruh kecurigaan terhadap kedua pria yang selalu berada di sekitar Sasuke saat ini.

Bisa saja mereka berdua bersekongkol untuk memisahkan hubungan yang telah ia jalin selama 4 tahun terakhir ini bukan?

Benar atau tidak, Setidaknya itulah bayangan terburuknya saat ini.

.

"Silahkan kopimu tuan..." Sang pelayan dengan menggoda meletakan secangkir kopi dihadapan Naruto. Dadanya yang besar dan pakaiannya yang terbilang cukup ketat membuatnya terlihat 'menyesakkan' ketimbang sexy.

"Terima kasih..." Sahut Naruto ramah.

Merasa sedikit kesal karena sang pirang sepertinya tidak tertarik padanya. Dengan pipi yang menggembung seperti ikan, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan meja nomer 7 itu.

Bersantai, secangkir kopi, tanpa kertas-kertas yang menumpuk.

Bisa dikatakan hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang kembali membaik setelah 2 hari tanpa ada komunikasi dan ia memiliki waktu kosong selama 2 hari kedepan, bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup?

**drrrrt...drrrrt...drrrrt.**

Ia merogoh ponsel yang berada dalam sakunya. Membaca sederetan nomor yang sama sekali ia tidak kenali. Tidak mau ambil repot ia meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan mengacuhkan panggilan di ponselnya.

Namun ponsel itu tetap bergetar tanpa henti. Kesal karena terusik, Naruto mengangkat panggilan dari nomer yang tidak ia kenali.

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan Uzumaki-sama..."

Ia menggertakan giginya. Menyesal telah mengangkat sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang saat ini sangat ia tidak sukai.

"Ahh, Itachi. aku tidak tahu kau mengganti nomor ponselmu? Kukira tadi hanya staff tidak berguna yang mencoba menghubungiku..." Sahutnya sedikit mengejek.

Itachi tertawa. "Kudengar kau sedang di Suna? Apakah berita itu benar...?"

'Cepat sekali ia mendapatkan informasi...' Batin Naruto dalam hati. "Ya. berita yang kau dapatkan tidak mungkin salah bukan...?"

"Hn, Kau benar Naruto. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi padamu..." Ia kembali tertawa. "Datanglah ke pesta peresmian bar milikku malam ini, akan ku email alamat lengkapnya padamu nanti..." Lanjutnya lagi. Sebuah permintaan yang terdengar seperti sebuah keharusan.

"Tapi aku me–"

"Aku akan menunggumu! Sampai jumpa..." Potongnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal dan menatap kearah ponselnya yang tidak bersalah. Rencana apa lagi yang dimainkan Itachi kali ini?

Ia menghela napas dan melemparkan ponselnya keatas meja. Hari yang ia anggap menyenangkan kini berbalik 180°. Sasuke pasti akan datang, Itachi sangat tahu bagaimana membujuk sang adik untuk mengikuti keinginannya. 'Argh! Joker brengsek!' Batinnya geram dalam hati.

.

**VRRROOOOMM**.

Ia menepikan mobilnya di lahan parkir lobby saat mendapatkan pesan dari sang Uchiha sekitar 30 menit lalu.

"Kau terlihat lelah..." Sapanya kepada sang Uchiha.

"Hn..." Sahutnya datar. "Itachi–"

"Aku tahu, aku juga..." Potongnya malas.

Ia menatap keluar jendela. Menatap kosong kearah pepohonan di sepanjang jalan. "Kau akan datang...?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak jika kau akan datang..." Sahutnya singkat.

"Kuharap itu tidak mengganggumu..."

"Kuharap begitu..."

.

"Narutooo... Sasukeeee..." Sapanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang malam ini..." Ia tertawa lalu menyerahkan segelas wine kepada sang pirang. "Minumlah. Malam ini kalian harus berpesta. Dan tunggulah aku diruang VIP sebelah sana..." Perintahnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap. Memberikan padangan aneh keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh anak buah Itachi.

"Kau yakin ini yang disebut dengan peresmian bar?" Bisik sang pirang.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sedikit malu dengan tingkah laku sang Kakak.

"Ayo..." Ia menggandeng tangan sang Uchiha dan membawanya kesebuah ruangan berplat VIP. Setidaknya disini jauh lebih hening dan tidak dipenuhi oleh aroma asap rokok dan minuman beralkohol.

"Seharusnya aku tidak datang..." Gumam sang Uchiha.

Naruto tertawa kaku. 'Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang...?' Batinnya dalam hati. "Sudahlah, lagipula kau kan adiknya..." Ucapnya mencoba menghibur.

Ia menghela napasnya dan menoleh kearah sang pirang. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang...?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Jika kau bertanya seperti itu padaku, aku tidak yakin kau akan senang mendengar jawabanku teme..." Sahutnya.

Sontak wajah sang Uchiha memerah sempurna. "Dasar mesum..." Ketusnya. "Kemarilah..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang sang Uchiha. "Bagaimana jika Itachi melihat...?" Bisiknya menggoda.

"Karena itu kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat..." Sahut Sasuke sedikit kesal karena Naruto menyebutkan nama sang kakak.

Dengan lembut ia mengecup dan mengigit leher jenjang sang Uchiha. Memberikan sedikit foreplay untuk membawanya kedalam mood.

"Nhh..."

Baru saja ia akan mendekatkan bibir mereka dan mempersatukannya dalam ciuman lembut suara benturan yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Wah, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian disaat yang tidak tepat..."

Sontak Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dan segera merapikan pakaiannya.

Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal hingga matanya terpejam. Berusaha dengan keras menahan seluruh emosinya saat menghadapi Itachi. "Kau benar..." Sahutnya datar.

Itachi tertawa dan melangkah mendekat. "Aku membawakan tamu special lainnya untuk bergabung dengan kalian disini..."

Secara bersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kearah pintu. Menunggu tamu special yang dimaksud oleh Itachi.

"Neji...?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya saat sesosok pria dengan rambut panjangnya berdiri diambang pintu. 'Lelucon konyol apa ini...?!' Batinnya geram dalam hati. Dengan kesal ia bangkit dari atas kursi. "Aku harus pulang, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan..."

Itachi menekukan bibirnya kecewa. "Kau yakin? Masih ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu..." Bohongnya. Berusaha untuk membuat Naruto tetap tinggal didalam ruangan ini.

Neji menatap bingung kearah Naruto. "Mengapa ia ada disini...?' Batinnya dalam hati. Lalu beralih menatap Sasuke dan menghampirinya. "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu disini..." Sapanya ramah.

Namun seperti biasa, tidak ada tanggapan dari sang Uchiha yang kini tengah memandang kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mengambil napas panjang dan menoleh kearah Itachi. Menatap lurus kedua pupil hitam itu. "Bisakah kau membuatnya sedikit lebih cepat. Aku sangat sibuk..." Sahutnya singkat.

Neji menggertakan giginya kesal. 'Berani sekali supir itu berbicara seperti itu kepada Itachi-sama...?!" Batinnya geram. Ia menoleh kearah Uchiha bingung. 'Mengapa Sasuke terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat supir rendahan itu bersikap tidak sopan terhadap Itachi..?" Batinnya lagi dalam hati.

Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sang pirang. "Jika dalam 10 menit ia tidak datang, kau boleh meninggalkan pesta ini..."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Menetralkan emosinya yang meluap-luap seraya kembali ke kursinya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian bersantai dan meminum wine kualitas terbaik yang sengaja aku import dari eropa ini...?" Para pelayan mengangguk mengerti dan menuangkan wine kegelas masing-masing.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap Neji.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya. "Kalian berdua tidak akan minum...?" Setelah menunggu beberapa saat namun Sasuke dan Naruto tetap tidak menyahut ia meletakan gelasnya. "Kurasa tidak huh...?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Ia menoleh kearah sang pria dengan rambut panjangnya. "Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu bersama Sasuke...?"

"Menyenangkan, walaupun terkadang Sasuke sering kali melupakan makan siangnya..." Sahutnya.

"Kudengar kau sering membelikan Sasuke makan siang? Sebaiknya kau jangan lakukan itu..." Itachi tertawa seraya memutar gelasnya

Neji tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Sasuke memiliki banyak pekerjaan hingga tidak sempat makan siang. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi..."

"Kau sangat perhatian sekali..." Ucap Itachi. "Aku tenang melihat adikku memiliki asisten sepertimu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sesaat Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Selama mereka hidup terpisah seperti ini, memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan untuk Sasuke. Tetapi itu bukan berarti Neji bisa mengambil seluruh bagiannya juga bukan?

"Neji memang dibayar untuk menjadi asistenku, karena itu ia harus melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna..." Jelas Sasuke.

Neji terdiam. Perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, seakan mengatakan jika, selama ini Sasuke hanya menganggap semua kebaikan yang ia berikan hanya karena pekerjaannya semata yang memang dibayar dan ditugaskan. cukup membuat hatinya sedikit mencelos.

"Ayolah Sasuke, tidak semua orang akan bersikap seperti Neji..." Sahut Itachi. "Seharusnya kau bisa membedakan antara ketulusan dan kebohongan..."

Naruto kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Mengapa ia merasa diperlakukan seperti benda tidak berguna disini? Apakah yang ia lakukan selama ini untuk Sasuke masih belum bisa dikatakan cukup dimata Itachi?

Apa sebenarnya tujuan Itachi? Apa yang membuat pria itu seakan membenci hubungan yang telah ia jalin selama 4 tahun ini?

"Tidak Itachi, Sasuke benar. Aku memang dibayar dalam pekerjaan ini, karena itu aku harus melakukan yang terbaik..."

"Jangan merendah seperti itu Neji..." Ia tertawa. "Seandainya Sasuke memiliki kekasih sepertimu–"

"ITACHI!" Geram Naruto. Cukup sudah ia dihina seperti ini.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursi. Mengambil segelas wine miliknya dan mengucurkannya tepat dikepala Itachi. "Aku– tidak peduli jika kau Kakakku, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun menghina kekasihku Itachi..."

"Ayo Naruto..." Ia menarik lengan sang pirang dan melangkah menuju pintu. Meninggalkan kedua pria yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

'Naruto...?' Pupil lavender itu membulat sempurna. 'Jadi, selama ini...?'

.

_Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Ia melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan meletakannya diatas sofa. Pupil hitamnya menatap kearah punggung lelaki yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya memasuki kamar tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir pinknya seraya mengikuti sang pirang.

"Dobe..." Pangilnya.

Tidak ada respon. Sang pirang hanya terbaring diatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu jika sesungguhnya sang pirang tidak tertidur melainkan hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya lagi.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memamerkan pupil berwarna biru senada dengan langit di pagi hari. Hitam dan biru saling bertatap cukup lama sebelum sang pemilik pupil hitam mendekat dan duduk diatas pangkuan sang pirang.

"Kau mengacuhkanku sejak tadi..." Protesnya datar. Ia tahu sang pirang sedang dalam kondisi mood yang sangat buruk karena ulah sang Kakak, karena itu ia berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya. "Aku lelah Sasuke..."

"Sekaleng beer?" Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Mencoba membuat sang pirang kembali dengan mood baiknya walaupun ia harus melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

Sang pirang menghela napasnya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Baiklah..." Walaupun moodnya sedang buruk, melihat sesosok Uchiha berada di atas pangkuannya dengan posisi sedikit menggoda sepertinya sama sekali tidak bisa di tolak oleh pria berusia 32 tahun ini.

.

**Click**

Sasuke menyalahkan pemantik api untuk menyulut rokok dibibirnya. "Fuuuuhhh..." Aroma tembakau bercampur dengan cengkeh perlahan mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"Kau merokok?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya ia melihat sang Uchiha yang selalu membenci rokok kini terlihat sangat santai mengeluarkan asap putih dari mulutnya. "Benda ini akan membuat umurmu pendek..." Ia menarik batang rokok dari mulut sang Uchiha lalu menghisapnya.

"Memangnya kenapa...?"

Ia menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. "Lebih baik aku yang berumur pendek..." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Karena aku tidak akan mampu hidup tanpamu..." Sahutnya enteng.

Jemari putihnya menarik batang rokok dari mulut sang pirang. "Itu terdengar seperti bualan manis dan sangat egois..." Ia menarik wajah sang pirang mendekat.

"Kurasa tidak..." Tangan kekar miliknya perlahan masuk kedalam pakaian sang Uchiha. Meraba setiap inchi dari bagian tubuh yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

"Nhhh–" tubuh rampingnya terdorong keatas sofa. Dengan menggoda ia menarik rambut sang pirang dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "More..."

Pupil biru itu menatap lurus kearah pria dibawahnya. Sedikit aneh karena kelakukan sang Uchiha yang berbalik 180°. "Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk menghiburku bukan...?"

Ia terdiam dan menatap lurus kearah wajah sang pirang yang kini terlihat cukup menyeramkan. 'Sial...'

Ia menghela napasnya dan bangkit dari atas tubuh ramping sang Uchiha. Memijat pelipis kirinya dan bangkit dari atas sofa. Berkali-kali ia berada di dalam situasi sama seperti ini berkali-kali juga ia selalu telat menyadarinya.

Sasuke akan selalu mengeluarkan jurus jitunya untuk menghibur sang pirang. Ia tidak membencinya, hanya saja kali ini masalahnya sedikit lebih rumit. Dan ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan masalah ini hanya dengan 'passionate sex' yang akan diberikan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Dobe..." Telapak tangannya menarik lengan sang pirang.

Ia menoleh dan menatap sang Uchiha malas.

Dengan sedikit menundukan wajahnya Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini...?"

Naruto menghela napasnya seraya menekan tangannya yang terkepal ke dahi. Entah trik apa lagi yang Sasuke mainkan kali ini, yang jelas ia sama sekali tak mampu untuk mengacuhkan pria yang lebih muda 10 tahun dari dirinya ini.

"Ikut aku..." Ia menarik lengan sang Uchiha dan menyeretnya kedalam kamar.

.

Perlahan ia melucuti pakaian sang Uchiha. Melempar kemeja putih yang ia kenakan kesembarang arah sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

"Mhh..."

Ruangan kamar yang semuka dingin kini menjadi sedikit panas karena kegiatan mereka.

"Nhh– dobe, matikan lampunya..." Pintanya saat sang pirang mulai menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Mengigit pelan di bagian pinggul sebelah kirinya dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan disana.

Dengan sengaja Naruto tidak mengabulkan permintaan sang kekasih. Ia menjilat sudut bibirnya menggoda saat menatap kedua pupil milik sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah sexy-mu jika lampunya dimatikan..."

Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha menggapai lampu kecil yang terletak diatas meja sebelah kasur. "Ahh–! N-Naruto tunggu..." Pintanya dengan desahan erotis. "Ahh! Idiot–nhh! Kubilang tunggu–!" Ia menendang bahu kiri sang pirang hingga ia terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"Ck, Teme... Kau ini mantan atlet huh?" Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari atas lantai dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Bahu sebelah kirinya berdenyut nyeri. "Ahh–" ia mendesah saat Sasuke menyentuh bahunya.

"Sakit?" Ia menyentuh bahu sang pirang. Khawatir jika ia benar-benar melukainya.

"Menurutmu...?"

Pupil hitamnya menatap iba kearah bahu sang pirang yang kini mulai membiru. "Kau tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi?" Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Dengan bahu seperti ini?"

Dengan desahan malas terlontar dari bibirnya seraya ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya hari ini Uchiha mengacaukan segalanya..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Sasuke Uchiha mengacaukan ku..." Dengan seringai di bibirnya dia kembali menghujani Sasuke dengan kecupan di lehernya.

Ia berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Naruto keatas kasur. Sorot matanya menatap Naruto dengan menggoda.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf dariku..." Ia menggerakan jarinya kearah kejantanan sang pirang. Meremasnya perlahan sebelum membawanya masuk kedalam rongga hangatnya.

"Nhh... S-Sasuke..." Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Melihat mulut Sasuke yang terpenuhi oleh kejantanan miliknya, membuat pria pirang ini ingin segera mengeluarkan cairan putih saat ini juga.

Pemandangan dan perlakuan langka seperti ini hanya ia dapatkan setahun sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melakukannya hari ini.

Special treatment from Sasuke!

"Mhhhh–" ia sedikit mehahan desahan dari mulutnya. Tidak mau terlihat terlalu menikmati dalam permainan lidah sang Uchiha yang bergerak liar menyapu kejantanannya.

"Hhhahh– Sasuke..." Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat sang Raven memasukan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam rongga mulutnya. "Hhhh brengsek, aku hampir–" sedikit tidak terima karena sedikit lagi Sasuke akan menghentikan permainannya.

Pupil hitamnya menatap lurus kearah raut wajah yang mampu membuat dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. "Mhhh..." Ia mempercepat gerakan tangan dan juga kepalanya saat merasakan kejantanan milik sang pirang hampir mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih.

"Nhhh Sasuke...!"

Pupil hitamnya membulat saat seluruh cairan milik sang pirang masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Sedikit terbatuk, ia berusaha mengambil napas dan menyeka cairan yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa...? M-maafkan aku..." Ia mengambil tissue dari atas meja. Namun Sasuke menepis tangannya, menarik wajahnya mendekat dan meciumnya untuk berbagi cairan yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulutnya.

"HOEEKKK!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mual. "Rasanya aneh sekali. Tidak enak..."

"That was yours..." Sahutnya.

Ia mengedikan bahunya dan menatap Sasuke dengan horor. "Tetapi rasa milikmu enak dan tidak seaneh ini..." Ia kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hoek!"

"Itu karena kau hanya makan ramen..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya nervous. Mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain. "Kau bisa menelan itu semua hebat sekali..."

Ia mendorong wajah Naruto dengan kesal. "Itu karena kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau hampir selesai..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Thanks Teme..."

Belaian lembut di kepalanya membuat sang Uchiha

Menoleh kearah samping dan menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih. Ia tahu ini semua tidak mudah bagi Naruto.

Sejak awal berkencan, bukan kali pertamanya Itachi menunjukan sikap seperti ini kepada Naruto. Entah apa yang membuat Itaci benar-benar tidak menyukai sosok pria yang mampu membuat hatinya bertekuk lutut seperti ini.

"Kau membenci Itachi...?" Secara tidak sadar sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya.

Belaian lembut di kepalanya terhenti. Raut wajah Sang pirang terlihat sedikit bingung. "Aku tidak membencinya..."

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap kosong kearah pintu. "Lupakan saja pertanyaan bodohku itu..."

Bagaimana pun juga Itachi adalah Kakak kandungnya. Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya ia rasakan.

Terdengar helaan napas sebelum samg pirang membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak bisa membencinya Sasuke..." Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Walaupun ia sangat menyebalkan. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak bisa membencinya..."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Setelah bersamamu selama 4 tahun, aku menyadari jika Itachi sangat menyayangimu. Bisa dikatakan ia rela menyerahkan nyawanya untuk melindungimu..." Ia kembali terdiam. suara air conditioner terdengar mengisi keheningan ruangan yamg didominasi oleh warna biru tua itu.

"Itachi..." Ia menoleh dan menatap kedua pupil onyx sang Uchiha. "Pasti memiliki sebuah alasan untuk tidak menyukaiku bersamamu..." Ia mengusap lembut kepala sang Raven dan tersenyum. "Hanya saja aku dan kau tidak tahu pasti apa alasan itu..."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. 'Sebuah alasan...? Alasan seperti apa yang membuat Itachi tidak menyukai Naruto...?'

Cukup lama ia terdiam dalam pikirannya hingga sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah layar monitor mengusiknya.

"Dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

Ia tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengambil cuti...?" Sedikit protes melihat sang pirang memangku sebuah laptop.

Dengan cengiran bodoh ia menunjuk kearah layar laptop. "Aku melupakan satu yang satu ini..." Sahutnya enteng.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Teme..." Panggilnya manja.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu di sofa..." Sahutnya dingin.

"T-tapi teme, diluar dingin..." Ia memeluk tubuh sang Uchiha erat berusaha membujuknya.

Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi dan mengacuhkan sang pirang. "Kubilang, selesaikan pekerjaanmu di sofa!"

"B-baiklah..."

Dengan lemas ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan menuju kearah pintu. Menoleh sekali lagi kearah sang Uchiha sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang didominsi oleh warna biru tua favorit sang Uchiha.

Poor Naruto.

Jika saja ia mengetahui sejak awal jika akan berakhir seperti ini, lebih baik ia menunggu sang Uchiha terlelap lebih dahulu sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

**Tok...Tok...Tok.**

Sang pria berambut merah yang hampir saja memejamkan matanya diatas sofa terbangun karena suara ketukan pintu.

Ia mengucak matanya dan bangkit dari atas sofa. 'Yang benar saja, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini...?' Batinnya kesal seraya membuka pintu yang sudah ia kunci sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika melihat sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. "Neji? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Maafkan aku tidak memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu Gaara, ini sangat mendadak..."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau ingin lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini...?" Berkali-kali ia mencoba melepas genggaman Neji namun usahanya sia-sia. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa keluar apartemen hanya dengan menggunakan piyama dan rambut berantakan seperti ini?

Sang pria dengan rambut panjang berbalik menatapnya. "Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti, lebih baik kita bergegas..."

Dengan setengah hati dan rasa curiga ia terpaksa mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji walaupun sejujurnya ia tidak tahu kemana pria berambut panjang itu akan membawanya.

.

Limousine bertipe Chrysler 300 Phantom berwarna hitam yang terparkir tepat tidak jauh didepan apartemennya menyita perhatian Gaara sejak ia keluar dari lobby. Sedikit familar, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat dimana persis ia pernah melihat mobil itu.

"Neji..." Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap bingung kearah pria disampingnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui mobil itu? Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu? Seseorang menunggumu disana...?"

"Seseorang...?"

Neji mengangguk dan kembali menarik tangannya. Membuka pintu limo dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk.

Sedikit ragu, namun tidak dipungkiri ia juga curiga dengan seseorang yang telah menunggunya. Dengan mengambil napas panjang ia membulatkan tekadnya dan masuk kedalam mobil dengan harganya yang selangit diikuti dengan Neji.

"Selamat datang, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi..."

Cahaya yang minim dalam mobil membuat Gaara sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat dengan jelas sesosok pria yang baru saja menyapanya.

Mengerti jika sang pria berambut merah tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, ia menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Bukankah sekarang kau sudah bisa melihatku dengan jelas?" Ia menyeringai melihat wajah shock Gaara. "Sepertinya kau sudah mengenaliku, bukankah itu benar...?"

"U-Uchiha Itachi...?" Cukup lama Gaara menatapnya hingga jemari pucat sang Uchiha menuangkannya segelas minuman berwarna ungu kemerahan yang dikenal sebagai Wine.

"Maafkan aku untuk memaksamu bertemu di tengah malam seperti ini..." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepunggung sofa. "Ada sesuatu hal yang menggangguku dan–" Ia melirik kearah Neji. "Aku tahu kalian bisa membantuku..."

.

**DING**

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam lift diikuti dengan sesosok pria berambut panjang. Helaan napas berkali-kali terdengar dari mulutnya. Kejadian yang berlangsung hanya 25 menit itu seakan tidak bisa ia singkirkan dari kepalanya.

"Gaara...?" Neji menarik lengannya.

Ia menoleh dan menatapnya "H-huh...?"

"Kau terlihat lelah, maafkan aku memaksamu tengah malam seperti ini..." Ia terlihat sedikit menundukan wajahnya.

"Bukan masalah..." Sahutnya datar seraya menepis tangan sang Hyuuga. "Kau harus kembali ke Suna bersama Itachi, lebih baik segera pergi..." Ia hendak membuka pintu namun telapak tangan kasar Neji kembali menahannya.

"Kau–" ia terdiam sesaat. "Kau akan melakukannya...?"

Cukup lama Gaara terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Jujur saja, tidak dipungkiri jika ia masih ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Ia kembali menyingkirkan tangan Neji. "Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir..."

Tanpa menoleh kembali, ia membuka pintu dan meninggalkan sang Hyuuga.

.

"Nhh..." Naruto meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa pegal setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya semalaman.

Pupil birunya melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 05:45 pagi. Sudah 4 cangkir kopi hitam menemaninya sejak tadi malam, dan ia masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan kantuknya.

Ia menggaruk lehernya dan menguap. 'Bukankah Ini weekend? Jadi Sasuke tidak akan pergi bekerja. Lebih baik aku tidur saja...' Dengan cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajahnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Menarik selimut beraroma mint milik Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hahhhh..." Desahnya lega.

Dengan semangat ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap melepas seluruh penat dan lelahnya dalam tidur yang lelap.

"Dobe..."

'Eh...?' Ia kembali membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sesosok pria dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih berantakan sedang menatapnya penuh emosi.

"T-teme? Kau sudah bagun...?" Mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamar tadi malam...?" Aura hitam perlahan terlihat memancar dari tubuhnya. Naruto harus menelan ludahnya melihat kondisi yang ia hadapi kali ini.

'Bukankah kau yang mengusirku tadi malam...?' Batinnya dalam hati. "Uh–Itu..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Sasuke.

Dengan raut wajah emosi ia menindih tubuh sang pirang dan mendekapnya. "Aku menunggumu..." Bisiknya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum dan balik memeluk sang Uchiha. Merasa bersalah karena membiarkan sang Uchiha memunggunya. "Maafkan aku..." Dengan lembut ia mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat Naruto mengecup dan bermain dengan rambutnya. "Semalam aku bermimpi aneh..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa...?"

Dengan sedikit ragu sang Uchiha berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Naruto. Membuat wajah pria yang berusia 10 tahun lebih tua darinya memerah sempurna bagaikan tomat favoritnya.

"Reaksimu menjijikan sekali..." Ia tertawa geli. Tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan merespon bisikannya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. dengan perlahan ia berusaha bangkit dari tubuh sang pirang, namun lengan kekar itu mendorong tubuhnya kembali keatas sofa.

"Nhh– apa yang kau lakukan dobe...?" Protesnya.

Sang pirang terdiam dan menatapnya lurus. Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika. Ia tidak pernah melihat raut wajah Naruto seperti ini.

"Dobe...?"

Bibir kasar miliknya dengan lembut mengecup bibir Sasuke. Membawanya kedalam ciuman yang memabukan pada pukul 6 pagi.

"Nhh–" desahan mengalun lembut saat Naruto mengusap dadanya di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka.

"Ahh Dobe–"

Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya saat tangan milik Naruto meremas kejantanan miliknya.

"Sasuke..." Bisiknya.

Dengan napas yang tersengal dan baju yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya ia menoleh, menatap pupil biru favoritnya.

"Hn...?"

"Kau mau melakukannya...?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berusaha melepas kancing piyama miliknya, namun sang pirang menahan tangannya.

"Maksudku bukan itu..."

Ia menatap bingung. "Lalu...?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menjelaskannya kepada sang Uchiha. "L-lupakan saja, aku akan membuat sarapan untukmu..."

"Huh? Naruto...?"

.

Sang pirang mematikan keran air setelah mencuci semua piring kotor yang menumpuk di meja makan. Dengan gontai ia melangkah dan duduk diatas sofa. Menyalahkan televisi dan menonton acara favoritnya. Sedari tadi pikirannya tidak bisa terfokus, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya setelah begadang semalaman.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Hahh..." Desahnya berat.

"Aku belum mematikan airnya, cepatlah mandi..." Dengan santai Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya dan duduk persis disebelah sang pirang.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari atas sofa dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi seperti akan meledak.

**Krieeettt**

Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Setelah 2 jam menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi dan memastikan jika Sasuke masih asik menonton acara tv favoritnya. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan mencari sebuah nomor sang asisten yang telah membantunya selama 5 tahun terakhir.

"Gaara, aku akan kembali ke Konoha siang ini. Bisakah kau menemuiku di kantor pukul 2...?"

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya setelah puas mendengar jawaban sang asisten. Dengan segera ia mengenakan pakaiannya dan bergegas mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Teme, maafkan aku..." Ia melangkah mendekat dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas sofa bingung. "Huh...?"

"Aku harus kembali, ada meeting yang harus di selesaikan sore ini..." Ia tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya.

'Bukankah kemarin ia mengatakan sudah mengambil cuti? Lalu mengapa Ia terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru...?' Batinnya. Cukup lama ia terdiam dan menatap Naruto kesal. "Terserah kau saja..." Sahutnya dingin.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan kembali minggu depan, aku berjanji padamu..." Ia kembali mengecup bibir sang Uchiha. "Aku mencitaimu Sasuke..." Bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah kearah pintu.

"Dasar bodoh..." Gumamnya pelan dengan wajah memerah.

.

"Silahkan pesananmu tuan..."

Seorang pelayan dengan wajahnya yang cantik tersenyum manis seraya menyerahkan dua cup kopi beserta cake.

Ia membalas senyuman sang pelayan. "Terima kasih..." Ucapnya ramah.

Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe. Udara yang cukup dingin sehabis hujan membuatnya ingin segera menyesap kopi hangat saat ia tiba di kantor.

Ya, jika saja ini bukan karena permintaan Naruto. Ia tidak akan mungkin akan pergi ke kantor di saat hari libur. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk terkadang membuatnya enggan mengingat tumpukan kertas itu disaat hari liburnya.

"Fuuuu..." Ia merapatkan jaket miliknya saat memasuki lobby. 'Tidak kusangka ternyata didalam sini lebih dingin...' Batinnya kesal.

**DING**

Pintu lift terbuka, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari lift.

'Jeruk...' Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat saat aroma jeruk yang berasal dari ruangan milik Naruto tercium olehnya.

"Gaara...?"

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget. Dengan wajah yang memerah ia menoleh dan membungkuk.

Ia melonggarkan dasi yang seakan mencekik lehernya dan berjalan santai kearah meja. "Tidak kusangka kau secepat ini..." Ia tersenyum, membuat jantung sang pria berambut merah berdetak lebih cepat.

Berusaha menutupi sikap groginya, ia melangkah mendekat dan menyerahkan kopi beserta cake yang memang sengaja ia bawakn untuk sang Direktur.

"Aku takut akan hujan lagi, karena itu saat hujan reda aku segera pergi..." Sahutnya datar.

"Ah– terima kasih, maafkan aku karena memintamu pergi ke kantor disaat hari libur..." Sang pirang segera menyesap kopi hangat miliknya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Bukan masalah..."

Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam hingga Naruto berusaha membuka mulutnya. "Uhm... Gaara..." Panggilnya pelan.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia menoleh dan menatap sang pirang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto terlihat begitu serius hari ini.

"Aku–" ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Apa pendapatmu tentang menikah...?"

"M-menikah...?"

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dari Gaara malu.

"Umm..." Ia bisa merasakan keringat membasahi telapak tangannya. "Menikah a–"

"Pagi ini, Sasuke mengatakan jika ia bermimpi menikah denganku..." Potongnya.

Pupil Gaara membulat sempurna. 'A-apa...?'

"Bukankah mimpi adalah hasrat yang terpendam? M-maksudku, apakah Sasuke secara tidak sadar menginginkan pernikahan itu...?" Ia terlihat gugup. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Gaara bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar. Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada satu patah katapun yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Kami memang sudah cukup lama berkencan dan aku memang sudah menunggu ini sejak lama hanya sa–" ia sontak terdiam saat melihat wajah shock sang asisten. "G-Gaara...? Kau baik-baik saja...?"

Ia tidak merespon. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat karena rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Ah–" sang pirang tersenyum lirih. "Maafkan aku, kau pasti merasa jijik dengan percakapan ini, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya padamu..." Ia menepuk bahu Gaara dan tersenyum. "Hanya saja, kau adalah satunya-satunya teman terdekatku..." Ia tertawa dan mengacak rambut merah Gaara. "Terima kasih..."

"Hahahaha..." Gaara menundukan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Mengapa aku harus jijik? Bukankah ini berita bagus? Apa yang kau tunggu...?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang pirang. "Kau harus segera membeli cincin dan mempersiapkan pernikahanmu..." Gaara bisa merasakan pipinya hangat oleh air yang menetes dari sudut matanya. Sekeras mungkin ia berusaha, ia tidak mampu untuk melepas genangan air yang membuat matanya rabun sejak satu menit yang lalu. "Bodoh sekali, aku terlalu bahagia hingga meneteskan air mata. Tidak kusangka kau akan menikah tahun ini..."

"G-gaara..." Ia mendekat. jemarinya mencoba menggapai tubuh yang gemetar dihadapannya, namun Gaara segera menghindar dari tangan sang pirang dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Naruto? Haruskah aku menemanimu pergi membeli sepasang cincin...?"

"Kau benar..." Ia tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi sang asisten. "Terima kasih Gaara..."

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya perlahan menghilang ketika sang pirang berbalik dan menjauh darinya.

Tubuh Gaara terjatuh keatas lantai. Kakinya seakan tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. "Hahahaha bodoh sekali..." Ia merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia berusaha menekan beberapa nomor yang sengaja dihapalnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu untuk mendengar sapaan dari seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sejak masa kanak-kanak.

"Gaara...? Ada apa...?"

Dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya ia membulatkan tekad dan membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan melakukannya Neji..."

.

**TING...TONG.**

Sasuke meletakan tomat yang sedang ia lahap keatas piring dan sedikit berlari kecil kearah pintu. Emosinya meluap tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sudah satu minggu lamanya Naruto tidak memberinya kabar. Menghilang begitu saja, mengacuhkan seluruh pesan dan telpon darinya. Melupakan janji yang telah ia buat seminggu yang lalu.

"Kemana saja ka–" ia terdiam. Seluruh emosinya seakan menghilang ketika melihat sesosok pria berdiri di hadapannya. "Itachi...?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang..."

"Mau apa kau kesini...?" Sahutnya dingin.

Ia menoleh kekiri dan kenanan. "Seharusnya kau mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu Sasuke di luar sangat dingin..."

Sasuke menepi dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Itachi. Dengan senang hati Uchiha tua ini melangkah dengan santai dan menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa. "Aku sengaja mengunjungimu larut malam untuk menyerahkan ini..." Ia melempar sebuah amplop berwarna coklat keatas meja.

**SRAAAK**

Beberapa lembar foto Naruto bersama seorang wanita terpampang dihadapannya.

"A-apa ini...?" Jemarinya mengambil beberapa lembar foto, menatap tidak percaya kearah foto sang pirang yang tengah mengunjungi sebuah boutique perhiasan dan tersenyum kepada seorang wanita saat memasuki hotel.

"Kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya, sejak awal? Seharusnya kau lebih sering membuka internet Sasuke. Berita ini sudah tersebar luas..."

Ia melempar semua foto dari genggaman tangannya keatas lantasi "Apa maksudmu memberikanku foto seperti ini?!" Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Benarkah Naruto melakukan semua ini padanya? Karena itukah ia menghilang dan tidak memberinya kabar sejak seminggu yang lalu?

Itachi menyeringai. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu sejak awal Sasuke? Hubungan yang kau jalin dengan Naruto tidak akan selalu berjalan lancar..." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan memunguti foto-foto yang tercecer diatas lantai.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau membutuhkan mereka untuk selalu berada di dekatmu..." Ia merapihkan foto-foto dalam genggaman tangannya dan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Orang asing yang kau dan Naruto lihat sepanjang waktu akan tampak lebih dekat daripada kekasih yang berada sangat jauh..."

"Maksudku pikirkanlah Sasuke. tidak peduli seberapa besar kalian saling mencintai, tinggal terpisah jarak seperti ini bukankah itu membuat kalian tidak bisa merasakan momen bahagia, momen sedih, atau momen-momen lainnya bersama...?"

Ia menarik telapak tangan Sasuke dan meletakan foto yang telah tersusun rapi keatas tangannya. "Dan kau tahu yang lebih buruknya?" Ia berhenti sejenak. "Secara perlahan rasa cinta itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya..."

Ia melempar seluruh foto yang berada di tangannya kewajah Itachi. "Hentikan ocehan bodohmu!"

"Mengapa kau mengatakan ini semua hanya ocehan bodoh setelah melihat lembar foto-foto ini Sasuke?!" Sedikit emosi, ia menarik lengan Sasuke cukup keras. "Masih banyak pria dan wanita lain diluar sana yang tergila-gila padamu. Kau bisa memilih siapapun Sasuke, tetapi mengapa kau memilih pria pirang itu? Lupakanlah Naruto dan aku akan mencarikan pria pirang lainnya untukmu..."

Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah sang kakak. "Apa maksudmu Itachi...?"

Itachi menggertakan giginya emosi. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke keatas sofa. "Uzumaki dan Uchiha tidak seharusnya menjalin hubungan Sasuke!"

"Kalian memiliki posisi dan status yang sama. Cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan meninggalkanmu untuk seorang wanita karena tuntutan kewajibannya sebagai penerus keluarga Uzumaki! itu semua hanya akan membuatmu terluka karena kau seorang pria! Dan pria tidak akan bisa melahirkan seorang keturunan!" Pupil hitammya membulat sempurna. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini kepada sang adik.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud..." Ia mendekat berusaha merengkuh tubuh Sasuke, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Sasuke berusaha menghindari.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Aku tahu itu Itachi, sejak awal aku sudah tahu dengan jelas..." Sahutnya datar.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau adalah adikku satu-satunya Sasuke. Aku– hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka..."

Cukup lama ia menunggu, namun Sasuke tetap terdiam dan tidak meresponnya.

"Kuarap kau mengerti itu..." Ia berbalik. Melangkah kearah pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

.

"Hahh..." Desahan terdengar dari mulutnya. Udara malam yang cukup dingin membuat hidungnya sedikit memerah.

"Mengapa menjadi seperti ini...?" Ucapnya pelan. Mencoba bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Bukan wajah terluka Sasuke yang aku ingin lihat..."

Ia hanya berjalan lurus, tidak tahu arah tujuan. Membiarkan supir dan mobil yang terparkir persis di samping apartemen Sasuke.

"Karena kau seorang pria, Dan pria tidak akan bisa melahirkan seorang keturunan..." Ia kembali mengulangi perkataan itu lagi dan lagi.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku yang membuatnya terluka dan bukan Naruto..."

"Tidak seharusnya aku meminta bantuan Neji. tidak seharusnya aku meminta bantuan Gaara, jika berakhir seperti ini..." Ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi jalan menatap kosong kearah serangga yang mengitari lampu jalanan.

"Sepertinya rencanaku gagal hari ini..."

.

**DING.**

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakan dua orang karyawan wanita cantik yang bekerja untuknya. Ia tersenyum ramah sebelum masuk kedalam lift.

"Hey, psstt! Bukankah itu Naruto-Sama? Kudengar ia berselingkuh..." Bisiknya pelan. namun karena lift cukup hening, Naruto masih bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua karyawan di belakangnya.

"Berselingkuh? Jadi berita itu benar...?"

"Kau ini! Berita itu menjadi topik hangat di seluruh media!"

'Eh? Apa katanya...?' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka ia seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti dengan orang yang memiliki banyak uang. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan...?"

"Kau benar, apa yang kurang dari Sasuke-Sama? Ia adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui..."

Empat siku muncul di dahinya. Ia berbalik dan memamerkan senyum tampannya. "Maafkan aku nona. Tetapi, darimana kau mendengar berita semacam itu...?"

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah pemilik perusahaan dimana kami bekerja, tetapi perilakumu sangat buruk dan memalukan tuan Uzumaki..."

**DING.**

"Permisi tuan...!" dengan langkah kaki sedikit menghentak kedua karyawan cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Berselingkuh? Berita panas? Apa maksud mereka...?" Ucapnya bingung.

.

_Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ada apa dengan para gadis itu...?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya seraya mengetuk-ngetukan pena miliknya keatas meja. "Selingkuh apa...?"

Dengan malas ia menatap kearah layar komputer miliknya membaca barisan pertama berita hari ini sekedar untuk mengalihkan perkataan sang karyawan wanita yang terngiang di telinganya.

"Huh...?" Jemarinya berenti menggerakan mouse saat pupil birunya menatap sebuah berita gossip yang tertera di halaman pertama. "A-apa ini...?"

Terlihat foto dirinya sedang memasuki sebuah boutique perhiasan dan foto lainnya bersama seorang wanita memasuki sebuah hotel.

"Inilah kelakuan pebisnis muda tampan dikala waktu senggangnya..." Ucapnya membaca kalimat yang tertera di samping foto miliknya. "Membelikan sebuah cincin sebelum membawanya ke hotel...?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Berita macam apa ini...?!"

Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia segera mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Jemarinya bergerak lihai menekan layar ponsel, berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan jemarinya dan pupil matanya membulat sempurna teringat akan sesuatu. "J-jadi maksud para gadis itu...?"

"Brengsek!"

Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan berlari menuju lift. Meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaan pentingnya hari ini diatas meja.

**DING**

Pintu lift terbuka. sesaat pupil matanya berpapasan dengan pupil mata milik sang pria berambut merah. Namun ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berlari menuju lobby. Menghiraukan sang pria berambut merah yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto...?"

.

**VROOOOOOOM**

Mobil berwarna oranye itu melaju dengan cepat. Jalanan yang kosong memudahkannya untuk melaju dengan menggunakan turbo.

Naruto tidak bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya sedari tadi. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan jemarinya basah karena keringat yang keluar melalui telapak tangannya.

"Brengsek–! Brengsek–! Brengsek–!" Rutuknya.

Rencana miliknya memberi kejutan untuk sang Uchiha telah gagal. Ia memang sengaja mengacuhkan Sasuke selama seminggu terakhir untuk memberinya kejutan, cincin yang ia pesan dari salah satu boutique perhiasan ternama di Konoha memang terbilang sangat special. Ia menginginkan sebuah cincin yang hanya akan dimiliki olehnya dan Sasuke. Karena itu ia harus bertemu dengan sang wanita pemilik boutique di hotel dan membicarakan berapa banyak jumlah uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk mendapatkan cincin yang akan diberikan untuk sang Uchiha nantinya.

Ia tidak peduli jika statusnya tercoreng karena pemberitaan bodoh yang tersebar di internet. Yang ia takutkan hanya jika Sasuke telah mengetahui kabar burung ini.

**TAAKKK**

Ia melempar ponsel miliknya kearah samping. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi sang Uchiha namun tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mengertakan giginya emosi. "Mengapa kau tidak mengangkatnya Sasuke...?"

.

"Dokumen terakhir untuk hari ini..." Ia meletakan sebuah map berwarna biru diatas meja sang Uchiha.

"Hn..." Sahutnya datar.

Neji tersenyum, namun seketika senyuman itu menghilang saat melihat wajah pucat sang Uchiha "Sasuke kau telihat tidak sehat..."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Bohongnya. Sedari tadi pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Namun ia masih bisa menahannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang..." Ia menarik lengan Sasuke. "Kau harus istirahat dan tidak memaksakan dirimu seperti ini..."

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Bentaknya seraya menepis lengan sang Hyuuga.

Lavender dan hitam saling menatap. Cukup lama hingga sang Hyuuga kembali menarik lengan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku tetapi aku harus membawamu pulang..."

.

**Krieeeeet**

Dengan perlahan Neji meletakan tubuh tidak berdaya sang Uchiha keatas kasur. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bahkan kantung matanya terlihat sangat hitam.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalaman, hingga menjadi seperti ini...?" Ucapnya pelan.

Wajah polos Sasuke yang tertidur pulas membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Huh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Neji..." Ia menepuk kedua pipinya dan bangkit dari atas kasur. Tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya dan akan menyebabkan hal yang tidak diinginkan nantinya.

"Na–ruto..."

Ia berhenti diambang pintu. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, sang Uchiha baru saja menyebutkan nama sang pria pirang itu.

Ia berbalik dan tersenyum lirih. Menatap sang Uchiha dari kejauhan. "Apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuatmu sangat mencintainya...?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah melihatku Sasuke...?" Neji tahu jika sesungguhnya sangat sulit untuk menyingkirkan posisi Naruto di hati Sasuke.

Apapun yang telah ia lakukan untuk membuat Sasuke berpaling padanya selalu berakhir dengan sia-sia. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

.

**Drrrrt...Drrrrrt...Drrrrrt.**

Tidur lelapnya sedikit terganggu oleh getaran ponsel yang tergeletak di dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan.

Dengan rasa pening dikepalanya ia berusaha menatap kearah layar ponsel miliknya. "Naruto..." Gumamnya pelan. Ia tersenyum lirih dan mematikan ponselnya. "Mengapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang huh...?"

Ia berbalik dan menatap kosong kearah lampu tidur diatas meja. "Karena seorang pria tidak bisa melahirkan seorang keturunan, maka kau akan meninggalkanku untuk seorang wanita...?"

Sasuke tertawa, kedua matanya terasa gatal dan panas. Ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang membuatnya lemah dan terlihat seperti seorang wanita.

Bukankah ia seorang laki-laki?

"Sasuke...!" Suara dentuman berasal dari arah pintu. "Sasuke, buka pintunya...!"

Pupil hitamnya membulat sempurna, ia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Sasuke...!"

Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**Krieeeet**

"S-Sasuke...?"

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan khawatir dan ketakutan dari pupil biru sang Uzumaki. Seperti anak anjing yang akan di buang.

"Mau apa kau kesini...?" Ucapnya datar. Berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

"Semua pemberitaan itu kau su–"

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya..." Potongnya datar.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Prediksinya tepat. Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Itu semua bohong Sasuke! Aku– aku tidak pernah membelikan seorang wanita cincin hanya untuk membawanya ke hotel..."

"Baiklah..." Ia mengangguk. "Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan...?" Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin hebat Menatap wajah sang pirang 'Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu seakan kau yang terluka disini Naruto?' Batinnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak–" ia terdiam dan menatap Sasuke lirih. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya...?"

"Aku percaya padamu Naruto..." Hitam dan biru saling menatap. "Kau tidak perlu menjadikan hal ini seakan-akan sebuah masalah besar..."

"Sasuke...?"

"Sejak awal bersamamu aku sudah tahu jika ini semua hanyalah hubungan biasa..." Ia menatap Naruto kosong.

"Kau dan aku hanya menghabiskan sisa waktu bermain bersama sebelum kembali kepada tuntutan hidup masing-masing..." Lanjutnya datar seakan tidak ada emosi di dalam dirinya.

Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke? Kau pikir aku idiot...?!" Bentaknya. "Kau pikir aku bersamamu selama 4 tahun hanya untuk bermain-main?!"

"Bukankah memang seperti itu kenyataannya Naruto?" Tidak. Bukan ini yang sesungguhnya ia ingin katakan.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini Sasuke...?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya Naruto, waktu bermain sudah usai. Kini kau dan aku harus kembali..."

Ia menarik lengan sang Uchiha, membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa centi kedalam pelukannya dengan erat. "Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun menganggap hubungan ini hanya sebuah permainan. Aku– aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sasuke, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" Suara Naruto terdengar sangat pelan di telinganya. Ia kembali merasakan kedua matanya memanas.

"Karena seorang pria tidak bisa melahirkan seorang keturunan!"

Pupil hitamnya membulat sempurna. Ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Naruto. "Maafkan aku Naruto..." Ia tahu jika Naruto tidak mungkin berbohong padanya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan apa yang Itachi katakan dari kepalanya. Karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat, hal itu akan terjadi padanya.

"Aku mencintai orang lain, kau puas sekarang...?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam keheningan.

"Apakah kau mengatakan semua hal ini hanya untuk mencari alasan karena ingin berpisah denganku Sasuke...?"

Ia memamerkan seringai tipis miliknya. "Setidaknya Neji lebih baik darimu Naruto..."

**DUAGH**

Dengan napas yang tersengal ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke. "Kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan Tuan Uchiha..." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berbalik. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terdiam di belakangnya.

Ia tertawa dan menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terasa panas. "Pukulan dari seorang pria memang menyakitkan..."

Perlahan air asin itu menetes dari sudut matanya. Pipinya memang terasa sakit, namun air asin itu menetes bukan karena luka di pipinya.

.

_Continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Music dubstep yang memekakan telinga dan aroma rokok bercampur alkohol seakan menyambutnya ketika melewati sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan ukiran berwarna silver.

Minimnya penerangan didalam ruangan dan dipadati oleh ratusan manusia yang menggoyangkan badannya kekiri dan kanan sepertinya cukup membuat pria dengan kerutan di wajahnya kesulitan untuk menemukan sesosok pria yang sudah 3 hari selalu menghabiskan sisa waktunya di tempat ini.

"Itachi...?" Suara seorang wanita dari arah belakang membuatnya menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" Dengan genit wanita itu menyentuh lengannya manja. "Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi padaku..." Bisiknya menggoda.

"Well, aku senang jika bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu malam ini..." Ia bersiul ketika sang wanita menggoyangkan tubuhnya seirama dengan music. "Tetapi aku harus mencari seseorang..." Ia berkedip seakan memberi kode.

"Oh... Adikmu?" Sahutnya malas. "Dia ada di sana bersama para gadis..." Ia menunjuk salah satu pintu VIP yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Itachi mengecup bibir sang gadis. "Thanks..."

"Brother Complex seperti biasa..." Cibir sang gadis kesal seraya menenggak minuman dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

Kelopak matanya menyipit menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. 'Pria tampan dengan 4 gadis huh? Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu...' Batinnya. Ia melangkah mendekat membuat para gadis tersentak kaget dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Itachi menepukan tangannya. "Pesta selesai–! waktunya mencuci tangan, kaki sebelum mematikan lampu dan pergi tidur..." Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dari atas sofa, Aroma alkohol membuatnya sedikit mengerenyit. "Ugh, kau mabuk berat jagoan..." Itachi membopong tubuh Sasuke di pundaknya dan melangkah kearah pintu menghiraukan cibiran kesal dari para gadis.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian yang telah 'membantu' Sasuke..." Dengan susah payah Itachi merogoh saku celananya, melempar selembar kertas cek yang memang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun kau tahu?" Ucap salah seorang gadis. "Adikmu sepertinya terlalu mencintai pria pirang itu hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh kami..." Ia tertawa mengejek. "But thanks..." Ucapnya genit seraya melambaikan kertas putih yang ia pungut dari atas meja.

.

**VROOOOOOOOOOM**

Jalanan yang terbilang sepi membuat Itachi bebas memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Kelopak mata yang menghitam terlihat sangat jelas di kulit pucatnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit lebih tirus.

"Whoops... kau sepertinya ingin muntah. Tidak– tidak di dalam mobilku Sasuke..." Itachi segera menepikan mobil dan memberikan kantung plastik kepada Sasuke.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengerenyit ketika mencium sedikit bau alkohol dari muntahan Sasuke. "Ugh– kau sudah selesai? Kau bisa membuangnya lewat jendela ok...?"

**SPLAT**

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai..." Ia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sasuke seraya menutup jendela dan kembali mengendarai mobilnya. "Kau baik-baik saja...?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyamankan tubuhnya diatas jok penumpang. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

Itachi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Alkohol sepertinya bekerja sangat baik untuk tubuhmu..." Ucapnya tidak percaya melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam dan berpikir. 'Ah– Bukankah orang mabuk akan mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya...?' Ia menyeringai dan sedikit memelankan laju mobilnya. "Hey Sasuke, Neji bilang kau selalu mengunjungi tempat itu selama 3 hari berturut-turut, dan menolak untuk pulang. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk menjemputmu malam ini karena kau akan memecatnya jika mencoba untuk membawamu pulang..."

"Hn..." Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membiarkan para gadis itu menyentuh tubuhmu..."

"Karena aku berkencan dengan Naruto, bukan berarti aku gay Itachi..." Ia tertawa.

"Aku tahu, kau normal sebelum pria pirang itu datang dan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya..." Sahut Itachi malas.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilnya dengan Naruto, bukan pria pirang..."

'Mengapa Sasuke menjadi sedikit menyebalkan...' Batinnya. "Kau tahu Sasuke, seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktumu di rumah. Bukan club seperti itu..."

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian..." Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kau bisa mengajak temanmu atau Neji untuk tinggal..." Itachi mengedikan bahunya.

"Naruto akan marah jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu..." Ia kembali tertawa dan membuka jendela mobil untuk menghirup udara segar.

Itachi menggertakan giginya menahan emosi. "Uchiha Sasuke–!" Itachi menghentikan mobil dan memukul stir cukup keras. "Kau dan Naruto sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun...!"

Pupil hitam Sasuke melirik kearah Itachi. "Benarkah...?"

Sudah cukup Itachi menahan emosinya. Ia menarik kerah baji Sasuke dan menatapnya lurus. "Katakan padaku mengapa kau sangat mencintai pria itu?! Katakan padaku–!"

Sasuke tersenyum lirih dan mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mencintainya..."

"Setelah Naruto melakukan hal itu padamu kau masih mencintainya?" Itachi tertawa dan memijat batang hidungnya. "Sadarlah Sasuke–! Kau bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh–!"

"Hal? Hal apa? Hal Apa yang ia lakukan padaku...?"

Pupil Itachi membulat sempurna. Naruto memang tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun. Semua foto dan berita yang tersebar luas adalah ulahnya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat yakin bertanya hal seperti itu padaku Itachi...?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Setelah bersama Naruto selama 4 tahun aku tahu jika ia berbohong atau tidak. Hanya saja perkataanmu sedikit membuatku terganggu..."

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." Itachi tertawa dan kembali memijat batang hidungnya. "Kau tahu? Semua foto dan gosip itu adalah hasil karya buatanku..." Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menyeringai. "Kupikir cara ini akan berhasil, tetapi semua ini berakhir sia-sia..."

"Mengapa kau melakukan cara seperti itu...?" Senyuman di wajahnya perlahan menghilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Kau membenciku...?"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, ia menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku– membencimu–" Air asin itu perlahan menetes dari sudut matanya. "Aku membencimu Itachi–!"

"Aku sangat membencimu! brengsek–!"

Pupil hitamnya membulat sempurna. 'Dimana? Dimana ia pernah melihat Sasuke menangis seperti ini sebelumnya...?'

"Kau selalu mengatakan pilihanku jelek dan pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik! Kau brengsek! Aku membencimu!"

'Ah– aku ingat sekarang...'

—

"_Kau tidak boleh memakai sepeda itu Sasuke! Sepeda itu jelek!"_

_"Tetapi aku menyukainya Itachi..."_

_"Kau tidak bisa memakai benda karena kau menyukainya! Sepeda itu jelek–! Kembalikan sepeda itu ke gudang–! Aku akan meminta ayah untuk membelikanmu sepeda baru!"_

_"Tidak, aku menyukai sepeda ini!" _Sasuke berusaha membawa jauh sepedanya dari Itachi.

_"Kubilang kembalikan kedalam gudang sekarang–!"_Itachi menarik baju Sasuke untuk menahannya.

_**BRAAKK**_

_"Sasuke–!"_

_"Huaa–huhu–huu..." _Sasuke menangis dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang berdarah tidak jauh dari sebuah sepeda yang terguling diatas tanah.

_"S-Sasuke maafkan aku, a-aku tidak sengaja..."_

_"Jangan mendekat–! Aku sangat membencimu brengsek–!"_

_"S-Sasuke..."_

_"Aku tidak ingin mempunyai kakak sepertimu–! Pergi kau brengsek–! Hua–huhuhu..." _Teriak Sasuke seraya mengambil batu kerikil disekitarnya dan melempar kearah Itachi.

_"Maafkan aku Sasuke! Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, bukan menyakitimu..."_

_"Pergi–! huaa–huhuhu..."_

_"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Aku berjanji–!"_

—

"Aku membencimu brengsek–!"

'Aku melakukanya lagi huh?'

"Pergi kau brengsek–!"

'tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah kubuat sendiri...? Itachi kau payah sekali...'

"Aku tidak ingin me–"

Ia menarik Sasuke kedalam dekapannya. "Aku sangat bodoh. Maafkan aku Sasuke..."

.

"Naruto..." Panggil Gaara. Kedua tangannya membawa dua buah dokumen bersampul hijau. "Minato-Sama ingin bertemu denganmu..." Ucapnya ketika kedua pupil biru sang pirang menatapnya.

'Mau apa pria tua itu kembali ke Konoha...' Batinnya kesal, sedang tidak mood untuk berbincang dan berbasa-basi. "Katakan padanya aku sibuk..." Sahutnya singkat.

"Tetapi ia menunggumu di ru–"

**BRAK**

Sesosok pria dengan paras hampir 70% menyerupai sang Pirang melangkah mendekat. "Apakah cara seperti itu pantas kau tunjukan kepadaku Naruto...?" Wajahnya terlihat emosi.

Naruto menghela napasnya dan bangkit dari atas kursi, berniat untuk menyambut. "Kau tidak mengatakan padaku akan kembali ke Konoha secepat ini..." Naruto melirik kearah Gaara, memberi kode isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jemarinya melonggarkan dasi berwarna biru muda yang menghiasi lehernya.

"Setelah berita murahanmu bersama seorang gadis tersebar luas dan saham perusahaan menjadi turun hanya dalam 3 hari. Apakah aku perlu memberitahumu...?"

"Setelah hubunganmu dengan Sasuke hancur dan kembali tersebar luas. Apakah aku perlu memberitahumu...?"

"Aku dan Kushina tidak pernah peduli dengan siapa kau akan berkencan tetapi, Jika sejak awal kau tidak menyukai seorang pria! Kau tidak seharunya mencoba-coba berkencan dengan seorang pria! Kau hanya akan membuatnya terluka! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membuatku dan Kushina malu seperti ini Uzumaki Naruto?!"

Perkataan Minato seakan menohok tepat di tenggorokannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menunduk. "Aku minta maaf. Akan kupastikan saham perusahaan tidak akan menurun lagi karena itu tanggung jawabku..." Ia menarik napasnya dan menatap Minato lurus. "Tetapi, Aku berkencan dengan Sasuke karena aku mencintainya. Dan berita itu... Aku tidak pernah melakukannya..." Ujarnya datar.

"Jika kau tidak melakukan hal seperti apa yang dikatakan berita dalam internet. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan...?"

"Cincin itu..." Naruto tersenyum lirih. "Cincin itu untuk Sasuke..." Jemarinya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil sebuah benda berwana silver. "Limited Edition?" Ia tertawa, berusaha menutupi rasa sakit di dadanya. "Tidak semua orang memilikinya bukan? Karena itu aku harus membuat perjanjian dengan gadis itu. Tetapi Sasuke..." Naruto menggertakan giginya dan menunduk, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Minato menatap iba kearah Naruto dan menghela napasnya. Kini ia tahu alasan di balik berita yang tersebar di internet. "Kau akan mendapatkannya kembali..." Minato menepuk bahu Naruto. "Aku akan kembali, Kushina akan menghubungimu nanti malam..." Ia berbalik dan melangkah kearah pintu. Menoleh sesaat kearah Gaara yang berdiri tepat disamping pintu sebelum memasuki lift.

.

"Nhhh–" dengan susah payah Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari atas kasur. Kepalanya terasa berat, dan ia tidak mengingat bagaimana bisa terbangun di dalam apartemennya pagi ini. Well, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum tadi malam.

"Merasa lebih baik...?"

Ia menoleh kearah sofa untuk melihat sesosok pria terbaring santai disana. "Itachi...?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?"

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?" Ucap Itachi, perlahan ia bangkit dari atas sofa dan menikan volume tv. "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kau terlalu banyak minum dan menolak untuk pulang. Neji memintaku untuk menjemputmu..."

"Hn..."

"Masih tidak ada ucapan terima kasih huh?" Sindirnya halus.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Terima kasih..."

Itachi tersenyum dan bangkit dari atas sofa, Melangkah santai kearah dapur. "Kau punya sereal? Atau semacamnya? Aku sangat lapar..." Ia membuka lemari pendingin. "Uhh– sepertinya kau hanya punya tomat. Terlihat sangat sehat..."

"Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri pagi ini..." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Itu terdengar seakan kau mengusirku secara halus, Sasuke..."

"Hn..." Gumamnya tidak peduli.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu, baiklah. Aku akan pergi..." Ia melangkah mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti raga tak bernyawa setelah pria pirang itu meninggalkanmu..."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, bisakah kau pergi...?" Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Itachi.

"Ayolah, jangan kasar kepadaku Sasuke. Sudah tugasku sebagai kakak untuk mengetahui kondisimu bukan...?" Ia menarik dagu Sasuke untuk menghadapnya. "Pipimu sedikit lebam, apakah Naruto memukulmu...?"

"Kubilang pergi–!" Bentak Sasuke.

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Ok... aku akan pergi..." Ia tersenyum dan melangkah kearah pintu. "Jangan terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihan! aku akan membuatkan pesta untukmu dan kau harus datang..." Teriaknya.

"..." Sasuke melangkah kearah sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. Itachi benar, ia seperti raga tak bernyawa setelah Naruto meninggalkannya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi ketika gadis-gadis cantik itu ia inginkan hanya mengenyahkan wajah sang pirang dari benaknya.

"3 hari huh...?"

Ia tersenyum lirih dan menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya. "Brengsek, mengapa terasa sangat lama...?"

.

"Meeting pagi ini selesai..." Ucap Naruto, ia meletakan pena miliknya keatas meja dan melangkah kerah pintu diikuti dengan Gaara. meninggalkan ruangan berisikan belasan orang yang baru saja mengikuti meeting hari ini.

Sebisa mungkin pria berambut merah itu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sang Uzumaki. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja...?" Tanya Gaara khawatir. Sejak kedatangan Minato, pria berambut pirang ini seakan menjadi robot manusia yang bekerja 24 jam tanpa henti. Bahkan ia harus memaksa Naruto untuk kembali ke apartemen kemarin malam untuk beristirahat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gaara..." Sahutnya datar.

**DING**

"Kau belum tidur selama 2 hari, bagaimana mungkin kau baik-baik saja...?" Ucap Gaara saat memasuki lift.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Tegas Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak ingin saham perusahaan turun tetapi ia juga tidak ingin melihat Naruto memaksakan dirinya terlalu keras seperti ini. Naruto tetaplah manusia, ia butuh istirahat.

**DING**

"Bisa kau belikan aku kopi?" Ucap Naruto seraya melangkah keluar dari dalam lift. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat, ia membutuhkan caffeine.

"Tentu..." Sahutnya, Gaara menunduk sebelum melangkah kearah lobby. Pupil matanya menatap kosong kearah orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Silahkan pesananmu tuan..." Ucap sang pelayan ramah seraya menyerahkan dua buah cup kopi beserta cake.

Gaara tersenyum dan berbalik, berniat meninggalkan cafe favoritnya untuPpqwqpk kembali ke kantor dan membantu Naruto dengan pekerjannya.

**DING**

Pintu lift terbuka, ia segera melangkah kearah pintu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Aroma citrus yang berasal dari pengharum ruangan segera menyambutnya ketika ia berdiri diambang pintu.

"Naruto ini ko–" ia terdiam, kedua pupilnya menatap kearah sang pirang yang tertidur diatas sofa. Ia meletakan dua cup kopi keatas meja sebelum melangkah mendekat. 'Kau bekerja terlalu keras Naruto...' Batin Gaara melihat Wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat lelah dan sedikit pucat.

**CLINK**

Sebuah benda kecil terjatuh dari genggaman tangan sang pirang dan menggelinding kearahnya. Ia menunduk dan memungut benda yang berhenti menggelinding tepat didepan sepatunya. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran yang terlihat rumit menghiasi sisi luarnya. 'N.S...' Batinnya membaca hurup yang terukir dibagian dalam cincin.

Gaara tersenyum hambar. bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Bukankah semua keinginnanya telah terpenuhi?

Tetapi, mengapa ia masih merasa tidak puas...?

Bukankah semuanya akan jauh lebih baik jika Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah? Lalu rasa kesal apa yang memenuhi dadanya ini?

Apakah pria pirang itu sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke? Mengapa ia terlihat tidak hidup tanpa Sasuke disebelahnya?

Jika Naruto tidak biaa berhenti mencintai Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memenangkan hati sang pirang? Apakah perbuatannya selama ini hanya akan menjadi sia-sia saja...?

"Gaara...?"

**DEG**

Pupil hijaunya membulat sempurna, dengan segera ia memasukan cincin kedalam saku celananya. "N-Naruto...?" Ia menunduk, tidak bisa menatap kedua iris biru sang pirang. Dadanya berdegup kencang merasa cemas jika Naruto melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana...?"

"T-tidak ada, ini kopimu..." Sahutnya sedatar mungkin untuk tidak membuat sang pirang curiga.

"Thanks, kurasa aku akan kembali bekerja..." Naruto bangkit dari atas sofa. Melangkah kearah meja kerjanya dan berbalik secara tiba-tiba.

"Gaara...?" Pupil birunya dengan seksama menatap atas meja dan juga lantai ruangan. "Kau melihat... Umm..."

Jantung Gaara berdetak cepat, tangan dan kakinya terasa membeku. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengembalikan cincin yang berada dalam saku celananya ini?

Naruto menggeleng. "Lupakan saja..." Ujarnya singkat.

"Baik..." Gaara menunduk.

.

"Ini dokumen terakhir untuk hari ini Sasuke..." Sesosok pria dengan rambu panjangnya terlihat meletakan 3 buah dokumen untuk di tanda tangani oleh sang Uchiha.

"Hn..."

"Uhh– Itachi memintaku untuk mengatakan jika ia akan mengunjungimu malam ini..." Ucapnya sedikit was-was jika Sasuke menolaknya.

"Katakan padanya aku sibuk..." Sahutnya singkat.

Neji menghela napas. Ia tahu jika Sasuke pasti akan menolaknya. "Ia akan menjemputmu jika kau tidak memperbolehkannya datang, itu perintahnya.. " jelas Neji.

"..."

"Akan kuartikan itu sebagai 'iya'..." Ia berbalik dan kembali keatas mejanya.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia mulai merasa lelah dengan semua ini? Bukankah ia mencintai Sasuke? Bukankah pria itu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Lalu mengapa ia merasa mulai bosan?

Apakah karena selama ini sikap Sasuke begitu dingin terhadapnya dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali?

"Sial..." Ia menunduk dan memijat batang hidungnya.

.

**TOK...TOK...TOK.**

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan melangkah kearah pintu untuk melihat sesosok pria dengan paras menyerupai dirinya berdiri didepan pintu dengan mengganggam map berwarna biru.

**Krieeeet.**

"Ahh! Kau membuatku kedinginan diluar sini Sasuke..." Ia melangkah kearah sofa dan menyamankan tubuhnya disana.

"..."

"Kau terlihat tidak senang...?" Ia meletakan map itu keatas meja.

"Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan..." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Itu seakan mengatakan kau tidak senang dengan kehadiranku disini...?" Ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan map miliknya.

"..."

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya...?" Itachi menunjuk kearah dokumen yang berada di tangannya.

Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil dokumen bersampul biru dari tangan Itachi dan membukanya.

"Huh...?" Ia menarik beberapa lembar foto wanita dari dalam dokumen tersebut. "Apa ini...?" Pupil hitamnya menatap tidak percaya kearah lembar-lembar foto yang dibawa oleh Itachi dalam map.

Itachi tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. "Kau akan menikah! Bukankah itu kabar baik...?"

"A-apa...?" Iris hitamnya membulat sempurna.

"Aku sudah memilih wanita tercantik dan terbaik untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Jika kau merasa tidak cocok, kau boleh mengubah pasanganmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah melihat mereka secara lang–"

"KAU GILA–?!" Potong Sasuke. Ia melempar foto-foto itu keatas lantai. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan ini.

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Kau harus menikah Sasuke..." Tegasnya. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti raga tak bernyawa..."

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENIKAH–!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Mau atau tidak mau, kau! harus menikah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan pesta untukmu! Dan Naruto akan datang..." Tekannya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung ditengah ruangan.

.

**Drrrrt...Drrrrrt...Drrrrt.**

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. baru saja ia mencoba untuk tidur kini ponsel miliknya bergetar tanpa henti. Dengan perlahan ia duduk ditepi kasur dan menatap kearah nomor di layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat.

"Naruto...?"

'Suara ini...?' Ia terdiam sesaat, memastikan sebelum menyahut sapaan seseorang dari dalam ponselnya.

"Hello? Naruto...?"

"Itachi...?" Sahutnya.

"Ah– Kukira kau tidak akan menyahut Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu...?"

'Untuk apa dia menghubungiku malam-malam seperti ini...?' Batinnya dalam hati. "Uhm... Itu... A–"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Sasuke untukmu. Ia memintaku untuk mengundangmu ke pesta pernikahannya..." Potong Itachi.

Iris birunya membulat sempurna. "A-Apa...?" Tangannya bergetar menggenggam ponsel. "Menikah...?" Ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah mengirim email, kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Kuharap kau akan datang, selamat malam...!"

**PIIP**

Naruto tertawa dan menatap kosong kearah bingkai foto yang terletak diatas meja. "Menikah...?" Naruto tersenyum lirih. "Dan kau mengundangku...?" Naruto terdiam dan menunduk. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia seakan bisa merasakan sebuah batu besar berada didalam dadanya. "Sasuke, Kau membenciku sebanyak itu huh...?" Ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tersimpan didalam laci.

.

**Tok...Tok...Tok.**

Pupil birunya menatap kosong kearah sebuah pintu, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia mengetuk pintu ini dan berharap seseorang menyambutnya dari dalam sana.

**Krieeeet**.

Sosok pria berambut merah membuka pintu terlihat menatapnya kaget. "Naruto...?"

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku mengunjungimu di jam seperti ini..." Naruto mencoba tersenyum, namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat selain apartemenmu..."

Gaara terdiam dan menatapnya iba. "Masuklah..."

Dua gelas kopi hangat tersedia diatas meja dimana Naruto dan Gaara saling terdiam diatas sofa. Hanya suara jam dan pendingin ruangan menemani mereka.

"Haruskah aku datang...?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Gaara terdiam, tidak mengerti maksud dari sang pirang.

"Haruskah aku datang ke pernikahan Sasuke...?"

"Sasuke?" Ulangnya tidak percaya. "Uchiha Sasuke...?"

Naruto tersenyum hambar. "Sepertinya ia sangat membenciku huh?"

Gaara kembali terdiam menatap pria pirang dihadapannya. Pupil birunya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditelantarkan. Ketakutan, kehilangan, sedih, bingung, dan emosi.

"Aku– aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Gaara..." Naruto menunduk dan menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?"

"Naruto..." Panggilnya lirih melihat kondisi sang pirang di hadapannya. "Mengapa... kau sangat mencintai Sasuke, Naruto..."

"Karena aku memang sangat mencintai Sasuke..."

"Haha... Hahaha..." Gaara menunduk. "Aku menyerah..." Ia tertawa dan menyeka dengan cepat air asin yang menetes dari sudut matanya. 4 tahun menyimpan perasaannya kini ia tersadar. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya. Ia hanyalah sebagai sesosok sahabat tidak lebih. Ia tidak akan bisa membuat pria pirang itu tersenyum atau bahagia.

"Gaara...?"

"Naruto, kau harus pergi. Jika kau memang mencintai Sasuke maka buktikanlah, katakan padanya kau mencintainya. Katakan padanya kau tidak ingin berpisah..."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke membenciku..."

"Ia tidak membencimu, percaya padaku..." Gaara tersenyum. Biarlah ia harus menahan rasa sakit di dadanya setelah ini. asalkan pria pirang itu kembali tersenyum, Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Thanks Gaara..." Ujar Naruto seraya menarik Gaara dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu Naruto..." Balasnya pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya yang terakhir sebelum melupakan seluruh cintanya untuk sang pirang. "Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya sangat pelan

.

Beberapa pasangan terlihat bersenandung dan berdansa mengikuti musik lembut yang mengalun di dalam ballroom bertema putih. Dresscode berwarna putih yang mereka kenakan terlihat sangat senada dengan tema ballroom.

"Hey Gaara..."

"Neji...?"

Neji tersenyum dan mendekat. "Bagaimana kabarmu...?"

"Seperti biasa..." Sahut Gaara datar. "Neji, kau–"

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." potongnya.

Gaara terdiam dan menatap kearah kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa di tengah sana.

"Gaara..." Panggil Neji pelan. "Kau pasti berpikir aku ini aneh bukan...?"

"Huh...?"

"Pria yang kucintai akan menikah tetapi aku terlihat baik-baik saja..." Neji tertawa kecil.

"Neji...?"

"Aku menyerah Gaara, aku tidak bisa menang melawan Naruto..." Ujarnya lirih. "Sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah berubah terhadapku secara perlahan membuatku lelah..." Ia tersenyum dan menyesap wine dari gelasnya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi Gaara, mungkin memang hanya Naruto yang bisa bersama Sasuke. Kau pasti berpikir aku adalah pria bodoh, Setelah semua yang kulakukan berakhir dengan sia-sia..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bukan hanya kau..."

"Huh...?"

"Aku sama sepertimu..." Gaara menoleh dan menatap lurus sang Hyuuga. "Setelah bertahun-tahun mencintai Naruto, aku tersadar jika pria itu tidak akan pernah bisa tersenyum tanpa ada Sasuke di dekatnya..." Gaara tersenyum lirih. "Aku mencintai Naruto, tetapi melihatnya seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditelantarkan ketakutan, kehilangan, sedih, bingung, dan emosi. itu membuatku sedih..."

"Gaara..."

"Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata melihat seseorang yang kucintai terluka seperti itu juga mampu membuatku terluka..." Gaara menghela napasnya, ia menarik segelas Wine dari tangan Neji dan menenggaknya hingga habis. "Mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik jika kita tidak melakukannya sejak awal..."

"Kau benar..." Neji menunduk. Merasa bodoh dengan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan. "Naruto akan datang...?"

"Hn..." Gaara mengangguk. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang terakhir..." Gaara tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja jika membutuhkan bantuan..." Sahut Neji.

.

Sasuke menatap pantulannya di cermin dalam diam, jas putih yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat elegan dengan bunga mawar merah di saku jasnya.

"Mau atau tidak mau, kau! harus menikah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan pesta untukmu! Dan Naruto akan datang..."

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggertakan giginya. Menahan rasa mual di perutnya. Ia tidak siap, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto di hari pernikahannya.

**Tok...Tok...Tok.**

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kaget, Ia menoleh dan melangkah kearah pintu.

"Gaara...?" Pupil hitamnya menatap bingung kepada pria berambut merah dihadapannya. "Darimana kau tahu aku disini...?"

"Itachi..." Ujarnya datar. "Aku tidak akan lama..." Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin kepada sang Uchiha.

Pupil hitamnya membulat sempurna menatap ukiran di sisi dalam cincin.

"Naruto tidak melakukan apapun. Wanita didalam foto itu, adalah pembuat cincin yang ada di tanganmu. Semua berita itu, akulah pembuatnya..."

**DUAGH**

"Brengsek–!" Geram Sasuke, ia menarik kemeja putih Gaara dan kembali menghantam wajahnya. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu?!"

Gaara terbatuk dan menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku menyukai Naruto, bahkan sebelum ia mengenalmu..."

"A-Apa...?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama pria yang kucintai. karena itu, aku melakukannya..." Gaara tersenyum walaupun sudut bibirnya terasa sangat nyeri. "Kupikir semuanya akan jauh lebih baik jika kalian tidak bersama. Tetapi aku salah, karena Naruto sepertinya tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, dan aku harus menerima kenyataan jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain selain kau Sasuke..." Gaara tertawa.

"Aku menyerah Sasuke..." Ia menepis tangan sang Uchiha kasar dari lehernya sambik terbatuk. "Aku menyerah..."

"Menyerah atau tidak, itu tidak akan mengembalikan hubunganku dengan Naruto sama seperti dahulu Gaara..."

"Aku tahu, tetapi Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu. percaya padaku..." Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke, Dengan terhuyung Gaara melangkah kearah pintu. Rasa sakit di wajahnya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke, tetapi ia merasa sedikit lega karena pria Uchiha itu menghantam wajahnya.

.

"Hey, bukankah itu Naruto? Apa yang ia lakukan disini...?"

"Naruto? Mungkin kau salah lihat, ia tidak mungkin datang..."

"Kau pikir mataku buta? Lihatlah disana..."

"Aku akan pulang, aku tidak sanggup melihat Naruto terluka seperti ini..."

"Hey ayolah, jangan meninggalkan kami disini..."

Naruto menulikan telinganya dan melangkah kearah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan seakan menunjukan jika ia adalah pemilik dari pesta ini.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya ramah. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang..." Ia mendekat menjabat tangan sang pirang.

"Kau mengundangku Itachi..." Sahut Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau tampan sekali malam ini..."

"Uhh, thanks..." Naruto tersenyum kaku.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Pesta akan segera di mulai dan Sasuke akan segera datang..." Ujar Itachi.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kearah pintu dimana Sasuke akan melewati pintu itu dan mungkin saja menoleh kearahnya.

Mampukah ia melihat Sasuke bersanding di altar bersama seorang wanita?

Mampukah ia melupakan seluruh memory miliknya bersama Sasuke?

Mampukah ia untuk menghapus seluruh rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke?

"Sasuke..." Ucapnya lirih ketika iris birunya menatap sesosok pria berdiri dirambang pintu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat sosok itu? Sosok pria yang selalu bersamanya kini terlihat jauh lebih kurus dan pucat. Ia ingin memeluknya, dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mampukah ia hidup tanpa Sasuke di sisinya...?

"Itachi..." Panggilnya pelan. "Maafkan aku..." Ia menatap Itachi dengan iris birunya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah kearah Sasuke.

Biru dan hitam saling menatap sebelum Naruto menarik lengan sang Uchiha."Tetapi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke..." Ucapnya. "Karena itu, aku mohon..." Ia membungkuk. "Ijinkan aku untuk selalu bersama Sasuke..." Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan rasa ketakutan, kehilangan, sedih, bingung, dan emosi di dadanya.

Seisi Ballroom hening menatap tegang kearah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Terkadang pilihan yang menurutku terbaik tidak selamanya benar..." Ia melangkah mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan sang Uzumaki.

"Bahkan aku melupakan janjiku kepada seseorang karena terlalu dalam menyelam di didalam pilihan yang menurutku sempurna..." Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke..." Suara Itachi sedikit bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..."

"Itachi..."

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." Ia menepuk bahu sang pirang dan tersenyum. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Pergilah..."

"T-tetapi pernikahannya...?"

"Pesta untuk kalian berdua maksudmu?" Sahut Itachi.

"Pesta kami berdua? Apa maksudmu...?" Balas Sasuke bingung.

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Maafkan aku..." Dengan susah payah ia menahan perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aku berbohong..." Sahutnya dengan napas pendek-pendek. "Pernikahan dan Wanita dalam foto itu adalah rencana teman-temanku..." Itachi menunjuk kearah segerombolan wanita cantik yang melambai genit kearahnya. "Menurutmu? Untuk apa aku mengundang Naruto datang, jika aku membencinya..." Itachi kembali tertawa. "Pesta ini milik kalian, sebagai permintaan maaf dariku..."

"Jadi kau hanya berpura-pura...?! Kau melakukan ini semua karena menurutmu ini menyenangkan–?!" Bentak Sasuke. "Selamat Itachi, seharusnya kau mendapatkan piala oscar untuk actingmu ini!" Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah kearah pintu, membuat seluruh tamu kembali terdiam dan menatapnya ngeri.

"S-Sasuke tunggu–!" Panggil Naruto.

"Sasuke mungkin tidak ingat malam itu, Tetapi kenangan masa lalu yang terputar lagi tepat dihadapanku membuatku tersadar akan janjiku Naruto..." Ucapnya pelan. "Pergilah, Sasuke membutuhkanmu..."

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak tahu kenangan apa yang di maksud oleh Itachi. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu. Ia mengangguk dan berlari mengejar Sasuke diantara teriakan dan siulan dari seisi ballroom yang berteriak kearahnya.

.

"Sasuke–!" Teriaknya susah payah karena kehabisan napas. "Haaaaaa..." Ia menarik napas panjang ketika matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang.

"Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa..." Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ahh– rasanya seperti mau mati..." Ia menunduk kedua tangannya bertumpu keatas paha.

"Kau sudah tua dobe..." Ejeknya.

"Mungkin aku akan mati sebentar lagi dan kau bisa menghidupkanku kembali dengan kejeniusanmu sebagai cyborg..." Sambungnya tidak peduli.

"..."

"Maafkan aku..." Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang Uchiha.

"Hentikan!" Protes Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyangka Itachi bisa melakukan hal seperti itu padaku..."

"Sudahlah, sudah kukatakan bukan Itachi pasti melakukan hal ini karena memiliki alasan..."

"Hn..."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu..." Pupil birunya menatap lembut sang Uchiha sebelum ia membawa tubuh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Shall we head home...?" Ujar Naruto.

"Konoha..." Sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Baiklah..." Naruto terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau membenci Suna, tetapi kau memiliki tanggung jawab disini..."

"Aku tahu, diamlah..."

"Baik tuan..." Sahut Naruto mengejek.

.

Dengan lembut bibir pemuda bekulit pucat ini sudah dibungkam oleh hangatnya bibir milik Naruto. "Nhh..."

Dengan lembut Naruto menghisap bibir Sasuke dan menjilatnya dengan perlahan. "Ahn... D-dobe..."

"Mhh..." Dengan sedikit paksaan ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat dan basah milik Sasuke.

"Hhh–" Desah Sasuke ketika Naruto melepas pagutannya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuhmu teme..." Ucapnya seraya mengecup tonjolan pink di dada Sasuke. Menjilatnya dengan lembut dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"Dobe... Ah– Hentikan idiot..." Tangan pucat itu mendorong kepala Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengigit dan menurunkan resleting celana pria berkulit pucat dihadapannya.

"D-Dobe... Apa yang kau— Ah..."

Dengan seringai diwajahnya Naruto mengecup dan

menjilat pangkal penis Sasuke. "Nhh... Hhh– Naruto..."

"Apakah kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri saat aku tidak ada Teme...?" Goda Naruto seraya melahap semua penis Sasuke, menghisapnya dengan perlahan dan sesekali mengigit pangkalnya.

"Nhh ah! Brengsek kau–! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu!" Desah Sasuke tertahan.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, tidak perlu semarah itu Teme.." Naruto menjilat pangkal penis Sasuke perlaha , tidak lupa ia menggoyangkan lidahnya disana.

"Nhhh– Haahh... D-Dobe..." Nafas Sasuke mulai memendek, gigitan, jilatan, dan hisapan Naruto membuat

otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menginginkan Naruto menyentuhnya lebih. "Naruto– cepatlah, kau membuatku menunggu..." Bisik Sasuke.

Wajah sang pirang memerah sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa berbisik kepadnya se-erotis itu. "Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto seraya memasukan

jari tengah dan telunjuknya kedalam lubang Sasuke yang

terasa sangat ketat dan hangat itu.

"Hhh– Hahhh... Nhhh–! " Desahnya saat jari Naruto bergerak didalam lubangnya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

"Sakit...?" Tanya Naruto khawatir seraya mengecup bibir sang Uchiha.

"Mhh. Nhh... Ahh– " sasuke menggeleng. Walaupun sejujurnya ia masih merasakan sakit.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mencium bibir lembut itu. Ia kembali memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke dan mengajak lidah Sasuke menari bersamanya.

"Nhh... Mhh–" Saliva menetes dari mulut Sasuke disela-

sela ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto.

Hisapan, jilatan, dan tusukan jari Naruto yang semakin lama semangkin cepat sepertinya membuat pria bermarga Uchiha ini harus merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Mhh– Naruto, aku hampir...!" Sasuke dengan paksa melepas pagutan liarnya dengan Naruto saat dirasakan sperma keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Sasuke... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..." Bisik Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal seraya menarik kedua jarinya.

"Mhh–"

Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke. Mengigit beberapa titik sensitive pria berambut hitam ini hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar akan sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan.

"Ahh– Naruto..." Desahnya menggoda.

dengan cepat Naruto membuka resleting celananya.

memasukan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. "Mhh–"

"Ahh– hahhh! Naruto... " Desah Sasuke saat penis Naruto

menekan sweetspotnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menghafal

letak dimana tempat sensitive itu berada. Dengan

Mempercepat tempo ia menghentakan kejantanannya tepat di sweetspot Sasuke, dan membuat pemuda berkulit pucat ini mendesah lebih hebat lagi.

"Mhh... Ah– Naruto..." Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat keleher sang pirang.

Tidak ada yang lebih memanjakan telinga pria berambut

pirang ini selain desahan milik Sasuke yang erotis. "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu..." Bisiknya erotis.

"Akh! Na-Naruto... Ahh– Aku hampir!" Desah Sasuke tak

jelas saat dirasakan kejantanannya ingin memuntahkan cairan putih kental itu.

"Mhh– sial–!" Rektrum Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan kuat. Mengerti jika Sasuke hampir mencapai ejakulasinya Naruto mempercepat temponya.

"Ahh–! Hahh–! N-Naruto–!"

"Nhh! Sasuke–!"

Teriak mereka secara bersamaan ketika mencapai klimaksnya.

"Kau lelah..?" Bisik Naruto seraya menjilat telinga Sasuke.

"Hn..."

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengecup pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Dasar bodoh..." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik kejantanannya dari Sasuke.

"Nhh..."

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kearah sang Uchiha. "Sasuke, semua berita yang ter–"

"Aku sudah tahu..." Potong Sasuke. "Sejak awal aku tahu jika kau tidak melakukannya..." Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apakah kau bisa bahagia jika bersamaku Naruto, aku laki-laki. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan, cepat atau lambat Minato-san dan Kushina-san akan memintamu untuk memperpanjang garis keturunan keluarga Uzumaki..."

Naruto terdiam dan menyentuh wajah sang Uchiha lembut. "Itukah yang kau pikirkan selama ini...?"

"Hn..."

"Well, sayangnya orangtuaku tidak peduli dengan siapa aku berkencan Sasuke..." Sahut Naruto enteng.

"Huh...?"

Naruto tersenyum dan meminkan surai hitam sang Uchiha. "Mereka tidak seperti orangtua kebanyakan, lagipula jika mereka menginginkan anak kita bisa mengadopsinya, mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu..."

"Tetapi ada saatnya dimana kau akan merasa tidak bahagia karena tidak memiliki keturunan Naruto, ada saatnya dimana kau menginginkan keluarga kecil seperti yang dimiliki orang la–"

"Jika aku memiliki keluarga kecil layaknya seperti orang lain, tetapi aku tidak mencintai mereka, aku hanya akan membuat mereka terluka Sasuke..." Potong Naruto. "kau tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia...?" Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke memghadapnya. "Jika aku selalu berada didekatmu..." Lanjut Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"..." Sasuke berbalik dan memunggungi Naruto.

"Huh...? Teme...?"

"Jangan mendekat, aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini..." Ia menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan bantal.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Hahh– jika saja aku tidak kehilangan cincin itu..." Ujarnya lesu.

"Cincin itu ada padaku..." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau menyuka– tunggu dulu, apa kau bilang?"

"Cincin itu ada padaku..."

"A-Apa?! B-Bagaimana mungkin?! Agh–! Ini sangat tidak romantis. Seharusnya aku menyerahkannya padamu didalam segelas Wine atau didalam makananmu. Dan saat kau tidak sengaja mengigit cincin itu, aku akan mengatakan 'Sasuke will you–"

"Itu menjijikan, aku tidak ingin makanannku tercampur oleh bakteri yang berasal dari cincin..."

"Oh, ayolah Teme– itu romantis..." Balas Naruto. "Aku menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat dan..." Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam dan mendekat kearah sang Uchiha curiga.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang menyerahkan cincin itu padamu...?"

"Aku akan pergi mandi..." Ucapnya tidak peduli.

"Teme! Aku ikut–!" Dengan menggoda Naruto menyentuh cairan milik Sasuke yang membasahi perutnya dan menjilatnya. "Manis.."

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna, ia segera bangkit dari atas kasur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Temeeeee aku ikutttttt..." Teriak Naruto manja seraya memeluk sang Uchiha dari belakang.

"Ck, lepas dobe–!" Protesnya.

"Tidak mauuu~" ucapnya manja. "Katakan padaku siapa yang merahkan cincin itu padamu terlebih dahulu..."

Sasuke menyeringai, dengan menggoda ia berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto dan menatap iris biru sang pirang. "Yes, I will..." Bisiknya menggoda.

"Uhh..." Naruto terdiam dan menatap lurus ke wajah Sasuke.

"...?"

"...uhh"

"..."

"Huhh...?"

"..."

"Apakah itu jawabanmu...? Tetapi siapa iwil? aku tidak memgenal seseorang bernama iwil..." Naruto menatapnya bingung

"Terkadang aku bingung mengapa kau bisa menjalankan Uzumaki Corp. dengan sukses..." Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi kesal

"Eh...?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Yes, i will..?"

Pupil birunya membulat sempurna, cukup lama baginya untuk menyerna perkataan sang Uchiha. "Ah–! Will you marry me? Yes i will–!"

"FUCK YEAH–! HAHAHAHA–!" Ia melompat berlari ke kamar mandi dan memeluk sang Uchiha erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke...!" Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto..." Balasnya sebelum mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua.

.

_End_


End file.
